AIME MOI
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Sakura abandona Konoha para ir tras Sasuke y cuando Neji es enviado a su rescate descubrira que el cerezo tiene mas habilidades de las que hubiera pensado, en especial despues de pasar juntos un tiempo. Chp con Lemon
1. Chapter El Rescate del Cerezo

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO I: El Rescate del Cerezo**

Destino. Si algo era cierto, eso era que la mayoría de las veces el genio Hyuga difícilmente se equivocaba.

Durante su duelo con Naruto poco le falto para gritar con todas sus fuerzas que el destino era el gran engrane que movía la vida de las personas.

Si no lo hizo fue porque al final de ese combate había aprendido, a pesar que su orgullo se había visto afectado, que también se puede ir en contra de ese destino. Pero con todo ese nuevo aprendizaje puesto en práctica lentamente una parte de él seguía creyendo en él.

Como solía decir Ten-Ten uno nacía bajo una estrella y ésta solía regir buena parte de sus acciones. Aunque las palabras que su compañera le decía iban encaminadas hacia otro tipo de ayuda, él aseguraba que existían hechos que simplemente no se podía detener, ni mucho menos cambiar.

Si esto no fuese cierto, como se podría explicar que Naruto lo hubiese derrotado, a él, al ninja genio que nunca nadie había estado a su nivel y mucho menos lo habían superado. Aceptaba que el rubio había ido mas allá de sus fuerzas, ingeniándoselas para verse mas astuto que él y conseguir una mediocre victoria.

Pero si todo eso no hubiera sucedido, muy seguramente continuaría a la sombra del Souke, Hiashi-sama jamás hubiera recapacitado y nunca lo habría acogido como su discípulo. Y en ese punto justamente era donde entrada el destino, un hecho predestinado a suceder de esa manera, que en esa ocasión lo había beneficiado, pero conocía casos en los que no había sido así.

El prodigio de los Hyuga bien podría demostrar otro claro ejemplo de algo predestinado a suceder. Y justamente ese caso lo mantenía fuera de su villa, enviado de emergencia a rescatar y traer de vuelta a una ilusa y tontamente esperanzada ninja.

Uchiha Sasuke había estado labrando su propio destino, todo a raíz de la desgracia que su hermano había sembrado en él a su corta edad. Pero el destino ya había escrito, con su cruel caligrafía de fuego que ni las aguas del lago Estigia la hubieran podido apagar, que algún día abandonaría todo; rechazaría de su lado lo bueno y lo malo por igual, y vagaría solo, aliándose con su enemigo para algún día matar a su hermano.

Y esa acción solo acarreaba mas muestras de que existe un punto en tu vida que no se puede cambiar. De ser lo contrarió, la chica Haruno no se pasaría días y muy seguramente noches enteras llorando por aquel petulante ninja.

Si se pudiera cambiar esa parte de tu vida que necesariamente te liga y somete a los actos de otros individuos, la pelirrosa habría comprendido que no encontraría nada al final de su llanto, si acaso solo mas dolor y frustración por no poder ser capaz de hacer algo útil.

Neji Hyuga ahora contaba con muy buenos alegatos y pruebas, para en un futuro debatir su teoría del destino.

Pero antes de pensar exponer sus ideas, tenía que planear una estrategia de combate y rescate.

* * *

Según su propio juicio. Si alguien tenía derecho en esa habitación de golpear la mesa era él, Neji Hyuga y no Tsunade.

La Hokage lo había mandado a llamar cuando aún reinaba el manto nocturno, el hombre que representaba a la Godaime apenas si le había dado tiempo de ducharse y formar un equipaje mas o menos decente.

Se presentaba frente a la mujer y sin mas comenzaba a elevar la voz conforme su indignación iba en aumento, enojo que iba dirigido hacia su recién adoptada pupila, pero que descargaba sobre él.

Y como si escuchar el muy probable por qué de la huída de Sakura no fuera suficiente fastidio para el castaño, se vio obligado a aceptar la misión de ir y traerla de vuelta sana y salva. Eso si antes él no le dejaba al menos un cardenal de lo brusco que pretendía tomarla del brazo y traerla aunque fuese a rastras a la aldea.

Porque de algún modo esa chiquilla caprichosa tendría que pagar el claro _–"Que haces aquí, ya deberías de estar en las fuera de la villa"-_ que Tsunade le dirigió cuando recién había terminado de gritarle y recalcarle que no tenía tiempo para juntar una brigada, y que muy seguramente a esas alturas habría hombres de Orochimaru tras la chica.

Aún con la indignación de su reciente trato Neji se forzó a si mismo a cruzar mas de la mitad del bosque que delimitaba Konoha, antes de que la mañana despuntara. Como no contaba con ninguna información de la posible dirección que la kunoichi podría tomar, necesito concentrar toda su atención en su Byakugan, obligándose, incluso a desarrollar mas la habilidad de su visión.

* * *

La kunoichi se limpió con su antebrazo su rostro apartando de una buena vez sus molestas e incontrolables lágrimas.

Había tomado la decisión de ir tras él, de traerlo de vuelta o al menos de convencerlo para que no la apartará nuevamente de su lado.

Los tres meses que dejó transcurrir desde que Sasuke se había ido, habían sido auto-impuestos. Forzándose a mejorar sus habilidades ninjas y sus recientes habilidades médicas; y ahora que finalmente se sentía un poco mas fuerte abandonó la villa sin decirle a nadie, saliendo de noche para que cuando notasen su ausencia ella se encontrara ya muy lejos de ellos.

Pero había resultado mas fácil planearlo que realizarlo. Salir en una noche donde la luna escasamente iluminaba la tierra la había desorientado un tiempo, logrando que se desviase de rumbo haciéndola deshacer su ruta ya hecha y elegir una nueva. Y justo cuando iba por buen camino sucedía que algunos enemigos estaban justo frente a ella.

Cautelosa logró salir fuera de su campo de visión, tomando una ruta anexa confiada de que los ninjas no notarían su presencia.

Pero frente a ella el escondite que los árboles le habían ido proporcionando llegaba a su fin, entrando a campo abierto y sin ningún posible escondite. Se mordió su labio inferior al analizar todo eso y, justo cuando sus pies descansaban sobre la rama del último de los árboles tuvo que echarse para atrás cuando una kunai atravesó el aire clavándose en el tronco.

Sin darle siquiera un segundo de tregua mas proyectiles aparecieron de entre los árboles, siendo claramente ella el blanco. Rodó por la áspera alfombra de pasto cuando unos explosivos detonaron muy cerca de ella, obligándola a salir de donde se había estado ocultando.

**-"Una ninja de Konoha, Orochimaru se alegrará al ver tu bonita cabeza"- **

Antes de que sus palabras llegarán por completo a Sakura, el hombre ya se había lanzado hacia ella. La chica respiró profundamente juntando todo lo posible de coraje, exigiéndose no quedarse congelada del miedo.

Porque desde luego no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que se encontraba sola y, que por mas que lo deseará nadie acudiría a rescatarla.

Por mero instinto de super-vivencia se arrojo hacía un lado cayendo bruscamente sobre su hombro, incorporándose al instante y siendo capaz de arrogar shurikens al ninja.

Un halo de esperanza broto en su pecho cuando éstas se incrustaron sin piedad en el brazo del hombre; pero así como surgieron se esfumaron cuando un fuerte golpe dio de lleno en su espalda, sintiendo como si se fuera a separar.

Por lo intempestivo y fuerza del golpe se quedó sin aire, así que su grito de dolor nunca salió al contrario de sus lágrimas. Tambaleándose avanzo unos metros buscando alejarse de ese segundo enemigo, pero esto no sirvió de mucho, por que al instante tuvo que esquivar unos puños venidos de quien sabe donde.

Sakura grito llena de dolor cuando volvieron a golpearla por atrás lanzándola varios metros hacia el frente.

* * *

Un agónico grito, que hizo que su piel se erizara llego hasta él tan claro que le dio la impresión que estaba cerca de su objetivo pero al girar, su Byakugan le dijo que aun estaba lejos.

Por mas que no quisiera la imagen de la pelirrosa siendo golpeada y lanzada yendo a parar como un pobre muñeco de trapo le removió las entrañas apremiándolo a llegar hasta ahí.

Sakura se puso sobre sus cuatro extremidades incapaz de hacer el siguiente movimiento que la pondría de pie. Reuniendo el poco coraje que le quedaba para sentarse, gritando ante el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo segura de que su columna se había fragmentado, cubriéndose con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos al ver a los dos ninjas venir hacia ella dispuestos a rematarla.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido del metal que repele metal, unas gotas de sangre mojaron su rostro cuando lo levanto y frente a ella cubriéndola, se encontraba Neji Hyuga. Aunque poco lo conocía juró que siempre iba a recordar su rostro.

Antes de que su sentimiento de alivio se extendiera, lo aplaco con el miedo de ver al ninja que sostenía firmemente con una mano una kunai y que la otra la había usado de escudo para cubrir su flanco derecho, dejándole como resultado tres shurikens enterradas a lo largo de su brazo.

En un principio tuvo miedo por Neji, que combatía con su brazo sano contra dos contrincantes, después de observar como ambos hombres fueron repelidos por el Kaiten del ninja, algo dentro de ella se relajó un poco observando como se desarrollaba el combate.

A pesar que éste no duro mucho, porque después de un último intento de atacar por la espalda al Hyuga, desaparecieron. Cuando lo hicieron, Sakura pudo respirar aliviada sonriéndole gentilmente al hombre que la miró con sus fríos y altaneros ojos.

Extrajo de su bolsa de armas una kunai que arrojó por encima del hombro de la mujer, salvándola de esta manera del último intento de los hombres por matar al menos a uno de los dos.

Giró su cabeza para ver donde había parado el arma, regresando su mirada hasta él al escucharlo.

**-"Estúpida"-**Su voz sonaba grave y notoriamente molesto, sin cuidarse en medir sus palabras siguió hablando. **–"Que pretendías al salir así de la villa sola, viniendo hasta acá cuando conoces cuan débil eres. No me importa si lo que quieres es acabar con tu vida, pero no te permito que dispongas de la mía"- **

La reto con la mirada a que le respondiera, pero solo consiguió quebrar la poca compostura que le quedaba e indudablemente rompió en llanto. Ignorándola la paso de largo y sentó recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol mas cercano a ellos.

Cubrió con sus manos su rostro, dejando que las crueles palabras del Hyuga la torturan libremente; pero por mas ciertas que éstas fueran habían hecho que la dignidad de la chica se viera afectada y aflorará. Acalló un último sollozo y restregó sus ojos con sus puños reprimiendo su inútil llanto.

Sus conocimientos en jutsus médicos continuaban siendo los de una principiante, pero al menos se le facilitaba juntar una generosa cantidad de chakra en su mano, sin embargo no había mucho que juntar. Sus energías casi habían desaparecido, así que solo junto una porción y paso suavemente su mano por su espalda deslizándola de arriba abajo, descubriendo para su sorpresa que no era un daño tan grave como había pensado.

Se acercó aun masajeándose hacía Neji, que tomaba con su boca un extremo de su recién sacada venda mientras que con su mano libre retiraba la primera de tres armas que estaban incrustadas en su brazo derecho.

Sakura vio como se mordía su labio inferior cuando la shuriken salió de su piel, emanando una generosa cantidad de sangre.

Aparto la mano de Neji con una de ella tomando con la otra el brazo del joven, sin decirle nada comenzó a sacar las otras dos armas. Detuvo con un gesto de cabeza la intención del ninja de colocar la venda, concentro en ambas manos su última reserva de chakra y comenzó a pasarlas por todo lo largo de brazo que lentamente fue sanando.

Neji la había observado detenidamente, permitiéndole a la impertinente chica que se ocupará de sus heridas, después de todo habían sido provocadas por su culpa. Y por lo menos la chica tenía buenas habilidades y control del chakra, porque sus heridas comenzaron a sanar bien.

Bajó su mirada para apreciar mejor el trabajo de Sakura, estuvo a punto de colocar la venda sobre la última marca que no había cerrado del todo, imagino que la pelirosa se había quedado sin poder, de todas formas no podía quejarse ni pedir mas de lo que kunoichi podía dar.

**-"No pedí que me salvarás, tampoco pretendía quitarme la vida, ni soy estúpida, pero te agradezco que me hallas salvado"-** Le respondió con voz firme.

Detectó en sus palabras lo molesta que estaba y, cuando busco sus ojos para dar un veredicto acerca de la veracidad de su comentario, descubrió con agrado lo orgullosa y firme que llegaba a ser cuando se lo proponía.

La mordaz sonrisa que pareció en sus labios no duró mucho, vio como Sakura comenzaba a sollozar y sintió como sus lágrimas caían en su brazo que aún sostenía la futura ninja-medico.

**-"Tuve tanto miedo, creí que estaba preparada pero tu tienes razón, no soy mas que un estorbo. Tuve miedo de morir y no ver nunca mas a Sasuke-kun"-**

El joven ninja sintió crecer en su interior una mezcla de molestia y fastidio, preguntándose si debía ponerse en pie y marcharse dejándola llorar libremente, dado que al parecer era lo único que sabía hacer o darle algún tipo de consuelo.

Pero como no fue capaz de hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro, simplemente safó su brazo de los de ella y terminó de colocar la venda.

La dejo llorar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, sentía que al menos eso le debía, porque estaba seguro que no debía resultarle fácil pasar gran parte de su vida llorando por simplezas, aunque el llorar por miedo podía parecerle un tanto comprensible así que no se movió de ahí.

**-"Seguramente sientes crecer en ti la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada. ¿Porque abandonaste la villa sola?"-**

Le preguntó obligándola alzar la vista con su imperioso tono de voz.

Levantó el rostro sin dejar de cubrirse la cara con las manos y sin dejar de llorar. Él descubrió unas hipnotizantes esmeraldas cubiertas de saladas lágrimas cuando le aparto las manos del rostro tomándoselas entre las suyas al frente.

Lo miró sintiendo crecer en ella un irrefrenable miedo hacía el Hyuga. Forzándose a encararlo, como hacía cada que tenía frente a ella un obstáculo.

Luchó por librar sus manos de la prisión de las de él, lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose intimidada ante esa pura y metódica mirada, exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones y finalmente le dio la razón muy a su pesar al heredero del Bouke.

**-"Sabes todo de mí ¿cierto?. Soy débil, siempre lo he sabido, muchas veces Sasuke me lo gritaba y quería cambiar, trate de hacerlo pero soy una idiota. Salí en su búsqueda porque no puedo permanecer mas tiempo sin él, se que yo no le intereso pero le amo, es cierto y no puedo hacer nada para calmar ese sentimiento que crece dentro de mí y me pide a gritos que lo busque"- **

La presión que había estado ejerciendo se libero repentinamente, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de cuan fuerte la había estado sujetando el ninja, seguramente él tampoco se percato de eso, pues solo lo supo porque sus muñecas empezaron a palpitar libremente haciendo que la sangre corriera a través de sus manos.

Y por primera vez en ese día la estoica mirada de Neji se transmuto en una de confusión. Creía conocer y razonar con cualquier problema que se le planteará, pero la kunoichi había dicho algo que simplemente él no llegaba a conocer.

_-"Se que yo no le intereso, pero le amo, es cierto y no puedo hacer nada para calmar ese sentimiento que crece dentro de mí y me pide a gritos que lo busque"- _

Mentalizó las palabras de la chica... ¿Amor?, que extraño le sonaba esa palabra y, mas viniendo de una chiquilla que era un año menor que él. Sabía que era un poco tonta, tal vez ese fuese el motivo de decir semejantes disparates, por lo menos eso era lo que quería pensar el genio de los Hyuga.

Inmiscuirse en problemas sentimentales de terceras personas no le inmiscuían y mucho menos cuando había un sentimiento cursi, que según la chica se llamaba Amor.

**-"Es hora de regresar, ya es medio día y debo de darle mi reporte a la Hokage"- **No lo preguntó, ni siquiera sonó como una petición; simplemente era lo que quería y como tal esperaba que la pelirrosa se pusiera de pie y lo siguiera.

**-"Hyuga Neji, enserio agradezco lo que haz hecho hoy por mí"- **Su bonita sonrisa no fue notada por el hombre. Estaba de pie y le daba la espalda, así que tampoco noto los esfuerzos de ella por ponerse en pie, usando el tronco del árbol como soporte.

**-"¡¿Conoces mi nombre?!, que sorpresa y supongo que eso lo sabes por Hinata-sama"-**

**-"¿Que?, no nada de eso, en la aldea muchos hablan del genio del clan Hyuga. Estaría bien que te interesarás mas por lo que pasa a tu alrededor y, sería bueno que empezarás por saber mi hombre"- **

**-"Eres la compañera de equipo de Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei es tu mentor, que mas necesito saber de ti"-**

**-"Tal vez mi nombre genio"- **Su indignada voz contrastaba con su cuerpo sucio y magullado, bufo cuando dejo tras ella al ninja, andando con su porte orgulloso y altanero.

Gesto que en definitiva gusto al Hyuga y dejó que hasta los oídos de la kunoichi llegara su mordaz risa.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**¡Bruja! Feliz Cumpleaños **

Mi primer fic largo en esta sección y de Neji, pensé que el primero que publicaría sería con Tenten, pero ya ven será un Neji&Sakura en su totalidad, todo por el cumple de la bruja que me pidió este fic de regalo y por algunos fics de ésta pareja que había leído y son muy lindos.

Espero que les guste la historia y que sus rws sean clementes XD.

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	2. Chapter Compañia

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO II: Compañia**

Sin necesidad de activar su Byakugan el shinobi sabía lo molesta que debía seguir su compañera. Lo sabía por la forma tan brusca en que aterrizaba sobre el lugar que él iba dejando, lo sabía por su respiración ruda y por los pequeños murmullos que se escapaban de sus labios y, que si él ponía la suficiente atención sabía que despotricaba en su contra. Hecho que por alguna extraña razón lo hacía sentir bien, al menos se daba cuenta que tenía agallas y no simplemente era una llorona.

Si hubieran viajado a su ritmo hace mucho que habrían llegado a Konoha. Pero el bajar su velocidad todo para que ella no se quedará rezagada, traía como consecuencias que su misión se atrasará mas de lo que había trazado en su plan original. Y desde luego eso no lo iba a permitir, se detuvo sobre la gruesa rama de un abeto y giró para ver como la chica se encontraba a poco menos de dos metros de donde estaba.

Estuvo tentado a gritarle algo mordaz para que se diera prisa, pero su sarcasmo murió en la punta de su lengua cuando frente a sus ojos la chica se desvaneció en el aire, precipitándose al vacío.

El oji-blanco se movió sin pensarlo, saltando hacia el árbol posterior deslizándose hábilmente tomando con ambos brazos el cuerpo de la chica.

**-"Puedo ponerme de pie"-**Murmuró con voz débil cuando sintió como la recostaba sobre la hierba.

**-"No curaste tus heridas, usaste tu chakra para mis heridas"-**Le espeto mientras que con una mano le impidió que se moviera.

**-"Aún puedo seguir, necesitas estar en la aldea este mismo día"-**

**-"Hmph"-** Farfullo, hurgando dentro de su mochila para tenderle a Sakura una botella de agua, que aceptó sin ningún reproche y bebió de un impulso mas de la mitad del líquido. **–"Olvídalo, en tu actual estado solo me causarás problemas"-**

Cerró la botella y bajo la mirada apenada ante el comentario de su compañero.

Dolida por la brusquedad de sus palabras giró hacía uno de sus costados, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo, cerro los ojos y trato de meditar todos los frívolos comentarios de Neji. Al poco tiempo sus párpado se sintieron tan pesados que no se molesto en luchar con ellos, simplemente se dejó sumergir en un dulce sueño regenerador.

El frío aire golpeaba sus mejillas, alborotando su rozado cabello que se arremolinaba en su nuca y al segundo se pegaba a su rostro. Abrió pesadamente sus párpados, topándose con un suave manto de cabello castaño. El brusco movimiento que hizo solo ocasiono que el ninja la sostuviera por debajo de sus muslos con mayor fuerza para mantener fijo su equilibrio.

**-"Ahh"-**Gritó asustada ante esas ajenas manos bajo su cuerpo. Involuntariamente quito las suyas del cuello del hombre y las bajo con la firme intención de apartar sus manos de ella, pero solo consiguió que su cuerpo se tambaleará al no tener ese soporte.

**-"Despertaste"-**

**-"Ya lo viste, ahora puedes bajarme no me gusta que me lleven como si fuese un bulto"-**

**-"Seguías durmiendo y no quería esperar mas. Y no creo que puedas andar, tu muslo derecho esta sangrando, lo vende pero no ha detenido la hemorragia"- **Antes de que la chica dijera algo él agregó. **–"Tenías incrustada una esquirla, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado"-**

**-"Lo siento"- **Se disculpó hipócritamente, cuando Neji miró bruscamente hacia arriba, todo porque ella había repelado sutilmente su comentario jalando por mera venganza el largo cabello del shinobi.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos volví a hablar y, no lo hubieran hecho de no haber sido porque el heredero del Bouke desconocía hacía que dirección quedaba la casa de Sakura.

**-"Hacía la derecha, giras a la izquierda y al final de la calle"-**

Indicó sin despegar su mejilla de la cálida espalda del shinobi.

Una ligera inclinación de cabeza fue lo único que obtuvo Sakura como despedida, cuando la bajo sin mucha gentileza frente la puerta de su casa. Él no espero ningún gesto de agradecimiento, simplemente se alejo saltando entre los tejados perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sakura entro a su casa, cojeando y alzando su pierna herida al subir las escaleras. Saludó sin mucho énfasis a sus padres que la esperaban desde hace horas y, se dirigió al baño.

Se sumergió bajó la dulce agua caliente sintiendo como sus músculos adoloridos y contraídos por el dolor se relajaban. Tallo su cuerpo quitando la sangre seca que se encontraba en su muslo, moviendo la esponja lentamente, mirando la sangre que era de él y se había quedado en sus brazos y manos al momento de curarlo.

Suspiró cansada, por mucho que le disgustara su actitud frívola y despiadada, debía de reconocer que la había salvado y de algún modo se lo agradecería; claro eso si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Mañana cuando se presentará ante Tsunade recibiría una muy buena reprimenda, de la cual aceptaría su culpa y sus consecuencias, aún si esta significaba que la Hokage le retira su apoyo y tutela.

Sería duro de afrontar esa parte, pero debía de aprender a cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos por muy estúpidos que estos fueran, justo como su inservible misión fallida.

Frotó su cabello con la toalla, alisó su camisón y tan pronto como se dejó caer sobre su mullida cama se quedó dormida.

* * *

Había permanecido tantas horas sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando como lentamente la luna iba descendiendo, sumiéndose con ella todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados de ese día, que no callo en cuenta del transcurso del tiempo hasta que sus párpados comenzaron involuntariamente a cerrarse.

Se levantó apartando a la chica pelirosa de su pensamiento y se tendió sobre su futon. Había sacado a la joven de su mente, pero sus palabras y actitud continuaban reverberando en su mente. _Algún día, _se dijo; averiguaría a que se refería exactamente cuando decía que amaba al Uchiha.

La palabra _Amor_ murió después de un tiempo en sus labios cuando se quedó dormido.

----------

Refunfuño molesto cuando la voz de su prima lo despertó a primeras horas de la mañana.

**-"Neji-niisan, la Hokage a mandado un mensaje pidiendo que te presentes ante ella junto con Sakura"-**

Así que la tortura de permanecer con aquella chiquilla, que ahora descubría que su nombre era Sakura, no había terminado.

Se puso de pie y antes de que su prima saliera de su habitación su voz la detuvo.

**-"Hinata-sama estudiabas con ella en la Academia, así que debes de saber cual es su nombre"-**

**-"Haruno Sakura, tiene un bonito nombre"- **Respondió efusivamente la chica, feliz de serle de alguna utilidad a su primo.

**-"Y que sabes de ella"-**

**-"No mucho, solo que su mejor amiga solía ser Ino Yamanaka..."-**

**-"¿Solía?"- **Repitió alzando una ceja.

**-"Al parecer su amistad terminó cuando supieron que a ambas les gustaba Sasuke-san. Sakura era parte del mismo equipo de él y a ella..."-**

**-"El mundo de esa chiquilla gira alrededor de ese Uchiha. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber puedes retírate Hinata-sama"-**

* * *

Sakura fue la que abrió la puerta, mirando ahora con mejores ojos al Hyuga atendiendo sin ningún reproche a su petición de acompañarlo a ver a la Hokage.

**-"Maldita sea Sakura, que demonios esperabas yendo tras Sasuke y sola. Acaso mis ordenes no son lo suficientemente claras como para acatarlas o es que acaso piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana y yo lo toleraré sin mas"- **

El shinobi vio como la chica tensaba todo su cuerpo, en un gesto que el reconocía como timidez y temor.

**-"Lo lamento Tsunade-sama, mis intenciones nunca fueron ir en su contra. Estoy agradecida con todo el apoyo que me ha brindado pero fue un impulso que no pude controlar"-** Lo cierto era que no tenía muy buenos argumentos que excusarán su imprudencia, así que solamente se limito a bajar la cabeza esperando los gritos de la rubia.

**-"Hyuga Neji, tu reporte de la misión y tus argumentos para justificar tu tardanza"-**

**-"Sakura se encontraba a medio día, pensé que la encontraría a unas cuantas millas pero acorto camino por una ruta poco transitada. Tuvimos un percance con unos ninjas que nos atacaron..."-**

**-"Ninjas de Orochimaru"- **Recalcó la Godaime, mirando con sus penetrantes ojos dorados al shinobi.

**-"Podrían haberse tratado de ellos, pero también cabe la posibilidad que fuesen simples ninjas que asesinan por placer"- **

Sakura contó con la suficiente sensatez para no mirar con sus sorprendidos ojos al ninja. Mismo que miraba fijamente a la mujer sin el menor signo de titubear; hecho que sorprendió a Sakura. ¿Cuan seguro de si mismo era?, que sin importar frente a quien estuviera su mirada nunca cambiaba, ni siquiera pestañeaba y hasta al mas audaz de los ninjas, le resultaría difícil detectar sentimiento de inferioridad.

**-"Sakura es esto cierto"-** El grito de la mujer sobresalto a la kunoichi haciéndola alzar de nuevo la mirada contrariada.

**-"Tsunade-sama, hmm..."-**

**-"Le aseguro que eso fue lo que paso. Nos retrasamos porque considere prudente viajar despacio, así nos resultaría mas fácil saber si alguien nos seguía"- **Intervino el shinobi al percatarse de lo poco hábil que era Sakura para mentir.

**-"Sakura quisiera hablar contigo acerca de tu castigo y, de lo que va a pasar con tu entrenamiento"- **La aludida tembló internamente ante la demanda de la Hokage, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dirigió a su compañero.

**-"Hyuga Neji, puedes retirarte"- **Su mano pareció congelarse en el pomo de la puerta al escuchar de nuevo la voz de la mujer. **–"Una semana... pasarás una semana sin tener una misión y, durante un mes las únicas misiones que recibirás serán de rango D y C; pero despreocúpate Haruno será tu pareja. ¡Ah! Y si te preguntas el porque de mi decisión, ****es por que no tolero las mentiras Hyuga"-**

Neji sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y, hubiera podido ser capaz de deshacer bajo su mano el pomo de la puerta pero ante todo debía de mantener compostura y nunca mostrarse débil. Era algo que había aprendido desde hace mucho en su camino hacia convertirse en el mejor ninja.

**-"Lo que usted diga, con su permiso"- **

La mujer sonrió satisfecha al ver como su estoico ninja se doblegaba ante su sencilla orden. Su malévola sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo en su sitió, enfocó sus fríos ojos en los de Sakura y, pronunció sin misericordia, ni pautas para abogar su veredicto final.

* * *

La pelirrosa corría con trabajo, llevando el paquete de comida que pensaba compartir con el ninja tan pronto lo encontrará, serpenteando los árboles hasta abrirse paso y llegar a una caudalosa cascada. Aminoro sus pasos al detectar al chico bajo la fría, o muy seguramente helada caída del agua.

El pacifico semblante que mostraba hizo pensar dos veces a Sakura si llamarlo o marcharse de ahí. Finalmente se decidió por llamarlo, no pensaba cargar de regreso la caja con su contenido aún dentro.

Lo llamó por su nombre varias veces y estaba llegando a pensar que el sonido del agua golpeando las rocas, seguramente hacían que su voz no llegará hasta los oídos de Neji. Bajo la caja y busco un guijarro que lanzarle.

La piedra se quedó en su mano cuando el hombre se acercó hasta la orilla, exprimió antes de salir su cabello y anduvo descalzo hasta llegar a ella.

La kunoichi recordó que podía hablar cuando sus verdes ojos pasaron del torso desnudo del ninja a sus inexpresivos ojos

**-"Almorcemos juntos, compre ramen, pan al vapor y un poco de té"-** Habló contenta, apartando su vista de él.

Había rápidamente aprendido de Neji, que debía de hacer las cosas y no preguntar si él participaría. Así que colocó cerca de ellos un mantel y sobre éste la comida y, sin decirle nada espero sentada a que el ninja la acompañará, justo como lo hizo después de un instante.

Los fisgones ojos de la chica con frecuencia se desviaban de su tazón para observar con cautela a su compañero.

Sus largo cabello color chocolate caía sobre sus hombros escurriendo el exceso de agua, trazando unos finos hilos a través de sus brazos y pecho y, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras comía sabía que la mujer lo observaba.

No es que se tratase de una mirada morbosa, o al menos no del todo. Lo que maravilla a la chica era él descubrí como los poros de su piel se encontraban dilatados, segura de que el agua bajo esa cascada debía de encontrarse a menos cero grados y él continuaba como si nada, ajeno a ese primitivo mecanismo de su cuerpo por atraer la mayor cantidad de calor.

Muchas veces Sakura había observado los entrenamientos de sus amigos. Naruto por ejemplo, cuando necesitaba encontrar armonía; algo sumamente difícil en el rubio, recargaba su espalda en un tronco, cerraba sus ojos y juntaba sus manos al frente murmullando incoherencias hasta serenarse.

Sasuke por el contrarió subía a la rama mas alta de un árbol, apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano que descansaba en una rodilla y al rato ella veía como su mirada se perdía en la inmensidad del horizonte, para cuando bajaba era porque su espíritu se encontraba en armonía.

En cambió la formula del Hyuga pareciera que era la de someterse a una fuente de mayor presión de la que su cuerpo y mente sentían, hasta encontrar la mencionada paz. Sin duda algo mucho mas radical y fuerte que el de sus amigos.

**-"¡Oh! La comida fue para mostrar mi gratitud por lo que has hecho estos días. ¿Entrenas a diario de esta manera?"-** Hablaba mientras le tendía una taza de té.

**-"Tal vez venga mañana, te traeré algo hecho por mí. Puedo hacer onigiris o takoyaki, también podría preparar dangos"- **

**-"Detente, no necesito tenerte cerca; suficientes problemas me haz ocasionados. Y no quisiera que interrumpas como hoy lo haz hecho con mi entrenamiento"-**

Detuvo con esa fría declaración a la chica que continuaba hablando sin importarle que él no le respondiera.

El poseedor del Byakugan se puso de pie y, sin agregar mas regreso a su entrenamiento. Sakura contrariada por el ingrato comentario y falta de aprecio del hombre, hecho todo a la caja e hizo lo contrarió de lo que Neji había previsto.

**-"Entonces mañana solo traeré tu comida. No pienses mal de mí, solo es para agradecer lo de esta mañana"-**

El Hyuga no se molesto en girarse hasta la chica, la testarudez e impertinencia de la pelirosa comenzaba a crisparle los nervios; pero también, y de eso él no se daba cuenta, le había arrancado varias sonrisas.

* * *

La desaliñada kunoichi se preguntó por décima vez cuanto mas podría faltar para que esa tortura terminará.

Escuchó la firme voz de su maestra gritarle que pusiera mas atención. Antes de acatar su orden una pesada pelota de cuero golpeo de lleno en su estomago doblándola por el impacto. Esa no había sido la primera en golpearla, así que no podía esperar por mucho mas tiempo el momento en que la rubia diera por terminado su entrenamiento. Sobretodo porque tenía la firme sospecha que ese armamento de pelotas, bombas explosivas y de humo se debían al castigo no dicho.

Se dejó caer apoyando las manos atrás cuando escuchó el liberador grito de la mujer; respondió entrecortadamente a la despedida de su sensei; quedándose ahí algunos minutos tragando grandes bocanadas de aire hasta que su cuerpo se fue calmando lentamente.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y piernas; bebió su botella de agua y sacó unas galletas recordando su compromiso con Neji. Las sostuvo frente a ella unos minutos mientras sopesaba entre ir a disculparse o dejarlo tal cual.

_-"Neji siento no haber venido, pero Tsunade-sama me puso bajo un régimen muy duro de entrenamiento desde la mañana hasta ahora"- _

_-"Hmph, acaso me vez interesado por tus problemas"- _

Se vio a si misma hablándole a un gélido ninja e imaginado su respuesta. Hecho a reír al reconocer que muy seguramente el genin ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Se puso en marcha hacía su casa, divertida de sus actuales ocurrencias.

El sonido del agua que golpea las rocas llego hasta Sakura, camino a ese lugar preguntándose si él estaría ahí. Muy pronto sus dudas fueron resueltas por la aguda voz de una mujer.

Incluso estando de espaldas a ella Sakura supo que se trataba de Tenten, se quedó parada en el mismo lugar sin ocuparse en ocultarse, sencillamente observaba como se desenvolvía el combate de la kunoichi con el genin.

Quedó sorprendida ante las habilidades y destrezas que la chica mostraba, efectuando cada movimiento con gracia. Una mezcla de delicadeza, que solo ellas, las mujeres ninjas poseían y la entereza y fuerza que imprimía a sus ataques aturdió momentáneamente a Sakura. No le cabía la menor duda que Tenten debía de ser la kunoichi mas fuerte de todas las que conocía, claro que también estaba la genin de la arena; pero pensar en la fuerza de ella mirando a su compatriota la dejaba fuera de todo límite permisible.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo le había tomado a la castaña aprender a arrojar de esa manera tan exacta sus armas y, mas aún a esquivar con esa naturalidad los ataques del Hyuga.

Meditando ese punto, callo en cuenta que muy seguramente debía de pasar largas horas junto al oji-blanco y, de la nada una punzada de envidia se clavo en su pecho. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y su puño derecho se aferró a la parte alta de su vestido rosa cuando escuchó la voz de la chica jugueteando con el primo de Hinata.

**-"Jaja, a este paso creo que puedo ganarte Neji"- **Hablo la castaña, sacándole la lengua al genin y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas en una pose burlona.

**-"Tenten"- **Su aguda voz fue del gusto de la pelirosa, sonaba autoritaria y parecía que le reprochaba algo a su compañera, pero lo que siguió Sakura lo odio con todo su ser.

El genio de los Hyuga había cubierto la poca distancia entre ellos de un rápido y único paso, colocando la kunai que segundos antes mantuviera la chica sobre su cuello, sosteniéndola por la cintura para que no cayera y acercándose, demasiado al parecer de la rival de Ino, al rostro de Tenten.

**-"Nunca bajes la guardia o lo podrías pagar caro"-**Le murmuró antes de que la chica estallará en una sonora carcajada. Haciéndolo sonreír ante el animo que mostraba.

Sakura se sintió como una tonta al percatarse que lo que hacía era espiarlos, se dio la vuelta y continuo su ruta luchando todo el trayecto contra esa infantil opresión en su pecho.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Aprecio todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, así que muchas gracias por sus palabras y espero que sea de su agrado el chp.

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	3. Chapter Misiones

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO III: Misiones**

La aprendiz de médico casi había olvidado en esos cinco días la existencia del pupilo de Maito Gai, ocupada como lo estaba con sus estudios en medicina y los entrenamientos, aunque escasos resultaban agotadores con la Hokage.

Lo que realmente la mantenía alejada del mundo externo era la gran biblioteca que había en la casa de los hokages, y que en su mayoría eran libros que la misma Tsunade había mandado a traer desde todos los puntos de las grandes naciones.

Sakura había quedado maravillada ante esos grandes volúmenes que escondían métodos y bastos conocimientos en su recién descubierta pasión. Salía temprano de su casa encerrándose por horas en ese lugar, saliendo solo para comer y entrenar cuando la mujer la mandaba a llamar.

Empujo la puerta con la planta del pie, cargada con varios libros que le tapaban la vista y saludo a ambas mujeres. Dejó los libros sobre una de las mesas justo para escuchar el ligero carraspeo del chico.

**-"¡¿Neji-san?!. Lo siento no sabía que estabas aquí"-** Se excuso la pelirosa, recibiendo solo un despectivo gesto por parte del Hyuga.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar las razones de la estancia de Neji, Tsunade pidió la atención de ambos para tenderles un sobre con sus nuevas misiones. Descubriendo ambos con desagrado que dichas misiones eran rango D y C, tal y como se los había advertido.

La kunoichi suspiro desanimada, mientras que él parecía interesado en la descripción de sus deberes. Sakura lo miro ceñuda preguntándose si aquellas misiones sosas le interesaban, curvo ligeramente sus labios cuando advirtió la molesta mirada que Neji le dirigía a la Hokage.

**-"Hyuga recuerda que es tu castigo por el fracaso en tu última misión. Y si ambos no se marchan ahora mismo serán dos meses"-**

Muy a su pesar realizo una reverencia y se encamino a la salida, donde su nueva compañera lo esperada cargada de libros.

Caminaba detrás de ella, observando como su menudo cuerpo se balanceaba conforme los libros se inclinaban hacía los lados. Lo más parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, emparejándose a ella y tomando los libros. Sakura no pudo librarse del tenue color rosado que cubrió sus mejillas ante esa muestra de caballerosidad del castaño.

* * *

La primera de las tres misiones que les habían encomendado ese día consistía en quitar la mala hierba de algunas hectáreas, que mas tarde serían usadas para el próximo cultivo de vegetales y frutas.

Sakura tuvo que correr para coger al cachorro que salió volando junto con el montón de hierba, cuando el Hyuga se deshizo de ésta utilizando la simple presión que despedía el impacto de su palma extendida.

Meneo la cabeza hacia ambos lados y atino a cerrar la boca cuando Neji la miro con aquella presunción en su rostro. Sakura correspondió a su desafió con una de sus ocasionales miradas asesinas, echando sobre su vestido varios brotes de fresas dándole despectivamente la espalda al Hyuga y comenzando a plantarlos mientras él la miraba con una divertida sonrisa, que tuvo el cuidado de conservar para cuando se hinco frente a ella, tendiéndole una mano dispuesto a terminar su trabajo.

El gesto de molestia en el rostro de la kunoichi no duro mucho, por mas que intentará mostrárselo cada que él alzaba la vista y la miraba divertido ante su actitud.

Recibió de la anciana mujer una canasta con algunos alimentos como agradecimiento a su ayuda y, hecho a correr hasta alcanzar al ninja.

Su último y mas perturbador trabajo, fue el de domar a pequeños e infantiles demonios; como los había llamado Neji al enterarse de que ayudarían en la Academia.

--------------

**-"¿Estas segura de lo que lees?"- **Pregunto con cierto horror el hombre al escuchar que su compañera leía lo que tendrían que hacer frente la puerta de acero de la Academia.

**-"Segura, acaso no habías leído antes el informe"- **Demando la chica mirándolo con cierta irritación.

**-"No pienso domar a ningún pequeño demonio. Soy un ninja, un ninja sale a misiones, se infiltra en guaridas de enemigos, roba información, hasta asesina; no cuida niños"- **Espeto cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

**-"Vamos Neji-san, no puede ser tan malo"- **

Le dedico una divertida sonrisa mientras lo arrastraba adentro, tomándolo por la manga de su casaca.

Mas tarde Sakura tuvo que tomarlo con ambos brazos por la espalda, diciéndole con voz preocupada a un niño de no mas de cinco años que huyera, mientras ella le recordaba al ninja que usar su Kaiten no era la mejor opción para alejar a los pequeños curiosos que lo rodeaban, preguntándole que se sentía ser un ninja y, reclamándole les mostrará algunas técnicas.

Un sentimiento de preocupación recorrió su cuerpo al imaginar su reacción cuando le dijera que esa misión sería al menos tres veces a la semana, durante todo el mes.

* * *

Ambos ninjas se habían acoplado rápido al ritmo de esas sencillas misiones que no les tomaban mas de cuatro horas y, aunque él continuaba con su mutismo ella comenzaba a apreciar esas escasas horas a su lado.

También había aprendido a controlar esa mezcla de irá y celos que nacía en ella cuando se llegaba a topar con los entrenamientos de Neji y Tenten.

La sentencia que la hokage les había impuesto estaba por llegar a su fin. Neji no dejaba de contar las horas que faltaban para que su tortura expirara, aunque si lo pensaba más fríamente se descubría pensando en que pasaría después.

Desde luego regresaría a sus misiones fuera de la aldea, lo que lo regocijaba con creces, pero también implicaría que dejaría de ver a la pelirosa. No es que se tratará de una necesidad constante estar a su lado, ni escuchar sus reprimendas o sus problemas, como en ocasiones le había contado; pero de algún modo se había acostumbrado a su presencia y había aprendido a valorar esas escasas horas a su lado.

Para Sakura Haruno las cosas eran mucho mas complicadas, si sus simples y por muy tontas que parecieran misiones terminaban, significaba que permanecería un tiempo en reposo como ninja; concentrándose únicamente en sus estudios de medicina y entrenando solo Dios sabía cuando. Porque aunque no lo aparentará Tsunade constantemente estaba ocupada tratando de cubrir el trabajo que a diario llegaba.

Su cabeza parecía un enjambre de tanto darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Reconocía que debía de entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades ninjas por si misma, pero entrenando sola sabía mejor que nadie que nunca alcanzaría progresos contundentes, ni mucho menos sobresalientes.

Así que una tarde, después de mucho reprimirlo había aceptado que más que necesitar la ayuda del joven genio de los Hyuga, la deseaba. Había visto mas de una vez cuan fuerte entrenaba él solo, y cuando lo hacía con sus compañeros; que sin duda prefería verlo con Lee que con Tenten, resultaban excepcionales sus movimientos y la concentración que mostraba.

El único inconveniente que surgía a todos sus planes era el hecho de no saber como pedírselo sin que él la rechazara a la primera, de la mirada asesina conocía que no se libraría, pero una negación no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Así pues un día antes de que su temporal equipo terminará, Sakura apretó con fuerza sus puños manteniéndose lo mas recta posible y una vez que consiguió la atención del hombre lo soltó sin mas.

**-"Neji-san, necesito tu ayuda"- **Dejó una pequeña pausa para que el chico la mirará tal y como había previsto y, continuo.

**-"Necesito que me entrenes, por favor quiero aprender a defenderme por mi misma estoy harta de depender de los demás. Quiero mostrarles a los demás que no solo soy una llorona. He observados como peleas, se que eres agresivo en tus ataques y que tu determinación es mas fuerte que de la cualquier otro, es por eso que quiero aprender de ti"- **

Mentalizo el tiempo que le llevaba responder; todas sus palabras eran cierta y no conocía otra forma de pedírselo, así que solo espero que sus argumentos no sonarán a capricho o suplica.

**-"Para eso esta Tsunade-sama y Kakashi"- **

Así que eso había sido una negación, trato que su desilusión no fuese muy notoria y murmuro algo para si misma.

**-"Tsunade-sama solo me entrena escasas horas a la semana y, Kakashi-sensei pasa mas tiempo fuera de la aldea que dentro"-**

Neji trato de ignorar su comentario caminando hacía su última misión clase A.

Por más que ella lo escondiera, Neji bien podía notar el sentimiento de fracaso ante su negación, lo sabía por su mirada pérdida y sus movimientos torpes y desganados.

Al final de su jornada Sakura noto como sus pasos eran mas apresurados, como si quisiera deshacerse de él, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando se alejaba demasiado frenaba su andar hasta que le daba alcance y comenzaba de nuevo a alejarse.

**-"Haruno..., me ocasionarás muchos problemas pero encontraré adecuar mi tiempo al tuyo. Te veré el lunes antes del medio día, no llegues tarde"-**

Lo que mas disfruto el heredero del Bouke, no fue el _-"Te lo agradezco Neji-san, prometo no defraudarte"- _.Sino la linda y jovial sonrisa que le siguió a sus palabras.

Giró rápidamente dándole la espalda a la chica, ocultando el singular sonrojo que cubrió tenuemente sus mejillas.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Neji, Sakura había aparecido poco antes de las 10 de la mañana. Había abandonado su vestido rosa y simplemente había aparecido con su lycra negra y una playera blanca, además su cabello rosa lo había amarrado en una cola baja, que de poco sirvió puesto que la gran mayoría de su cabello se había escapado de la liga.

Le tomo cerca de una hora explicarle a la chica, cuales eran las posturas mas comunes y básicas, las técnicas que podría emplear en diferentes situaciones y, hasta se dio el lujo de contarle algo de porque cada arma estaba diseñada de manera tan particular.

Sakura se sintió al principio como una pobre estudiante ante su nuevo y estricto sensei, pero aun cuando sabía todo o parte de lo que Neji le decía, presto verdadera atención a las palabras del genin; incluso auto concluyo que su aspecto era digno de apreciar y valorar tanto o más que su discurso.

Sintiendo enrojecer hasta la raíz de su cabello cuando el genio Hyuga le pedía que se pusiera de pie, imitará sus movimientos y terminará por tomar, no sin sentir ambos cierto hormigueo, su cuerpo para colocar en el lugar exacto, ya fuese su mano, su pie e incluso su cintura.

Sakura prefirió mil veces escucharlo que seguirle el ritmo. Una vez que le pidió se levantará la atacó sin previó aviso esquivándolo por mera práctica, pero apenas había eludió su ataque cuando las duras manos del genin golpearon su costado derecho y salió despedida algunos metros.

Dejó escapar un ligero gemido de dolor inclinándose en un intento por ponerse de pie y, abriendo mucho sus ojos al ver que su contrincante se acercaba a ella con suma facilidad; pego sus rodillas a su pecho y, tapo su rostro con sus manos al sentir como una kunai había cortado algunos de sus cabellos.

Cuando aparto sus manos de su rostro se encontró con la impávida mirada del ninja, dándose cuenta que había quedado atrapada entre su mortal mirada y el cuerpo del hombre.

**-"Primer error. Nunca cierres los ojos, por mas adverso que sea el combate no los debes cerrar, mucho menos si tus demás sentidos no están acostumbrados a trabajar por si solos. Siempre firme Haruno"-**

Pronuncio tan cerca de su rostro que por un instante tuvo mas miedo de sus palabras que de su cuerpo sobre ella. Aceptó la mano que le tendía para ponerse de pie. Iniciando de nuevo el combate.

Al término de dos horas Sakura no solo estaba exhausta, sino también había escuchado por lo menos 20 errores que cometía.

**-"¿Te cuesta trabajo concentrar el chakra en la palma de tus manos?"- **La cuestiono mientras le daba un instante de tregua.

**-"No, lo que aún no consigo es mantenerlo mucho tiempo en ellas"- **Comunicó mientras se apoyaba en un árbol y respiraba con dificultad.

**-"Tienes una semana para mejorar. Después sabrás porque es importante que puedas hacerlo"-**

Ella solo asintió a su petición y, una vez que su respiración se había normalizado se despidió del ninja.

Y mientras leía un libro a un lado de ella, con las palmas al frente una sobre la otra tratando de aliviar a un pajarillo, se preguntaba porque Neji Hyuga se preocupaba por que ella aprendiera a mantener su chakra en un solo punto.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**D**e nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y ya estoy atendiendo algunas de sus sugerencias, pero aun faltan algunos capítulos para que se de el progreso de Sakura y algunos detalles; espero que cuando lo vean queden satisfechas, en especial Sakura kunoichi no power que lo suguirio.

**Y **el fic en su totalidad será un Neji&Sakura, pero si verán a Tenten algo arizca y hasta cierto punto celosa, pero ya sabrán a que se debe, no solo es por mi renuencia y el traicionar la pareja de Neji&Tenten, que siempre será mi favorita. Duda contestada Busu?

_Bruja, Cerezita-Chan, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, SakuroCefiro, Sakura kunoichi no power, busu y Alenis_, les agradezco sus rws.

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	4. Chapter ¿Tortura o Entrenamiento?

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO IV¿Tortura o Entrenamiento?**

Sakura tenía que replantearse seriamente cual de sus dos entrenamientos terminaría primero con su corta vida. Si el de la rubia mujer, que no cesaba de gritarle que se moviera al tiempo que miles de bombas salían despedidas en su dirección, o el de Neji que aunque apenas iban cinco días no existía parte de su cuerpo que no se quejará cada que hacía el mas simple movimiento.

**-"¿Aprendiste a estabilizar tu chakra en tus manos?"-** Soltó apenas vio aparecer a Sakura.

La joven genin se mordió la esquina de su labio inferior y lo miro con nerviosismo.

La semana que él le había dado para mejorar expiraba justo en ese momento y, aunque lo había intentado; esforzándose cada día ya fuese durante sus entrenamientos con la hokage o a solas en su casa dentro de su bañera. Una noche una ligera sonrisa de triunfo ilumino su rostro que minutos antes se mostraba contraído esforzándose para que el flujo de energía en su palma permaneciera; pero su grito de frustración fue mayor que esa mueca cuando sin mas su chakra se había desvanecido.

Así que ahora no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle a su joven sensei, que sencillamente no era capaz de mantenerlo por mas de treinta segundos y de forma inconsistente.

**-"Conoces cual es el principio básico del Hakkeshō Kaiten de nuestro clan"-**

Sakura respondió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo crecer en ella un febril dejo de orgullo al explicarle al poseedor de dicha técnica cuales eran los cimientos de ésta.

Neji la observo detenidamente impresionado por lo extenso de sus conocimientos. _Si tan solo fuese tan hábil para combatir como lo era para memorizar_; se dijo con pesar sospechando que la chica no había progresado en su jutsu.

**-"Haruno, tendrás que atacarme con todas tus fuerzas y quiero que observes que es lo que hago"-**

En una décima de segundo el sonriente rostro de la pelirosa se volvió severo, poniendo firme su cuerpo y lanzándose contra el oji-blanco. Su primer golpe lo dirigió al rostro imparcial del genin, sorprendiendose al notar que su puño nunca lo toco a pesar de que él seguía sin moverse.

Interpuso su distancia cinco minutos después de atacarlo con piernas y manos sin mucho éxito.

**-"¿Y? Que fue lo que notaste"-**

**-"Que ninguno de mis ataques te dio"- **Al notar que esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba se esforzó por ser mas explicita **–"Fue como si entre tu y yo se interpusiera una barrera..."- **Pero a juicio de la chica, eso tampoco satisfago al shinobi.

**-"¡Haruno!"- **La llamo de forma brusca plantando frente a ella su palma completamente recta. **–"Dime que vez"-**

La mujer se esforzó por decirle todo cuanto percibía, pero por mas que se esforzará no conseguía descifrar que era lo que Neji quería escuchar. Finalmente el genin suspiro y controlándose, comenzó a explicar lo que se suponía ella debía de haberse dado cuenta.

**-"No pregunto por lo que tu vista capta. Esperaba que lo notarás por ti misma, pero veo que aún eres inexperta"- **Y aunque su comentario no era mal intencionado consiguió herir el ego de la chica, apresurándose a pedirle una nueva oportunidad.

Él simplemente sintió y retrocedió unos pasos esperando a que la chica lo golpeará.

**-"Chakra"- **Exclamó después de un instante, y la escueta sonrisa que él le dirigió la animo a continuar **–"Cada que ataco alguna parte de tu cuerpo, despides un mínimo de chakra haciendo que mi ataque sencillamente se pierda en la nada"- **

**-"El principio básico de la técnica del clan Hyuga"- **Pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y Neji pareció perder por un instante el suelo sobre el que estaba parado, al ver la linda sonrisa de la kunoichi armonizando perfectamente con sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Tosió para despejar su mente de aquellas niñerías que sentía y paso a la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento.

**-"Cuando yo te ataque tu tendrás que contrarrestarlo con tu chakra. No creo que seas capaz de concentrar tu poder en cualquier parte del cuerpo, así que tu única arma serán tus manos"-**

Sakura comprendió porque la insistencia de él por mejorar su jutsu y, se arrepintió de que su técnica fuese tan deficiente al percatarse de los precisos y moderados golpes que le propinaba..

Al final del entrenamiento considero que había salido bien librada de esa nueva rutina.

Conforme pasaron los días Sakura se dio cuenta, que una vez que lograbas familiarizarte con el heredero del Bouke, las cosas se ponían cada vez mas complicadas y difíciles para ella.

Por un lado, sus entrenamientos se habían encrudecido. Seguía sin controlar su chakra justo como él deseaba, porque indiscutiblemente había habido progresos importantes a juzgar de la kunoichi pero para el frío ninja eso aún no le decía nada.

Y su nueva regla, suponía para Sakura una apremiante urgencia mejorar su jutsu. Pasada una semana Neji había optado por bloquear por completo el flujo de chakra de sus brazos, provocando no solo que se le arrojará indignada usando sus piernas, puesto que sus manos sencillamente parecían de papel. Pero solo había provocado que el genin se burlará altaneramente, al final ella misma había terminado riéndose junto con él.

---------

La primera vez él había dirigido su ataque a su estomago, Sakura lo detuvo atrapando su puño con su mano. Le sonrió de manera retadora, mirándolo con sus graves ojos esmeraldas pero su efímero triunfo se evaporo cuando vio en él su mordaz sonrisa.

**-"¡Oye! Que haz hecho"- **Pregunto asustada cuando sintió desaparecer la fuerza de sus brazos

**-"Bloquear los puntos por donde fluye tu chakra. Tu energía puede volver a correr libremente si aprendes a controlar las emisiones de chakra. Entre mas tardes en aprenderlo mas sospechas despertarás cuando Tsunade-sama se empiece a cuestionar porque no haz mejorado en tu curación con energía"-**

Sakura hizo todo un puchero al escuchar el grado de su nuevo problema. Ingeniándoselas ahora para disimular ante la hokage su falta de poder con que realizaba sus deberes curativos.

* * *

Con el transcurso de los meses Neji Hyuga comenzó a perder interés por las misiones fuera de la aldea; cierto era que muchas de ellas las realizaba en aldeas vecinas y las disfrutaba, pero nunca antes había estado mas de acuerdo con las dos bestias verdes de Konoha cuando proponían llegar a la aldea en medio día, realizar rápido la misión y regresar cuanto antes a su villa; teniendo como resultados misiones de no mas de una semana fuera de Konoha y, apartado de esa enigmática chica. Que por mas que se negará a reconocerlo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar que un fuerte vinculó había nacido entre ellos. 

No estaba seguro si ese lazo había surgido a raíz de su misión por impedir que huyera y, que él arriesgará su vida por salvar lo que en ese momento vio como una débil y poco diestra ninja. Ahora su concepto había cambiado radicalmente, reconocía que la pelirosa era mucho mejor ninja de lo que cualquiera de sus allegado hubiera imaginado, sintiéndose orgulloso de los grandes adelantos que había logrado, acrecentando su ego al saber que en gran medida él había sido el que explotará dicho potencial.

**-"¡¡¡Wooaahh!!! Sakura-san"- **Agitó fuertemente su brazo con la llama de su juventud, para atraer la atención de la chica. Lee acelero mas hasta llegar a ella que se había detenido a esperarlos al verlos llegar.

**-"Lee-san, Gai-sensei, Neji-san...Tenten bienvenidos¿como les fue de misión?"- **Los recibió con una linda sonrisa, enrojeciendo levemente al saludar al oji-blanco.

Por mas que la kunoichi castaña trato de evitarlo su voz sonó cortante y fría cuando por mera cortesía se despidió de Sakura. Gai hizo lo mismo después de recalcarle a la pelirosa que la llama de la juventud de su discípula era tal que no moderaba su impaciencia por llegar a su hogar.

**-"Los esperábamos desde hace tres días"-**

**-"Sakura-san te preocupaste por nosotros"- **Exclamo emocionado Lee, pero Sakura miró con cierta timidez a su compañero. **–"Tardamos porque al final Neji y TenTen quedaron atrapados en una emboscada que les tendieron cuando regresábamos. Un día tardamos en dar con ellos..."- **

Sakura se pregunto porque no le había respondido con el mismo desprecio a la chica de los chongitos, que sin razón aparente había comenzado a odiarla, y si ese sentimiento lo graficara presentía que superaría fácilmente a Ino.

**-"Al final los encontramos, pero el brazo de Neji tiene mal aspecto. Sakura-san que te parece si le hechas un vistazo"-**

Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones para atender la petición de Lee. Alzó por arriba de su codo la casaca de Neji y examino palpando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel terriblemente magullada.

**-"Neji-san tu herida a comenzado a supurar, será mejor que me acompañes al hospital ahí podré curarte mejor"-**

Un ligero sonrojo estuvo presente en las mejillas de genin todo el tiempo que Sakura mantuvo entre su regazo su brazo.

La infección de su herida represento para Sakura una pequeña tregua en sus reanudados entrenamientos, y para el Hyuga significo los constantes y dulces cuidados que le brindaba la chica cada que limpiaba su herida.

Agradeciendo por primera vez que aún no fuese capaz de sanar correctamente con su chakra.

**

* * *

**

**-"Neji-niisan, espera... quisiera preguntarte algo"- **Lo detuvo la tímida ninja cuando lo vio atravesar el jardín.

**-"Podrías ayudarme a decidir que flor combina mejor con éstas"- **Pregunto la chica, cuando su primo se acerco a ella preguntándose porque recurría a él y no a una de las sirvientas o a su hermana.

Observó aún sin decir nada el bouquet que sostenía Hinata con ambas manos, asombrándose que aquellas flores fuesen unas sakuras de su árbol.

**-"Y porque haz elegido esa flor tan común en esta época del año"- **La cuestiono, mientras se acercaba a uno de los árboles sagrados de la casa y cortaba algunos Iris de brillante y lustroso color blanco.

**-"Es por el cumpleaños de Sakura. Es mañana y me gustaría ofrecerle algo de nuestro jardín"- **

La miró mezcla de irritación y de sorpresa; creía conocer bien a su nueva doctora, pero ni siquiera sabía que su cumpleaños estaba en puerta. Así que molesto consigo mismo le tendió a la chica las flores

**-"Sabes que esta flor simboliza la longevidad de nuestro clan"-**Dijo aceptando el buen gusto del ninja. **–"Seguro que a ella le gustarán. Por cierto deberías de regalarle algo para su cabello, haz visto cuan largo lo lleva ya"- **

Permaneció un instante de pie sin mirar a su prima, analizando la reciente noticia, como hacía siempre que un hecho le importaba.

Pasó toda la tarde recorriendo las calles de Konoha, deteniéndose con discreción a mirar los aparadores de algunas tiendas; preguntándose que podría ser mejor si una peineta que simulaba el símbolo de la aldea o unos pasadores con un sencillo diseño de pétalos de flor.

Claro que las cosas hubieran resultado mucho mas sencillas si contará con la siempre acertada opinión femenina; pero la única mujer de su equipo lo había fulminado con la mirada apenas le pregunto cual obsequio sería el indicado para su pupila. Hinata por su parte, se encontraba ocupada arreglando el bouquet; quedándole como única opción vagar horas enteras y pasando su mirada de un objeto a otro.

* * *

Giró hacía ella al escuchar su animado saludo, fijándose mecánicamente en su bonito cabello rosado. Recordando agradecerle a su prima por el consejo. 

Conforme Sakura avanzaba hacía él con su jovial sonrisa notó como su cabello ondeaba sobre su espalda, comprobando que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros.

Neji pareció contrariado cuando Sakura no comento nada acerca de su cumpleaños; había imaginado que la chica le reprocharía con su singular tono de voz, mezcla de indignación y burla su falta de cordialidad.

Pero la kunoichi no se había interesado siquiera en enfadarse con él. El día anterior se le había visto notoriamente emocionada por su 14vo cumpleaños, pero después de su práctica con el dueño de Bouke, donde él ni siquiera noto su comentario respecto al día y, ni que decir del poco interés mostrado cuando ella le menciono la fecha de su cumpleaños y algunos de sus gustos.

Así que renunciando a todos sus infantiles deseos a media noche, determino que sencillamente no podía esperar mucho del genio Hyuga. Y como en reiteradas ocasiones él no dejaba de recordarle lo débil que podría llegar a ser cuando mostraba sus emociones, opto por suprimirlas por única ocasión.

Hubiera sido de gran utilidad que el oji-blanco recordase sus propias palabras y el tono imperioso en que las pronunciabas; en lugar de auto-cuestionarse las razones de la chica para mostrarse como a diario lo hacía. Ocasionando que no se percatará de sus ataques, ni de la dirección en que éstos los estaban llevando.

Si una tercera persona hubiera estado observándolos, comprendería el porque de los aún inexpertos movimientos que realizaba la kunoichi evitando los ataques que su compañero le propinaba sin medir el ritmo de éstos.

Por breves instantes el manejo de sus piernas era excelente, entorpeciéndolos con rapidez conforme los puños del hombre la asediaban sin tregua. Retrocedió sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta hasta quedar al límite del río, ladeo correcta y eficazmente su cuerpo hacia su izquierda evitando que la palma del shinobi golpeara su flanco derecho.

Muy seguramente él se hubiera alegrado de su limpió movimiento, de no ser por que el pie de Sakura trastabillo cuando debajo de el no quedaba mas tierra firme y éste se hundió en el lodo, haciendo que su cuerpo se fuera para atrás, sintiendo solamente el frío golpe del agua cuando se hundió en el río.

Neji tardo mas de lo normal en percatarse de lo que había estado haciendo, y de no haber sido por las gotas de agua que salpicaron su rostro, seguramente no hubiera notada la falta de Sakura. Se hinco cerca de la orilla tendiéndole su mano, usando su propio peso como balance para sacarla del agua.

La kunoichi quedo a gatas mientras expulsaba el poco líquido que había entrado a su boca. Respiraba sofocadamente tanto por la zambullida como por el entrenamiento, pasando sus dos manos sobre su cabello exprimiendo el exceso de agua y echándoselo sobre su hombro; ignorando en el proceso al genin frente a ella y, su ropa ceñida firmemente a su cuerpo por culpa del agua.

Frente a ella, los firmes ojos del Hyuga no habían pasado por alto ninguno de sus movimientos, observando como sus manos circulaban desde su cien bajando hasta la punta de su cabello, apretándolo para que el líquido pasara a través de sus dedos. De sus manos cerca de su hombro recorrió la coyuntura de su cuello bajando hasta fijarse en el ligero monte que formaban sus pechos.

La ligera tela de su vestido rosa se había adherido celosamente a su cuerpo, delineando con suma perfección su gentil constitución. Resaltando indiscutiblemente la menuda elevación que formaban sus pechos.

Sus propias manos se percataron de su ropa mojada, ocasionando que sintiera, hasta ese momento la aguda mirada del shinobi sobre ella. Colocando en un gesto de pudor sus brazos frente su pecho, mientras que su mirada apenada buscaba los ojos del genin. Sintiendo como un fuerte color escarlata cubría su rostro al percatarse de su condición.

**-"Lo lamento Sakura"- **Se disculpo el ninja inclinando hacia su derecha su rostro mirando ahora al césped.

Una peculiar sonrisa apareció en los labios de la kunoichi al escuchar su nombre de los labios del genin. Si bien recordaba esa era la primera vez en todos esos meses que llevaban de conocerse, que él la llamaba por su nombre; se inclino hacia el mismo lado que Neji, buscando de nuevo su mirada intrigada en si se había dado cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

Cuando él finalmente alzo la mirada hasta ella permanecieron en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, sino ese otro tipo lleno de tranquilidad que sólo los buenos amigos son capaces de conseguir.

Pero el rostro de Sakura mostraba una seriedad inhabitual y casi parecía preocupada. Una sensación, parecida a un escalofrío recorrió el interior del castaño, inquieto por si ese gesto se debía a su estúpida mirada de minutos antes.

**-"Neji-san acabas de llamarme por mi nombre"- **Exclamó feliz después de un momento.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron sorprendidos para después esbozar una divertida sonrisa, liberando súbitamente esa tensión que el mismo se había formado.

Ambos miraron hacía los árboles cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos, viendo acercarse hacía ellos a Tenten, que después de dedicarle una despectiva mirada a la pelirosa, se dirigió a su compañero de equipo.

**-"Neji, Gai-sensei me ha encargado te dijera que partiremos a la media noche, no llegues tarde"- **

Sin nada que decirle a la chica dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí, dejando a ambos ninjas en absoluto silencio.

Cuando el genin se dirigió a Sakura noto esos lacerados ojos; sabía que Tenten se comportaba diferente con ella. En ocasiones, durante sus misiones observaba detenidamente a su compañera preguntándose por que se comportaba fría y poco amable con Sakura, conocía a la castaña desde la Academia y sabía que su carácter era por demás solidario y cálido. Sin duda existía entre ellas una fuerte rivalidad.

Un repentino impulso, al ver como sus ojos esmeralda se habían ensombrecido le hizo pensar que tal vez debía disculparse en nombre de su compañera. Pero desecho pronto esa idea al saber que él no era una persona que se excusará por simplicidades, ni mucho menos en nombre de otros. Frunció el ceño ante semejante pensamiento antes de escuchar a su compañera.

**-"No sabía que tenías de nuevo una misión y...¿es peligrosa?"- **

**-"Tardaran mucho en regresar"- **Volvió a preguntar antes de que él hablara.

**-"Hinata-sama te espera esta noche en la mansión. No faltes, ella te ha preparado algo"- **

Y antes de marcharse se aseguro que Sakura aceptara.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**C**reo que hoy si estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios, es que la última parte no me termina de convencer, lo modifique varias veces pero aún así creo que le falto algo .. en fin ustedes me lo harán saber.

_SakuroCefiro, Lady-Scorpio, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, Neferetc, Joesca, Black Cronos_ (Tienes toda a razón, cometi un error con aquello de las misiones, pero de pronto se me van las cabras al monte y tardan en regresar, pero lo corregí tan pronto leí tu rw). _De nueva cuenta gracias a todas por sus rws y continuo con la historia, hasta que a la bruja y a mí se nos acaben las ideas. D_

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	5. Chapter Entre la Espera y la Esperanza

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO V**

Hinata la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y, Sakura juzgó que debió poner mas atención a su atuendo al ver el bonito y fino kimono que la heredera del Souke llevaba puesto.

Se aliso pasando sus manos de arriba abajo su vestido rosa, acomodando lo mas decentemente su cabello mientras observaba cada detalle del atuendo de Hinata; aunque a decir verdad tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo, tan solo contó con lo exacto para después de su entrenamiento con Tsunade se diera un rápido baño y tomara un vestido limpio.

La oji-blanco la animo a pasar con un suave movimiento de su mano cuando llegaron al final del pasillo. En lo que mas tarde descubrió que era un anexo a la mansión.

**-"Valla frentona, debimos haberle dicho a Neji te comunicará que en estas ocasiones se debe uno de arreglar"- **

Y finalmente concluyó la shinobi que su atuendo era el menos indicado para la ocasión, con el mordaz comentario de Ino junto con su bonita falda azul y playera blanca con pequeños bordes plateados acentuando mas el dorado de su cabello suelto. A su lado se encontraba Shikamaru mirándola con ojos dormilones propios de él, Chouji miraba mas a menudo las bandejas de alimento que había en la mesa que a ella. Frente a ellos Shino y Kiba platicaban entre ellos, a su lado Hanabi se divertía con las bromas de Rock Lee.

**-"Sakura-san, espero que no te moleste que haya organizado esto para celebrar tu cumpleaños"- **Le dijo la apenada chica, al ver que la pelirosa seguía de pie en la entrada.

**-"¡Oh! No para nada, te lo agradezco Hinata, es solo que me resulta extraño verlos a todos menos a Naruto"- **Dejó de agitar sus manos, al mencionar a su compañero que hacía meses se había ido junto con Jiraya; tratando de ocultar que la ausencia que en realidad le extrañaba y había buscado en toda la habitación había sido la de Neji.

**-"Tenten me pidió la disculparás, tuvo cosas que hacer antes de irnos y no pudo venir"- **

Si se hubiera grabado ese día, todos hubieran visto como Sakura daba media vuelta en cámara lenta hacía Neji, que caminaba hacía ellas cargando una charola con algunos postres.

Agradeció de buena gana el pretexto de la castaña para no asistir y entro seguida de ambos Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga mas que probar la variedad de comida que habían dispuesto para la fiesta, mas que platicar con los demás ninjas, mas que hacerle caso a Hinata, cuando le insistía en que era buen momento para entregarle su regalo. Mas que cualquier otra cosa, el poseedor del Byakugan había mantenido su mirada fija en la kunoichi, observando, como si de lo mas maravilloso se tratará, como a ratos reía con sus amigos para después gritar y hacer pucheros por los comentarios de la rubia, volviendo súbitamente a su ordinaria pasividad.

Se lamento el no ser una persona mas expresiva, si lo fuese hubiera podido responder de la misma manera las amistosas miradas y sonrisas que por ratos le dedicaba la pelirosa.

Finalmente la sala fue quedándose vacía hasta quedar únicamente los Hyuga y Sakura. Cuando se levanto y tomo las flores que Hinata le había regalado comprendieron que había llegado el momento de retirarse.

Hinata le hizo un ademán con la mano a su hermana, que sin repelar la siguió a través del pasillo. Dejando a ambos shinobis a solas.

Neji imito a la pelirosa poniéndose de pie esperando sin decir nada a que saliera y, recorrer el largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la salida.

**-"Te deseo mucha suerte en tu misión"- **La voz de la chica fue la primera en escucharse en medio de la absoluta calma y tranquilidad de la noche. Bajando mas el tono de su voz concluyo. **–"Y espero que regreses pronto"- **

Realizo una modesta reverencia como despedida y justo antes de que saliera, la pausada voz del ninja la detuvo.

**-"Sakura; creo que esto se vera bien en tu cabello"- **La aprendiza de medicina creyó que su voz había sonado algo insegura, pero como no era tangible que pudiera pasarle a Neji Hyuga, simplemente bajo la vista hasta la pequeña caja que sostenía en su mano. **–"Pensaba dártelo en la mañana pero..."- **

**-"Neji-san recordaste mi cumpleaños, pensé que no lo harías pero lo hiciste"- **Lo corto entusiasmada al tomar de sus manos el regalo. **–"Me encantan"- **Exclamo al ver los prendedores que había dentro de la suave tela opalina de seda.

El poseedor del Byakugan asintió secamente por el cumplido de la chica y, sin esperar mas fue su turno de despedirse.

**-"Debo irme Gai-sensei y los demás me esperan. Voy por mis cosas, tal vez pueda acompañarte a tu casa"- **Se ofreció, dejando que hablara mas su conciencia que su propia razón.

**-"Me encantaría"- **

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y Sakura que quedó en el mismo lugar esperando con una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no era capaz de sostener por que no la sentía.

Ambas hermanas enrojecieron apenas, aceptando en silenció la fría mirada de reproche que el mayor de los Hyuga les lanzó cuando las vio de pie en la puerta de entrada; ambas se miraron cuando él paso y se sonrieron mutuamente cuando lo vieron salir de nuevo reuniéndose con la kunoichi.

----------------

**-"Hinata-sama dice que la flor blanca simboliza nuestro clan y nuestra longevidad"- **

Hablo antes de que su longevo silencio se alargará mas.

**-"Nunca antes la había visto. Y eso que Ino atiende una florería, de niña solía ir seguido a su tienda, deje de hacerlo cuando ella y yo peleamos"- **Termino con un molesto dejo de tristeza que no paso desapercibo por el hombre terminando su frase.**-"Por Uchiha Sasuke"- **

Lo miro extrañada, estaba segura que nunca había hablado con él de la repentina separación con su amiga de la infancia. Neji pareció notarlo por que al instante agrego.

**-"Hinata-sama una vez lo menciono"- **

**-"En verdad esta flor escenifica su clan, extraña y misteriosa justo como ustedes"- **

Fue su manera de darle a entender que no quería seguir hablando de eso. Y él lo acepto de buen grado, por que súbitamente al mencionar el nombre del peli-negro sintió una irracional molestia.

Caminaron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, prácticamente hasta que llegaron a la bifurcación que los separaría y, que Sakura había reconocido como un doloroso recuerdo. Como el lugar donde se había separado de Sasuke hace casi un año.

Neji reparo al instante en esa húmeda y desolada mirada; la conocía a la perfección por que había sido la imagen que más recordaba de ella desde el día de su extraña misión de rescate.

Ese día ella le había confesado que a su juicio amaba al Uchiha y, él al finalizar su jornada se había propuesto por mero capricho que descubriría que significaban esas palabras. Una desagradable sensación a rechazo le advirtió que comenzaba a entender sus palabras.

Sakura se adelanto unos pasos quedando justo en el lugar donde había llorado y suplicado en vano para que Sasuke que se quedará junto a ella, quedando al final como una perdedora. Sollozo sin darse cuenta que sus sentimientos continuaban vigentes.

Limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, aunque no fue necesario porque ninguna lágrima había corrido por sus mejillas cuando sintió la reconfortante mano de Neji sobre su hombro.

**-"Lo siento Neji-san, es solo que aquí fue donde ..."- **

**-"Tardaremos mas de una semana en volver¿Podrías esperar mi regreso?"-** Pregunto en un tono afable y sincero.

Sakura pudo haber pensado que sus palabras solo eran para levantarle el animo o, que tal vez cuando se girará su altanera sonrisa estaría ahí para recalcarle que todo era una burla. Pero cuando lo miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes reconoció que nunca antes lo había visto tan serio y amable.

Le sonrió lánguidamente, diciendo que lo esperaría con ese sencillo gesto.

Y al ver el complacido rostro de Neji Sakura noto que el recuerdo de Sasuke ya no dolía como había temido.

**-"Te llevarás una sorpresa cuando regreses"- **

Fueron las últimas palabras que el genio Hyuga se llevó a su misión, cuando Sakura se despidió de él alejándose hacía su casa.

* * *

**-"Sakura mirando por la ventana nunca sanarás ese pobre conejo"- **La reprimió la Godaime. 

Su discípula se disculpo como cada que la mujer le reprochaba su falta de concentración, suspiro cansada, le murmuro algunas palabras al animal que la miraba con dolor y juntando sus manos noto como de ellas despedía un curativo halo verde. Agradecio con una inclinación la felicitación que la rubia le dedico.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Gai y su equipo salieran de misión y hasta entonces no habían recibido noticias de ellos. Los primeros días la oji-verde se había mantenido calmada, dedicándose a sus entrenamientos médicos, notando como finalmente sus esfuerzos iban haciendo mella.

El séptimo día había buscado cualquier pretexto para ir hacía la salida Sur, esperando a que el explosivo duo de bestías verdes aparecieran seguido de la usual seriedad de Neji. Pronto la noche llego dejando en la kunoichi un dejo de preocupación.

Trato primero recibir alguna noticia proveniente de Tsunade, pero sin atreverse a preguntárselo directamente. Finalmente, después de mucho meditar fue a casa de Hinata, quedando no solo preocupada, sino apenada por su mal infundado temor de que algo malo podría haberles pasado.

Pero según las propias palabras de su tímida prima. Maito Gai acostumbraba a plantearles diferentes pruebas de regreso, provocando que se retrasarán algunos días. Así que se conformaba con mostrar su angustia mirando a través de la alta ventana de Tsunade, esperando alguna señal de su regreso.

Con su recién aprendido jutsu fue transferida al hospital central por ordenes de la Hokage. Ayudándole no solo a mejorar su habilidad, si no además resulto un buen remedio para olvidar la ausencia de su compañero.

De lo contrarió se habría dado cuenta que el mes casi tocaba a su fin y que Tsunade, preocupada por la tardanza del equipo de Maito Gai había enviado al termino de la tercera semana una nueva brigada en su búsqueda.

* * *

Sakura salió tarde del hospital apartando de su rostro su sedoso cabello, preguntándose si ese fuerte viento desencadenaría en una tormenta veraniega. 

Se acerco al final de la calle atraída por el murmullo y alboroto que comenzaba a formarse en torno a los recién llegados.

No es que su corazón le haya advertido que él era el objeto de dicho alboroto. Pero apenas vio a la gran Sanin dictando algunas ordenes se abrió paso a través de las personas, retrocediendo un paso horrorizada al ver el cuerpo maltrecho de Neji Hyuga sobre una improvisada camilla de telas sucias, a su lado Tenten sostenía por la cintura a Lee que se apoyaba en ella pasando su brazo por su cuello, sin pasar por alto su cojera y la carne al rojo vivo de su ojo derecho.

Maito Gai no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, sus heridas eran a simple vista severas, pero él parecía no hacer caso de ellas mientras hablaba atropelladamente respondiendo a las preguntas que la Godaime le hacía.

Sakura se sorprendió, por sobre su temor al ver que la castaña kunoichi increíblemente parecía ilesa, si acaso unos cuantos rasguños, su ropa completamente manchada de sangre y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas ahora secas que habían dejado su marca por toda sus sucias mejillas.

**-"Tsunade-sama, puedo ayudar"- **Sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo firme y calmada que su voz había sonado.

**-"Sakura apresúrate a disponer cuatro habitaciones y, atiende las heridas de Tenten"- **

Por una fracción de segundo su verde mirada se cruzo con la de ella, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue ese fuerte deseo de ayudar y aliviar el dolor de sus compañeros.

La rubia mujer desistió en debatir con el hombre, accediendo a su compañía mientras revisaba a sus pupilos. Shizune se había encargado de las heridas de Lee, que para el alivió de ellas y de Gai solo se trataba de una fractura menor y su ojo sanó apenas la mujer puso su mano sobre la cortada.

-------------

La pregunta que carcomía a la pelirosa murió muchas veces en la punta de sus labios, incapaz de hablarle a la maltrecha kunoichi. Limitándose a limpiar sus heridas y curarlas con un poco de su chakra.

Cuando termino secó el sudor de su frente con su brazo y sonrió complacida por su trabajo. Pero si bien no fue una sonrisa dedicada a Tenten, ésta retiro su rostro en un evidente gesto de molestia. Forzándose a pronunciar un _Gracias _abandono la habitación dejando a Sakura sentada frente a la cama, bufó haciendo que un mechón de rosado cabello se elevará por unos segundos, meneo el rostro y después de recoger las gasas que había usado se apresuró hasta el cuarto del oji-blanco.

Temió por un ínstate, antes de que su mano tocará el pomo de la puerta que la rara kunoichi se encontrará adentro; después de todo era su compañero el que estaba herido y comprendía que eso seria mas lógico, pero no por eso dejo de sentir ese ponzoñoso ardor en su pecho.

Inclinó torpemente su cuerpo frente al patriarca del clan Hyuga, cuando al entrar fue con lo primero que se topó. Pero al parecer ni Hiashi Hyuga ni Tsunade se habían percatado de su presencia, tal vez se debiera a que la cortina divisora ocultaba buena parte de ella o, mas acorde sería que no la notarán por que en ese momento se encontraban hablando ambos en voz baja de espaldas a la chica, viendo cuando no se miraban entre ellos al genio que había sido severamente lesionado.

_-¡¿Estas segura de que fueron ellos?!- _Cuestiono, asegurándose que había interpretado correctamente las palabras de la mujer. Escuchar su propia voz lo volvió a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta hasta ese momento de la presencia de la shinobi.

Sakura sintió como su sangre se congelada con impresionante rapidez, al mirar esos severos y agresivos ojos blancos que le reprochaban mudamente su intromisión, abrió la boca buscando que una disculpada saliera de sus rosados labios, pero tuvo que ser socorrida por la Godaime.

**-"Haruno Sakura es mi nueva discípula, sus habilidades para controlar el chrakra siempre han sido impresionante y, su jutsu médico es formidable"- **De haberse encontrado frente a otra persona, se habría tomado la libertad de sonrojarse por las palabras de su maestra, pero simplemente hizo una nueva reverencia esperando recibir la aprobación del hombre.

**-"¿Le pediste que cuidará a mi sobrino?. Dijiste que sus heridas no representaban daños severos en su cuerpo"- **Demando su sincera respuesta sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

**-"Le pedí que se ocupará de las heridas de Tenten. Y como bien haz dicho las heridas de Hyuga Neji no son severas, pero tardará algunas horas en despertar y necesito a Sakura para que lo atienda hasta entonces"- **

Más que por sus palabras la joven medico le dedico una grata mirada a su maestra, al escuchar que la necesitaba para atenderlo. Antes de que sus impulsos la delatarán, miró a Hiashi respirando tranquilamente cuando la aprobó con suave movimiento.

**-"Mantenme informado Tsunade"- **Le pidió a la mujer, antes de inclinar ceremonialmente su cuerpo frente a ésta e inclinando solo el rostro ante la pelirosa.

Ambas mujeres lo vieron salir sin decir nada, Sakura solo le sonrió levemente turbada por la presencia del hombre.

**-"Llama a tu casa, diles que te quedarás toda la noche. Cuida bien de él no querrás tener a su tío reclamándote por la salud de su favorito"-**

**-"Hai"- **

Colocó una bandeja con agua fría y dobló delicadamente el paño blanco, antes de sentarse en el frío banco de metal frente a la cama.

Las primeras dos horas había procurado tener una cálida sonrisa, pues quería recibirlo de forma acogedora cuando abriera los ojos. Había aprendido que los pacientes preferían ver a alguien sonriendo que con cara afligida,y aunque no se diera cuenta de eso, no quería actuar como cuando Sasuke estuvo en una situación familiar.

Mansamente transcurrió el tiempo y esa alegría se perdió junto a los minutos, abriendo paso a la desesperación, misma que aumento cuando el genin se agito entre sueños espasmódicos. Lo sujeto firmemente por los hombros, pero incluso en ese estado la fuerza de él sobrepasaba a la de ella.

Se mordió su labio inferior para no gritar cuando la mano de Neji apretó como si se tratará de una garra su muñeca, Sakura forcejeo sin soltarlo para liberar su brazo, pero desistió al ver que no la soltaría hasta que se relajará. Estuvo a punto de pedir ayuda de otra enfermera al ser casi abatida por el forcejeo del ninja. Buscó apoyar mas firmemente sus pies para no caer sobre él y cerrando sus ojos se concentro para canalizar su chakra en sus manos.

Sintiendo como al tiempo que sus fuerzas menguaban,el cuerpo del shinobi comenzaba a tranquilizarse hasta que la expresión de su rostro se suavizo, Sakura aparto sus manos de los hombros del genin y lo observo unos instantes.

Su cabello largo de un profundo color chocolate descansaba suelto sobre la almohada notando los enmarañados nudos que se alcanzaban a formar. Miro por primera vez su rostro libre del protector y aunque aún llevaba la banda que cubría su frente Sakura supo que nunca volvería a ver un rostro tan impasible y apuesto. Bajó aun más su vista recorriendo aquel blanco cuello, repasando por simple práctica el nombre científico de cada uno de los músculos que notaba en el cuerpo del genio.

Su rostro se cubrió con un natural tono rosado cuando sus ojos llegaron al pecho desnudo del oji-blanco. Una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrió su menudo cuerpo, sintiendo como éste se estremecía con el simple y atrayente poder que generaba la semi-desnudes del Hyuga en ella. Segura de que nunca antes en su corta vida había visto tanto de un hombre, enrojeció aún mas al reconocer que en sus fantasías se había preguntado a menudo como luciría el miembro de los Hyuga.

Y aún cuando su reacción era la normal en una chica de 14 años su lógica no tardo en reprocharle su comportamiento. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente y, cuando lo volvió a mirar lo hizo con ojos médicos. Inspeccionando los bordes rojos cicatrizando en su pecho, se pregunto quien tendría tan poca conciencia como para dañar esa perfecta piel tan fácilmente.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**M**e gusto como quedo este capituló, cuando lo escribi senti que le faltaban algunas cosas pero el final considero que me quedó bien, tal vez no sea mucho pero ya es un avance en los sentimientos de Sakura y eso me gusto. De cualquier forma espero sus comenatrios.

Lady-Scorpio, Black Cronos, Tanitta, SakuroCefiro, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, Joesca, lizharuno,Sakura kunoichi no power. _Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que en los proximos capitulos sus dudas se vayan resolviendo. _

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	6. Chapter En el Umbral

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO VI: En el Umbral**

Sakura noto que de su costado derecho emanaba una fluida y constante cantidad de sangre. Recorrió con dos dedos la herida percatándose que fácilmente podría introducir uno de sus dedos. Extrañada, porque de ningún modo la gran Godaime hubiera podido pasar por alto semejante lesión, tanteo con su mano el mueble hasta dar con una gaza, la mojo sin mirar y presiono su costado quedando al instante empapado de sangre.

Repitió la operación dejando esta vez la compresa, hurgando entre los cajones hasta dar con una botella con un líquido azulino que lo vertió en sus temblorosas manos sin apartar su mirada de la herida que ahora había manchado hasta su pantalón; retiro la comprensa y aplico ambas manos sintiendo al instante como un abrasador calor corría a través de ellos introduciéndose en la carne.

Estuvo varias veces tentada a retirar sus manos, alejarlas de esa quemazón y sumergirlas en un líquido frío. Lejos de su deber como medico, su propio e insistente deseo de ayudarlo como tiempo atrás él lo había hecho con ella, la alentó a soportar su propio dolor.

Solo hasta que ésta sano casi por completo Sakura se dio el lujo de sonreír a medias, paso el dorso de su mano por su frente limpiando su sudor, para después recoger el pañuelo y cambiarlo por uno nuevo junto con la fresca y cálida agua que sustituyo para limpiar con peculiar ternura la sangre que había manchado todo su costado.

Para cuando termino el agua nuevamente se había teñido de rojo y, la kunoichi comenzó a sentir por primera vez en esa larga noche un constante dolor muscular. Paso el resto de la noche velando el ahora apacible rostro del genin.

Las primeras horas de la mañana habían quedado con rapidez atrás, ahora Sakura podía escuchar el continuo ir y venir de las enfermeras, se puso de pie y una vez que se aseguro que su paciente no despertaría salió del cuarto. Recién recordaba que Lee había pasado también la noche en el hospital y consideraba una descortesía no ir a visitarlo, así que para cuando la alegre voz del ninja le autorizo el paso coloco sobre su ya cansado rostro una alegre sonrisa.

**-"Sakura-san, así que es verdad lo que me dijeron las enfermeras, pasaste aquí la noche"- **Dijo con su habitual jovialidad extraña para esas matutinas horas.

**-"Lee-san ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?. Siento no haber venido antes pero Tsunade-sama me pidió que cuidará de Neji-san"- **Explico a modo de disculpa la pelirosa, apartando su culpable mirada de los sinceros ojos del chico.

**-"Y como se encuentra Neji. Yo estoy bien Shizune curo mis heridas pero Tsunade-sama me obligo a quedarme aquí"- **

Sakura lo miró agradecida, admirando su continuo entusiasmo y la preocupación que mostraba por su compañero antes de prestar atención a su condición.

**-"Él... parece que no va a despertar aún, su cuerpo sufrió heridas severas pero lo que me preocupa es su mente, toda la noche manifestó signos de agotamiento como si hubieran absorbido psicológicamente su poder físico"- **

Continuo hablando sin darse cuenta que sus dudas iban aflorando a la par de su provisional diagnostico; se disculpó con Lee al percatarse de sus cavilaciones, él simplemente agito su mano sin mostrar enfado alguno.

**-"Lee-san podrías contarme por favor que fue lo que les paso"- **Pidió con un débil tono de voz inyectado tanto por la duda como por el temor de saber que había pasado.

**-"N**uestra misión tendría que haber durado solo una semana, Tsunade nos pidió que investigáramos los acontecimientos en una villa cerca del país de la Hierba y como la Hokage sospechaba ese lugar había sido una base científica, experimentaba mutaciones humanas y Tenten encontró registros de genética avanzada, pero aparte de restos en descomposición y la instrumentación no hallamos mas.

**R**ealmente una desgracia, ninguno de nosotros hubiera llegado siquiera a imaginar que existieran mentes tan trastornadas para desarrollar ese tipo de experimentos, a los tres nos causo un gran impacto encontrarnos con todos esos cuerpos desmembrados, otros modificados quirúrgicamente y algunas ornamentas y cuerpos acartonados por la descomposición, en cada una de ellas se podía apreciar el dolor y la muerte agonizante que les depararon eso sujetos.

**A**unque creo que Gai-sensei se hacía una vaga idea de a quien pertenecía esa base porque durante todo el trayecto nos pidió estar alertas, insistió a Neji que usará su Byakugan todo cuanto pudiera y él permanecía despierto las pocas horas que nos dejaba descansar. Al quinto día de nuestra jornada de regreso percibió algo que nosotros no fuimos capaces de detectar, nos pidió a Neji y a mí que rodeáramos a Tenten y la protegiéramos, ambos asentimos, no fue necesario que nos lo pidiera porque ambos cuidábamos continuamente de ella. Incluso por las noches Neji la obligaba a dormir cerca de él.

**F**inalmente después de avanzar toda la mañana, que no lo parecía porque el bosque era tan denso que nos resultaba fácil perdernos Gai-sensei nos hizo frenar alzando una mano, tomando a Tenten con la otra para protegerla del ataque que habían dirigido a ella. El desacato de Neji le costo caro, aún contra toda advertencia de nuestro maestro de escondernos él se arrojó de lleno contra nuestro enemigo.

**N**os tomo un tiempo rastrearlo, porque sin su Byakugan solo nos valíamos de nuestro instinto. Fuimos atacados por varios hombres que aunque su aspecto era fiero supimos que Neji estaba con su líder, así que Tenten y yo cerramos la retaguardia dándole el tiempo suficiente a Gai para que fuera tras él.

**C**uando les dimos alcance Gai-sensei había apartado con un brusco movimiento a nuestro compañero, Tenten corrió a auxiliarlo porque lo vimos caer como si fuese un costal de arroz y, por su grito supe que no se encontraba muy bien. Y tan pronto como Maito nos indico la retirada cogimos su cuerpo y nos alejamos del intruso; porque incluso cuando no tuve la oportunidad de combatir con él, pude ver que no era un oponente ordinario.

**N**inguno salió bien librado nos acercamos hacia una rivera donde Tenten atendió nuestra heridas y, por mas intentos que hicimos para reanimar a Neji, seguía como en un trance. Gai-sensei nos dijo que se debía a una técnica ilusoria que habían usado aprovechando el único punto ciego y sensible del Byakugan. Pero la verdad es que **..."- **

**-"La verdad es que nuestra maldita misión fue un fracaso, que la estupidez de Neji le costo caro y que todo fue gracias a ti Haruno Sakura"- **

La aludida abrió desmesuradamente sus asombrados ojos cuando Lee fue cortado bruscamente por la mujer que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con sus brazo cruzados y una pierna sobre el marco, mirando retadoramente a la oji-verde.

Ladeo su rostro, mostrándole a la castaña que no entendía sus palabras. Tenten camino hasta ella y señalándola con su dedo índice acusadoramente le grito.

**-"¡Porque Neji nunca había actuado como un loco hasta que te conoció a ti y tu patética historia de abandono y frustración!. Porque nada de eso hubiera pasado si hubiera obedecido las ordenes de Gai-sensei en lugar de lanzarse como un desquiciado solo porque escucho el nombre de..."- **

**-"Basta Tenten, Sakura-san no tiene nada que ver; tu mejor que nadie sabes que él rara vez hace caso de los consejos de Gai-sensei. Neji vio en él a un oponente fuerte y no midió las consecuencias"- **

Y no le quedo mas remedió a la kunoichi que aceptar en contra de su voluntad el regaño de su compañero. Le dedico una mordaz mirada a la pelirosa y se marchó de ahí.

Sakura le dirigió una seca sonrisa para agradecerle al chico su apoyo y sin saber que mas decir solo atino a agregar.

**-"Le enviaré un mensaje a Tsunade para que venga y pueda darte de alta. Ven a despedirte por favor"- **

Lee se mostró muy animado ante la idea de alejarse de ese sanatorio, le respondió animado a la chica y la despidió con un efusivo movimiento de mano.

* * *

La joven medico avanzó todo el trayecto hasta donde estaban las palomas mensajeras en autómata sin ser capaz de separar las satíricas palabras de Tenten y la culpabilidad sin fundamentos que ésta había logrado imprimir en ella. 

Respiró hondo y sacudió toda su repentina pereza y cansancio acumulado antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación de Neji. Miró el reloj antes de volver a sentarse y vio con pesadumbre que era casi medio día y él continuaba como cuando había ingresado ayer por la noche, aunque el hecho que sus extrañas heridas hayan dejado de sangrar logro animarla un poco.

Tomó su cepillo y con infinito cuidado comenzó a cepillar el castaño cabello del genio, en su primer intento miró con cierto temor a sus ojos, ocultos tras sus párpados esperando que reaccionará y la mirará una vez más con su contrastante mirada sincera y fría.

Sus verdes ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas y su corazón de desesperación, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar las palabras de Tenten la habían herido, imaginó que tal vez estuviera en lo cierto y fuera su culpa que Neji estuviera ahora en ese estado. Ella lo había distraído de sus entrenamientos, él había sacrificado varias horas de sus días para enseñarle lo que tendría que haber aprendido en la Academia, pero que por su comportamiento de chiquilla enamorada nunca lo hizo.

Dejó que la última mecha chocolate cayera sobre las blancas sábanas, sollozo pausadamente mientras observaba como su semblante continuaba sin mostrar signos de recuperación y sin estar segura de porque lo estaba haciendo bajo lentamente su rostro hasta estar a pocos centímetros del suyo y rozó sus cálidos y rozados labios contra los frío e inertes labios de Neji. Presionó aún mas los suyos y descubrió con dolor que muy seguramente él no sintió lo mismo que ella.

Restregó sus ojos y río a medias. Desde luego que él no había sentido lo mismo que ella, Neji se encontraba inconsciente, no había respondido a ningún estímulo y su beso no tendría porque haber sido la excepción. Después de todo Sakura estaba segura que siempre cometía el mismo error; ladeo su rostro reclamándose por ese pensamiento, por primera vez comprendía que sus actuales sentimientos no se comparaban en nada con lo que alguna vez creyó haber sentido por Sasuke.

Itsumo sugoku jiyuu na anata wa ima... - _Tu siempre has sido libre, pero ahora... _

Kono ame no naka donna yume wo oikaketeiruno - _En esta lluvia ¿Qué sueño estas persiguiendo? _

Dokokade kodoku to tatakainagera - _Mientras luchas en la soledad_

Namida mo gaman shiterundarou - _Tu retienes tus lágrimas _

Hitori demo daijoubu to anata mo watashi to onaji - _Piensas que estas bien solo, eres igual a mí _

To omawari bakari dakedo naze ka kono michi ga suki de - _Puede ser el camino más largo, pero por alguna razón me gusta este sendero _

Shiawase da toka ureshii toki wa - _Cuando estoy contenta o me siento feliz _

Anata no koto wo omoidasukara - _Es porque estoy pensando en ti _

Iroazaya kara kisetsu wa kitto - _Seguramente esa debe de ser la razón. _

* * *

Había perdido la noción del tiempo e incluso había dejado de sentir. Lo último que recordaba fue el penetrante y torturador dolor que sintió cuando de la nada habían atacado su único e inverosímil punto débil. Después de eso su mente alcanzo a percibir como su cuerpo se desplomaba falto de voluntad. 

Antes, estaba seguro que se encontraba en medio de la nada lo poco que percibía era una constante cortina negra. Pero lentamente había comenzado a percibir cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo, cierto era que dolían y ese dolor abrasaba cada una de sus células con fuerza pero era mejor a seguir abandonado en la nada. El frío que cortaba sus entrañas iba perdiendo fuerza ante la oleada de calor que por momentos sentía más fuerte, justo cuando sentía que su vida lo abandonaba.

Y ahora ese constante murmullo comenzaba a tomar forma, los anteriores contactos de otra persona los reconocía como tiernas caricias y la vigilante mirada que lo había acompañado todo ese tiempo le evocaba un solo nombre, trato de pronunciarlo pero aún se le dificultaba coordinar su cuerpo con su mente, en su lugar sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lenta y pausadamente captando de forma inmediata la habitación del hospital.

Giro con esfuerzo su rostro a su derecha y, justo como había imaginado ahí se encontraba ella. Sentada a su lado con su singular vestido rosa y su largo cabello recogido en una trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros, sus manos descansando en cada una de sus piernas. Descubrió con gran pesar que su imagen desvariaba de la que había imaginado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y aún en su estado podía ver los finos hilos que sus lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, la había escuchado cantar y su voz le pareció que sonaba dulce y melancólica, pero había dejado de hacerlo y apretaba sus labios como si quisiera reprimir alguna otra emoción.

La miro en silencio un rato mas, grabando en su memoria cada uno de los detalles que encontraba nuevos en ella. Hasta que finalmente Sakura se atrevió a abrir de nuevo los ojos topándose con su meticulosa mirada, reprimiendo casi al instante el fuerte impulso de ponerse de pie y arrogarse a los brazos del recién despierto Hyuga, en su lugar tomo entre las suyas la mano que Neji le había tendido y apretó con fuerza sobre su pecho.

**-"¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?"- **

La confusión abarco por un instante el rostro de la chica; que irónico que fuese el primero en hablar. Desde luego que no estaba bien, había pasado días con el alma en un hilo y que decir de esas últimas horas cuando lo único que podía hacer por él era utilizar sus mediocres poderes curativos, porque si antes pensaba en darle una sorpresa a Neji con su ahora bien dominado jutsu, durante la noche, mientras realizaba su labor medica encontró que aún debía exigirse mucho más y no conformarse con sanar a unos cuanto, si en definitiva le costaba ayudar a los que le importaban.

Después de todo había descubierto que la admiración que sentía hacía el shinobi no se debía solo por su fuerza o técnicas, si no a su determinación y sus ganas de superarse a si mismo, haciendo de lado el reconocimiento de terceras personas, buscando única y exclusivamente su propia aceptación y auto satisfacción.

Pero aún tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que escuchará esa declaración, sobre todo porque Sakura eludió su pregunta.

**-"¡Despertaste!. ¿Cómo te sientes Neji-san?"- **

**-"No muy bien, en realidad recuerdo muy poco de lo que paso, y tu Sakura ¿porque estas aquí?"- **

Si ella había eludido su primera pregunta, él bien podría hacer lo mismo y ocultarle a la shinobi que lo mas cercano a una experiencia real que hubiese sentido, eran sus suaves manos recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo e incluso podría apostar que llego a sentir los sedosos labios de la kunoichi sobre los suyos.

**-"El día que saliste a la misión dije que esperaría tu regreso, lo hice, pero cuando volviste estabas inconsciente, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era curar tus heridas y esperar a que despertarás"- **

**-"Haz vuelto a llorar, había olvidado con que facilidad lo hacías"- **

Sakura se había mostrado renuente a encararlo una mezcla de pena y dolor comenzaban a oprimir con fuerza su pecho y estaba segura que tontamente sus ojos volverían a llenarse de lágrimas en cualquier momento, miro de soslayo al genin pudiéndole ofrecer únicamente una lánguida sonrisa.

Neji Hyuga era un tipo exigente, no se conformaba con poco y existían pocas cosas que lo satisfacían o hacían feliz, muchos apostaban que esas cosas se limitaban a unas cuantas, que incluso se podían llegar a contar con los dedos y sin mucho exagerar llegaban a sobrar. Lo que nadie sabía era que entre esos sucesos sobre-naturales figuraba la sonrisa de cierta kunoichi.

Decir que apreciaba dicha expresión podría llegar a considerarse mentira, aquel gesto de felicidad y gozo se había convertirlo sin saberlo en uno de sus mayores tesoros, incluso había llegado a celar a todo aquel individuo que recibía esa calidez por parte de la pelirosa.

Pero en definitiva aquel intento de sonrisa no podría figurar como aquella por la cual el joven genio de los Hyuga había llegado incluso a desvariar noches enteras, sintiéndose como un pobre humano mortal condenado a sufrí los embates de los tan afamados sentimientos, emociones que el como genio y ninja había aprendido a suprimir a muy temprana edad y, que nunca había llegado a sentir por otra persona.

Aunque claro esta que el odio y anhelos de aniquilar al Souke era una emoción que nunca supo como controlar, pero aquello le daba poder y lo volvía prácticamente un ser indestructible, en cambia ahora lo único que le dejaba aquel gesto era una inexplicable debilidad y un indiscutible deseo de permanecer mas tiempo al lado de aquella mujer que lo hacía sentir tan diferente a como solía ser.

Suspiró complacido de que la voz de Sakura lo sacará de aquellas ideas confusas y comprometedoras.

**-"Lee-san me contó una parte de lo que les pasó, deberías de cuidarte más, en unas cuantas semanas empiezan los exámenes de selección a chunin y Tsunade-sama te ha propuesto como su favorito"- **

**-"Tendremos que trabajar más duro si queremos aprobar esta vez"- **

**-"Estoy segura que no representará ningún problema para ti, en cuanto a mí..."- **

**-"Seguro haz mejorado, por lo menos curaste bien mis heridas"- **

Para ambos resulto reconfortante poder habar de cuestiones tan sencillas y transitorias, dejando que lentamente sus preocupaciones pasaran a un segundo plano, relajándose por un instante sin hacer caso a las exigencias del corazón o a los reclamos del ya fatigado cuerpo de cada uno.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Lady-Scorpio, Tanitta, neferetc, SakuraCefiro, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, rossmery, lizharuno, tsunade25, chinauzumaki.

En realidad aprecio todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, me alegra que la historia les este gustando y la disfruten, cuando en realidad la idea surgió casi de la nada y para mí amiga, además la idea original ha ido sufriendo algunos cambios, de lo contrario creo que hubiera terminado hace mucho. 

Espero que no hayan tenido que esperar muchos días para ver la actualización, pero este semana estuve haciendo trabajos finales y fue lo que me quito tiempo para actualizar. Así que una disculpa.

Por último aclaro que la canción se llama _Saikou no Kataomoi de Tainaka Sachi, _es el ending de un anime llamado Saiunkoku Monogatari, y la verdad se escucha muy bien. La traducción es en su totalidad mía, así que si le encontraron algún error háganmelo saber. Además me gusto porque me recordó un tanto a los sentimientos de Sakura y Neji en este fic.

-**Sherrice Adjani- **


	7. Chapter Tres es Compañia

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO VII: Tres es Compañia**

Neji fue el primero en cambiar su semblante, mostrándose sereno y sentándose en la cama con la ayuda de Sakura cuando el patriarca de su clan acompañado de su primogénita y la hokage aparecieron en la habitación.

Mecánicamente Sakura hizo una firme reverencia a Hiashi Hyuga dirigiéndose después a su maestra y saludando de la misma manera a Hinata, que se apresuró a agitar sus manos apenada por dicha muestra de respeto.

**-"Neji Gai-san me puso al tanto de su misión y tu derrota no fue una simple coincidencia"- **

La fría y severa mirada que el hombre le dedico al ninja envío una descarga de temor a la kunoichi, temor que aumento cuando con la misma altivez con la que el patriarca lo miraba Neji le correspondió.

Sostuvieron esa adusta mirada durante unos breves segundos cargados de electrizante tensión en los que ninguno habló. Finalmente, Hiashi suspiró y retiró la mirada de su sobrino.

**-"Aun eres inexperto y debes de aprender a controlar tus impulsos Neji"- **

**-"Lo lamento Hiashi-sama, Tsunade-sama"- **

Sakura se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar, primero veía como ambos Hyuga se negaban a doblegarse uno frente al otro y al final ambos habían terminado cediendo, cada uno con su particular modo. Realizo un contrariado gesto antes de girarse hacia su maestra que finalmente había hablado.

**-"Sakura buen trabajo, veo que bajo tus cuidados Neji sanará en dos días a lo sumo, por ahora puedes retirarte y tomate el día libre"-**

La kunoichi inclinó en agradecimiento su cuerpo, haciendo lo mismo frente al hombre y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Neji camino hacia la puerta.

**-"Hinata podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor"- **

La joven ninja asintió a la petición de su padre dejando el ramo de flores sobre un jarrón al lado de la cama de Neji y después de despedirse de él y de Tsunade acompaño a Sakura a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta la pelirosa se aseguro que ningún reproche estuviera por salir de los labios del padre de Hinata.

* * *

**-"Él va a estar bien, es fuerte y no creo que su fracaso en la misión acabe tan fácil con su orgullo"- **La trato de animar al percibir la seriedad y ausentismo con que avanzada 

**-"Si, eso lo se, pero me pregunto a que se refieren cuando dicen que él tuvo parte de culpa terminar en ese estado"- **

Sakura comprendió la mirada interrogadora de Hinata y se apresuro a explicar lo poco que sabía y su débil deducción.

**-"Tenten también menciono algo cuando nos encontramos por la mañana, estoy segura que me lo hubiera soltado en la cara aunque solo fuese para molestarme, pero Lee la detuvo"- **

**-"Sakura-chan, creo que Tenten se esta comportando algo dura contigo"- **

**-"Lo he notado"- **Le dirigió una resignada sonrisa que hizo que Hinata le correspondiera del mismo modo. **–"Bien, debo irme creo que dormiré toda la tarde. Gracias por todo Hinata espero vernos pronto"- **

Sakura entro a su casa mucho más relajada de lo que hubiera creído, sin duda la tímida ninja resultaba ser una buena consejera y para su gran sorpresa descubrió que podría volverse conversadora siempre y cuando se sintiera en confianza, justo como lo había estado con ella. Pensando en la nueva amistad que había surgido entre ambas se deslizó sobre la bañera rebozante de agua caliente.

Pero apenas su cuerpo se acostumbro a esa agradable sensación la mirada retadora y llena de reproche de Tenten apareció en su mente, respiro hondo segura que resultaría útil saber porque la trataba de esa forma; que ella recordase nunca había hecho nada como para ganarse su olímpico desprecio. En realidad habían sido contados los momentos de convivencia entre ambas pero tuvo la ligera sospecha que su inconformidad se debía en gran medida a cierto genio hospitalizado.

Bufó orgullosa, si esa era la razón lo sentía por Tenten pero ella no era ninguna tonta, ni débil como para hacerse a un lado y permitir que aquella ninja continuará reprochándole cosas sin sentidos.

De cualquier forma no estaba muy segura si aquella deducción fuese cierta, pero sin importar los motivos los limites de su paciencia habían llegado a su fin. Golpeo con fuerza dentro de la bañera, cerro uno de sus ojos haciendo una mueca de sorpresa alegrándose que el golpe lo haya propinado en la tina y lo único que le cayera encima fuese una esporádica lluvia.

Terminó de vestirse y se tumbo sin ninguna ceremonia sobre su cama sintiendo la suavidad y calidez de su edredón y su mullida almohada sobre su cara, inhalo y exhalo varias veces, rodando su cuerpo a lo largo de la cama feliz de poseer tan dichoso instante de calma y serenidad.

Respiró una última vez pasando su mano por debajo de la almohada y recogiendo sus piernas, quedando su espalda frente a la pared cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, por un corto tiempo fue consiente de cómo su cuerpo había comenzado a relajarse quedando su mente en un placentero manto blanco.

Pasado unos minutos abrió asustada sus ojos y se llevo su mano cerrada a la boca, levanto unos centímetros su rostro solo para observar su imagen reflejada en el espejo, un agudo dolor de vacío inundo su estomago sentía un sopor inmenso, que de paso le obstruía los sentidos y supo que no estaba nada bien.

_-¡Me estoy enamorando de Neji Huyga!- _

Sakura sintió unas horrendas nauseas apenas su mente le escupió aquella verdad, se incorporo con rapidez sujetando con fuerza su pecho a la altura de su corazón tratando de calmar esa ansiedad.

Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando evoco, mezcla de nostalgia y regocijo las veces que había estado junto a él durante esos últimos meses, se dio cuenta que casi había olvidado el día en que había perdido el temor al mirarlo directamente a los ojos, antes solo se conformaba con mirarlo de reojo y soportar con una mueca sus mordaces comentarios, ahora sabía que era capaz de hacerlo sonreír y eso le agradaba porque observaba que las cosas entre ellos iban por buen camino.

Se sorprendió que ahora esos fuesen sus pensamientos, porque meses atrás después de haber sido socorrida por él lo único que pedía era desaparecer y rogarle a todos los dioses que le concedieran el poder de provocarle una amnesia parcial, para así olvidar que existía.

Por un momento miró hacia arriba agradecida que eso nunca haya sucedido y que de alguna forma continuara frecuentando al futuro heredero del Bouke.

Se puso de pie, precipitándose escaleras abajo y sin apartar esa jovial sonrisa hecho a correr hacía el hospital, sabía que si se apresuraba podría encontrar a Ino, que muy seguramente estaría de guardia y aprovecharía ese día de descanso para preguntarle algunas cosas.

Se detuvo solo para revisar en el pizarrón el lugar donde tendría que estar esa noche su amiga y se apresuro a llegar hasta la pulcra puerta blanca, hablando a la par que la abría sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

**-"Ino como te das cuenta que te gusta ... ¡¿Neji-san?¡"- **Termino extrañada cuando noto la presencia del genin al lado de su compañera y buscó algo que decir al ver que ahora ambos la miraban extrañados.

**-"¿Qué dices Sakura?, ... ¿Cómo se cuando me gusta Neji Hyuga?. Es una pregunta extraña considerando que nunca antes me había fijado en él pero supongo que ..."- **

Comenzó a hablar la rubia sin mostrar el menor signo de vergüenza y sin preocuparse que Neji se encontrará en esa misma habitación a su lado. Un gesto burlón alumbro su rostro conforme veía como el color en las mejillas de la kunoichi se iba acentuando hasta que soltó su peculiar risita cuando noto el marcado contraste entre ambos ninjas; porque mientras Sakura se derretía apenada, Neji la miraba con gesto de estar próximo a asesinarla.

**-"¡Ino!"- **

A pesar que su voz se escuchaba más abochornada que como reclamo Ino guardo silencio y empezó desde el principio con el semblante serio, Sakura considero que finalmente se iba a tomar las cosas con seriedad hasta que la escucho.

**-"Creo que es un buen partido, es decir no había caído en la cuenta de lo apuesto que es ..."-**Y para reforzar sus palabras escudriño seriamente el rostro del hombre y se acerco tanto a él que Sakura estuvo a punto de sacarla a volar con uno de sus magníficos puños. **–"Hmm si, en definitiva Neji es guapo"- **Hubiera vuelto a reír al notar el mismo rubor ahora en las mejillas del Hyuga de no haber sido por las mortales miradas que la pelirosa le lanzaba.

**-"¡Ino!, puedes dejarte de bromas necesito preguntarte unas cosas, pero creo que ahora estas ocupada"- **

**-"De acuerdo olvidemos esto, de cualquier forma no eres mi tipo Neji ... lo lamento chico genio"- **Le dedicó una de sus habituales sonrisas llenas de seguridad mientras palmeaba su hombro, para continuar con lo que había estado haciendo mientras se dirigía a Sakura.

**-"Debo de llenar este requerimiento para que Neji sea dado de alta y después podremos hablar"- **

Sakura asintió con un gesto y se sentó al lado de la rubia, se sentía un poco abochornada por lo sucedido hace un momento así que simplemente se limitó a dirigirle una mueca de resignación al oji-blanco que se colocaba de nuevo su casaca beige.

**-"Neji deberás de consumir por algunos días alimentos que contengan ácido pentoténico, biotina y ácido ascórbico. Solo mientras tus heridas terminan por sanar, la Godaime dice que la herida que curó Sakura se debió a la larga exposición que tuviste con tu rival y su técnica. Creo que debes de cuidarte o al menos entrenarte más por si volvieras a enfrentarte a ese tipo de rival o peor aún contra esa técnica"- **

Neji apreció la sinceridad y preocupación que la rubia enfermera mostraba hacia él, así como agradeció asintiendo levemente cuando Ino no ahondo más en torno a su rival. Bastante humillante había sido perder de esa manera contra él, como para que encima tuviera que enfrentar la mirada interrogadora y preocupada de Sakura.

La pelirosa observo contrariada la indescifrable mirada de cada uno, notó a través de las azulinas pupilas de su amiga un conocimiento exacto de los hechos, que por más que se esforzará en conocer no lograba entenderlo, y supo por su profunda mirada que Neji le ocultaba más de un secreto.

Reconoció como dentro de ella la furia iba acentuándose, le molestaba que todos le estuvieran ocultando la verdad, le enfurecía que Neji no tuviera la confianza ni el tacto para contarle siquiera una parte de su misión y, por sobre todo eso, le molestaba su comportamiento y su irrefrenable deseo por conocer lo que había pasado en aquel lugar mientras ella no estaba y él se encontraba a kilómetros de su lado. Quería conocer tantas cosas que su enfado cedió pronto ante la duda y preocupación.

Apartó su confusa mirada para seguir cada movimiento de Ino. Se había puesto de pie y caminaba hasta Neji que seguía parado frente la cama sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la chica le tendía su expediente para que lo firmará, lo despidió con una fresca sonrisa y una vez que le pidió a Sakura que la esperará salió de la habitación dejando a ambos shinobis a solas.

Hyuga Neji tomo su mochila y echándosela al hombro se dirigió a la puerta sin saber que decirle a la pelirosa que continuaba sentada sin hacer o decir nada.

**-"Neji-san te acompaño"- **

**-"No vas a esperar a Ino"- **Pregunto Neji

**-"Hmm"-** Lo pensó solo el tiempo justo para crear cierta tensión antes de responderle. **–"No, se lo merece después de lo que hizo"- **

Sus labios se curvaron formando un seco gesto de satisfacción limitándose solo a abrir la puerta y esperar que Sakura pasará antes de salir.

-----------

**-"Sakura de que querías hablar... ¿Sakura?"- **

Ino aparto la vista de los expedientes que estaba leyendo y busco a la kunoichi en el ya vacío cuarto, se acerco unos pasos y sonrió satisfecha al ver desde la ventana como su amiga de la infancia caminaba la lado del shinobi, un sentimiento de apoyo surgió dentro de ella al notar el tímido andar con que Sakura buscaba mantenerse al lado de Neji.

Después de todo su pregunta mal intencionada no se encontraba del todo errada. Suspiró largamente como si ella fuese la enamorada, mientras seguía con la vista a la joven pareja hasta que se perdieron entre la protección de la noche y los edificios aledaños.

* * *

Sakura se preguntó como se había atrevido a ofrecerse acompañar al genin hasta su casa cuando ahora no sabía que decir, era ridículo que se preocupara en pensar las justas palabras que decir cuando semanas atrás su relación se había vuelto más cercana. No es que se tratará de una convivencia como la que solía llevar con Naruto o con Ino, pero reconocía que las cosas eran más sencillas estando al lado de Hyuga Neji de lo que habían sido estando junto a Sasuke Uchiha. 

Ya había perdido el temor al hablar frente él, había superado sus fríos gestos cada que ella buscaba portarse amable y había aprendido a comportarse tal y como era frente a Neji Hyuga. Pero ahora sentía que había retrocedido dos pasos en su relación cuando apenas había logrado dar uno.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro enfatizando el ligero sonido que había producido mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, que se veía más interesado en el desolado paisaje al frente que en ella. Pero de algún modo a Sakura le gustaba esa indiferencia fingida con la cual había empezado a manejarse el Hyuga.

El farol por el que pasaron reflejó con suma perfección la silueta de ambos sobre la fría e imperfecta piedra, ella notó como la mano del hombre se mecía al compás de su cuerpo y lentamente, con cierta timidez buscó emparejar su mano con la de él hasta que sus sombras se tomaron de la mano y su rostro se iluminó con singular alegría, miró a Neji percatándose por primera vez de las diminutas y aperladas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

Tomó su mano frenándolo con brusquedad, nada comparado con lo que había estado imaginando y cuando la miró con su semblante cansado confirmó su diagnostico.

**-"Neji tienes fiebre"- **Hablo mientras tocaba con su palma abierta la frente del genin libre de su protector. **–"No fue buena idea que dejarás el hospital estando así"- **

**-"Estoy bien, puedo andar solo hasta mi casa"-**Mintió soltándose de la mano de ella ante su reproche.

Sakura lo dejó avanzar unos pasos antes de emparejarse junto a él y tomar esta vez con más calidez su mano, Neji la fulmino con su fría y nublada vista pero ella solo le dirigió una inocente mirada hasta que el ninja apartó su rostro de ella y suspiro resignado.

Tal vez fuese a causa de la fiebre, que iba aumentando algunas décimas, lo que provocaba en él esa agradable calidez que le proporcionaba la cercanía del cuerpo de la kunoichi junto al suyo y el suave tacto de su mano y sus dedos entrelazados a los de él, lo que le hacía anhelar no separarse de ella por algún tiempo, tal vez se debiera a su enfermedad lo que le hacía recordar porque había deseado llegar días atrás a su villa y posiblemente se debiera a la influencia de los fármacos lo que le llevaba a pensar que Sakura se había convertido de pronto en una de las pocas personas en las cuales sabía que podía confiar sin que llegase a traicionarlo y haciendo a un lado eso, reconocía que la presencia de la chica a su lado provocaba en su ser un ímpetu que nunca antes había sentido.

Sujetó con cierta fuerza la delgada mano de la chica, advirtiendo como la mirada que Sakura le dirigía era de duda a lo que respondió con una media sonrisa.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

KAKAxPAMExNEJI, neferetc, Tanitta, SakuroCefiro, Lady Scorpio, KizunaUkita, tsunade25 y lizharuno.

Continuo escribiendo para ustedes, porque sin sus comentarios buenos y halagadores afortunadamente, seguramente ya habría terminado la historia pero por el momento las cosas van a demorar un poco más. Por lo pronto les adelanto un seguro combate entre dos ninjas, aunque aún no me decido por el ganador pero ya lo verán pronto.

Así que hagan sus apuestas para ver de quienes hablo y para ver quien ganará. nos vemos en unos días y gracias por todo.

-**Sherrice Adjani- **


	8. Chapter Acertijos y Citas

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO VIII: Acertijos y Citas**

Hinata dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa al tiempo que enrojecía al ver a su primo y Sakura pasar a través del corredor hacía la habitación de él. Varias sirvientas se colocaron a los lado dejándolos pasar sin cuestionar nada, aún cuando se les veía intrigadas por el estado de su joven amo hasta que la autoritaria voz de Hyuga Hiashi las disperso y detuvo en andar de los dos shinobis.

**-"Neji ..."- **

Su fía voz mando un escalofrío directo a la columna de la pelirosa apresurándola a hablar.

**-"Hoy fue dado de alta pero la infección de sus heridas le provoco una leve fiebre, he escuchado que la familia Hyuga posee una medicina efectiva contra a mayoría de infecciones y lesiones "- **

Guardó silencio cuestionándose si había sido necesaria su intervención y ya comenzaba a creer que no tendría porque haber hablado conforme sentía la impasible inspección que hacía Hiashi pasando su mirada de ella a Neji.

**-"Bienvenido"- **Sakura sintió como le vaciaban encima una cubeta de helada agua, así que era todo lo que pretendía decir el hombre desde un principio, de cualquier forma no se relajaría hasta que se alejara de él. **–"Hinata te llevara la medicina, se bienvenida a nuestra mansión Sakura-dono"- **

La kunoichi no supo si ese era el justo momento de echarse a reír o de enfadarse ante el comportamiento tan excéntrico e intrincado de los Hyuga, lo que si hizo fue una agradecida reverencia y aún sin soltar la mano del chico, que continuaba sin hablar entraron a la casa.

Por alguna cuestión de respeto donde iba incluida la timidez prefirió que Hinata estuviera con ellos para realizar una rápida inspección a las heridas del genio.

Las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron ligeramente cuando notó las furtivas miradas que su primo le dirigía a la chica mientras ella pasaba las yemas de sus dedos untadas de ungüento por el costado del hombre. Volteó la cabeza fingiendo un súbito interés en las lustrosas maderas de la pared cuando Sakura se dirigió a ella y encargó la salud de Neji.

**-"Le pediré a uno de los sirvientes que te escolte hasta tu casa"- **

Sakura le dirigió a Neji una extraña mueca al escuchar las palabras que la kunoichi le dirigió cuado se despidió de ambos Hyuga. Él comprendió su gesto rechazando por Sakura la propuesta de su prima.

**-"No es necesario Hinata-sama, no creo que alguien en esta aldea tenga intenciones de atacar a un ninja medico"- **

**-"¿Ehh?. ¿¡Enserio!?"- **La chica lo pensó un momento dándose cuenta que sin pensarlo había actuado como su padre poniéndole escolta a ella y a Hanabi aún cuando ambas eras unas excelentes ninjas. **–"Tienes razón, entonces esta bien si te acompaño a la calle"- **

**-"Eso suena mejor"- **

Concluyó Sakura mientras regresaba a la caja de medicamentos lo que había usado, inclino frente a Neji su cuerpo a manera de despido y salió acompañada de Hinata.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró Neji se puso de pie para colocarse la yukata con la que dormía y para sorpresa de él se tiró de nuevo sobre su futon esperando calmar la pesadez de su cuerpo y aún más difícil, tratando de aplacar el remolino de ideas que giraban en su mente.

Sakura agitó varias veces su mano despidiéndose de Hinata unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa echando a correr mientras la tímida kunoichi la veía alejarse.

Entro corriendo a su casa y lanzando un _buenas noches he vuelto _a sus padres azotó la puerta de su alcoba. Se plantó frente al espejo y contempló con prudencia su propio reflejo, a decir verdad no había nada nuevo ni maravilloso que contemplar en ese preciso momento, pues seguía siendo su misma apariencia de la tarde pero aún así se sintió un poco más alegre.

Separó unos centímetros su mano de su cuerpo, extendió la palma de su mano y su vista se dirigió a ese lugar, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cuando cerro sus ojos, hasta su cómoda habitación llego el fresco recuerdo de Neji, podía exagerar y se podría mentir a si misma al recordar la suave facción que se formo en su varonil rostro cuando la tomo de la mano; pero si aquello hubiese sido simple producto de su imaginación la reconfortaba estar segura que Neji al igual que ella había sentido algo más que el simple contacto de sus manos.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos una extraña inquietud fue removida de entre sus recuerdos y aquella radiante sonrisa que volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo fue rápidamente velada por la amarga sombra de su pasado y por el recuerdo inmaculado de Uchiha Sasuke.

Instintivamente se llevó su mano hacía su nuca, detrás de su rosado cabello, recordando ahora con mayor claridad aquella época en la que su infantil corazón le decía que siguiera al solitario Uchiha, y a decir verdad en esa época no le molestaba su papel de compañera de equipo y fiel admiradora del poseedor del sharingan, porque, aunque muy pocos lo entendieran o aprobaran su extraña forma, en realidad Sakura Haruno había estado enamorada de Sasuke. Sabía de ese sentimiento porque sentía la ferviente necesidad de estar junto a él, de ver aunque fuese por algunos minutos su rostro, perderse en la profundidad de sus grandes ojos negros y sentirse reconocida por él cada que pronunciaba su nombre.

Sí, seguro que en ese entonces había sentido algo fuerte por el pelinegro pero también se daba cuenta que sus actuales sentimientos hacia el futuro heredero Hyuga distaban en gran medida de aquellos sentimientos, porque incluso cuando los comparará y muchos encajaran el uno con el otro al final se daba cuenta que la necesidad de proveer la felicidad del chico y esforzarse para cambiar su visión del mundo era algo que nunca antes se había molestado en procurarle a Sasuke.

Y una vez que su mente se perdió en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos, su mirada capto con cierto asombro como sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas; estaba segura de haberlo superado, pero en esa noche se descubrió llorando por aquel solitario ninja que había partido en busca de venganza, una venganza que terminaría por consumirlo en el precisó momento en que ésta se cumpliera, supo con amargo dolor que el fingir su olvido habían sido simples mentiras... pero también supo que ...

Se sintió mareada y un fuerte dolor se expandió por su cabeza, no estaba segura de seguir sintiendo lo mismo por su ex compañero de equipo pero el darse cuenta que fácilmente lo podría olvidar rasgó una parte de su alma hasta llegar a auto-cuestionarse si lo que empezaba a sentir por Neji Hyuga era lo correcto.

Por ares del destino se desprendió con relativa facilidad de todo aquello cuando la voz de su madre la llamo para cenar. Antes de abandonar su habitación sacudió su cabeza y dejó escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones, como si ese simple acto tuviese la facultad de arrastrar sus tortuosos pensamientos.

* * *

Para cuando la mañana llegó Sakura se sorprendió de su propia facultad para enterrar sus sentimientos, tal vez se debiera a lo que había vivido hace unos cuantos meses o posiblemente fuese que finalmente estaba madurando como shinobi, de cualquier forma lo de la noche anterior ahora solo le parecía un vago recuerdo y de cierto modo eso contribuyó para animarla porque sabía que si dejaba de nueva cuenta vagar a sus pensamientos solo le dejaría un amargo sabor de boca.

Cepillo su aun húmedo cabello al tiempo que tarareaba una suave canción sin ser conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que un familiar aroma a lavanda penetro por sus sentidos y sin dejar lo que hacia escucho las protestas del recién llegado.

**-"Te estuve esperando ayer por la noche"- **

**-"Pensé en ir a disculparme contigo pero creo que te lo merecías después de lo que dijiste frente a Neji-san"- **

Ino sonrió satisfecha al ver que su amiga había abierto por voluntad propia el tema del genio Hyuga; se había sentado en el marco de la ventana esperando a que Sakura hablará y mientras respondía entró al cuarto sentándose ahora sobre la cama.

**-"Pero creo que mis palabras no eran del todo erradas, Neji Hyuga es apuesto y con potencial a mejorar en varios aspectos"- **La rubia miró con picardía a su amiga esperando a que la viera de frente, y cuando Sakura lo hizo frenó su intención de protestar mostrándole una carpeta blanca. **–"Tsunade-sama me ha asignado como medico de Neji Hyuga, tendrá que acudir a dos visitas, pero a decir verdad no estoy interesada en su caso así que vengo a proponerte algo"- **

El brillo de interés que se reflejó en los ojos de la kunoichi amplió aún más la sonrisa de la rubia. En un principio, incluso antes de que saltarás a su ventana había creído que su plan no funcionaría, que Sakura se mostraría más perspicaz y que cuando descubriera su mentira terminaría arrojándola de su casa, pero al ver la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro se alegró que su amiga fuese aún ingenua.

**-"Te cedo al paciente a cambió de que cubras mi turno el próximo fin de semana"- **

Sakura enarco una ceja desconfiando de tan simple propuesta y escudriño un momento el rostro de la kunoichi hasta que finalmente hablo.

**-"Y que te hace pensar que estoy interesada en cuidar a Neji-san, además no me creo que solo pidas eso, acaso tienes planes importantes para ese día"- **

**-"Numero uno Sakura, no pienso que estés interesada en Neji, se que te interesa..."- **Al percibir su escéptico rostro le remarco con sus dedos los puntos que comenzaría a contar. **–"Te conozco desde siempre, no puedes engañarme Sakura y se que tarde o temprano me darás la razón. Y numero dos, como bien dices puedo pedirte que me cubras otros días, pero de momento me interesa este viernes, sino lo haces por Neji hazlo por mí "- **

Ino junto ambas manos a modo de plegaria al tiempo que ponía frente a su amiga su mejor cara de inocencia, esperando a que ésta accediera.

**-"De acuerdo pero tendrás que contarme que planeas hacer si quieres que te cubra"-** Con un resignado suspiró accedió, enseñándole la lengua mientras esperaba que Ino empezara a confesarse.

**-"Tengo una cita con Shikamaru"- **Confesó.

**-"¿Cita¿Con Shikamaru?"- **Sakura hizo gesto de echarse a reír al escuchar semejante confesión pero se contuvo de hacerlo.** –"¿Él te invito?"- **

**-"Ojala eso hubiera pasado pero no fue así, además no es una cita"- **Se apresuro a decir agitando ahora nerviosa sus manos al ver la cara de duda de la pelirosa.

**-"Te gusta Shikamaru que sorpresa y yo que pensé que aún te gustaba Sasuke-kun"- **

Ambas chicas captaron en la otra el amargo sabor que dejaba en ellas el recuerdo del chico, antes de que su repentino silencio se prolongara Sakura continuó hablando.

**-"En realidad no es de sorprenderse, siempre supe que sentías algo por él a decir verdad creo que todos lo saben"- **

**-"¡EHH!"- **Toda la usual alegría la Ino se desvaneció con prontitud ante las palabras de Sakura y con una mezcla de dolor hablo. **–"No todos, él es tan tonto que seguro no notaría que alguien lo quiere aunque lo tuviera escrito en la frente, además esta esa chica de la arena y creo que a él le gusta"- **

Sakura se reprocho sus palabras al ver como Ino había bajado la cabeza y miraba ahora sus manos, se acercó a su amiga y sentándose a su lado tomo entre las suyas las manos de la rubia.

**-"Lo siento Ino no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Pero si me lo preguntas no creo que Shikamaru este interesado en Temari"- **

**-"Hmph ojala compartiera tu optimismo pero se que cuando ella viene pasa mucho tiempo con él, y he escuchado que cuando vengan para los exámenes de chunin Shikamaru será el embajador de Konoha frente la Arena y sabes que significa eso ¿cierto?"- **

**-"Creo que si, pero tengo una idea para que eso no pase"- **La confianza con la que pronunció sus palabras hicieron que Ino levantará la cara y la mirará. **–"Puedo pedirle a Neji que lo golpe hasta que le fracture algunos huesos, nada grave solo lo necesario para que no pueda moverse"- **La mortal mirada que la rubia le dedico fue lo más cercano a un buen golpe.

**-"Oye frentuda Shikamaru no es tan débil, además si tu querido Neji fuese tan genio como presumen estaría él en el lugar de Shikamaru y yo no tendría que preocuparme por esto"- **

**-"Neji es un genio y es fuerte, lo demostrara durante los exámenes y si no aprobó en los pasados fue para hacerte sufrir. Si lo prefieres puedo pedirle a Tsunade-sama que lo envié de misión, así llegara a mitad de las pruebas y tu no tendrás de que preocuparte"- **

**-"¡Sakura enserio harías eso por mí!, verdad que tienes buenas ideas"- **Dijo recuperando su alegre sonrisa.

**-"Si ya sabes lo que dicen, las rubias son poco inteligentes por eso las personas como yo deben de ayudarlas"- **

La ligera vena que surgió cerca de la cien de Ino hizo reír con singular alegría a la pelirosa y la hubiera prolongado más de no ser porque sus pucheros comenzaban a cambiar en un gesto asesino.

**-"Solo bromeaba, pero mejor dime a donde planean ir y como conseguiste que Shikamaru accediera"- **

**-"Fue fácil, le dije que Chouji estaba interesado en la chica que trabajaba en el restauran chino y como buenos compañeros que somos debíamos ayudarlo a hacer realidad su deseo; desde luego como se trataba de ayudar a su amigo Shikamaru no puso muchos pretextos"- **

**-"¿Y es cierto que le gusta?, según escuche es cinco años mayor que Chouji y esta comprometida con un joven jounin"- **Preguntó Sakura mientras posaba su dedo índice en sus labios y miraba hacia arriba recordando lo que había escuchado.

**-"Eso lo sabes tu y muchos en la aldea, pero créeme que Shikamaru no esta enterado de nada, enserio, se preocupa por su amigo pero en asuntos del corazón es lerdo justo como tu genio Hyuga"- **

Sakura la miró con una cómica mueca en su rostro mientras era ahora Ino la que miraba al frente.

**-"Hombres"- **

Comentaron ambas kunoichis al tiempo que suspiraban con cierta resignación. Ino miró a su amiga y leyendo en el rostro de la otra la misma opinión del sexo opuesto estallaron en una sonora carcajada, se dejaron caer sobre la cama sujetándose el estomago hasta que sus risas se fueron apagando lentamente hasta que cada una quedo sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente Sakura se puso de pie y con su puño al frente le mostró su apoyo.

**-"Esta bien Ino haré cuanto este a mi alcance para que el tonto de Shikamaru se fije en ti"- **

Ella solo le sonrió agradeciéndole su ayuda, se puso de pie y le tendió la carpeta con los registro de Neji. Antes de alejarse saltando de nuevo por la ventana se quedó un tiempo pensando en si debía de confesarle a Sakura que Tsunade había dispuesto desde un principió a Neji como su paciente; al final se despidió de ella diciéndose a si misma que para cuando su amiga lo descubriera bastaría con que se desapareciera un par de días hasta que lo olvidará.

* * *

Dos días más tarde Sakura Haruno terminaba de atender a sus últimos pacientes entre una maraña de cuestiones. Hacia varios días que el equipo de Gai habían regresado y cada uno se había ido recuperando a su manera, aunque al juzgar por la ausencia del oji-blanco en el hospital y su consulta Sakura dedujo con cierta molestia que su salud había mejorado.

Pensando justamente en él terminó su trabajo y al abandonar el edificio un confort la llenó por completo al aspirar la pureza del aire y cuando los cálidos rayos veraniegos bañaron su cuerpo alejaron por completo todo rastro del cansancio que produce el constante ir y venir dentro de un sanatorio.

Aún era temprano para volver a su casa y el agradable clima veraniego la llevó a vagar un rato por el bosque; los suaves pero furiosos grititos que llegó a escuchar por mera cuestión del destino la animo a caminar hacia donde provenía el sonido. Al poco tiempo se disgusto consigo cuando vio en medio de un claro y rodeada por los fuertes robles a Tenten. Le tomó solo una fracción de segundos darse cuenta que se encontraba en medio de una rutina de practica antes de girarse para desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible.

**-"Ahora te dedicas a espiar Haruno Sakura"- **

Su mordaz comentario llegó junto con un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, se giro para hacerle frente a la castaña pero la encontró recolectando la diversa variedad de armas que yacían a su alrededor.

**-"No lo hago, no le veo interés en caminar tanto solo para ver lo que haces y sinceramente no se porque ha pasado todo esto"- **

Tenten integro todas sus armas a sus pergaminos y a su estuche pero ahora miraba a Sakura con un marcado interés en las directas palabras de la chica.

**-"No se de que hablas"- **Regresó a su labor de recolectar armas dándole la espalda a la pelirosa.

**-"Se que te molesta mi amistad con Neji-san, se me ocurre solo un motivo pero no creo que esa sea la verdadera razón, no viniendo de ti"- **

Al menos Tenten debía reconocer que los rumores acerca de la ninja medico eran ciertos, cuando decían que la alumna de Kakashi nunca se andaba con rodeos. Así que correspondiendo a su sinceridad comenzó a hablar aún sin mirarla.

**-"Hace tiempo que Lee te confesó sus sentimientos, cuando lo hizo lo único que hiciste fue juzgar su apariencia y salir huyendo sin siquiera molestarte en que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, ni siquiera aquella vez que arriesgó su vida para salvarte de los ninjas del sonido lo tomaste enserio. Después de eso él no volvió a mencionar el asunto pero yo se que aún te estima, no es justo porque tu nunca te haz interesado en las demás personas, al menos claro que lleven el apellido Uchiha. **

**Y una vez que tus compañeros te han abandonado vas y dispones de la vida de Neji, no conforme con que te salvara ese día vienes y lo obligas a que te entrene, aunque eso no me molesta si crees lo contrario después de todo él junto con Lee me han ayudado mucho en todos los años que llevamos de conocernos, justamente esos años me han permitido conocer a ambos. Puede que tu no lo hayas notado pero Neji a cambiado se ha vuelto más emocional y durante nuestra misión actuó sin pensar con la cabeza, todo lo que hizo fue pensando en ti y si tu no te diste cuenta en estos días entonces creo que no sientes lo mismo que él hacía ti, así que te agradeceré que te alejaras de nosotros y en especial de él, porque si vuelvo a ver como uno de mis amigos sufre por tu culpa no te contendré"- **

Las palabras de la castaña aun no llegaban del todo a sus oídos cuando sin pensarlo su voz actuó por voluntad propia.

**-"Entiendo tu postura, pero aún así no puedes opinar por los demás, si conoces Neji entonces sabrás que cuando hace algo es porque tiene buenos motivos y conoce los riegos que implican sus decisiones, en cuanto a mí, te equivocas en muchas cosas ..."- **

A esa contestación que no fue completada porque Tenten la interrumpió le siguió una mordaz de su parte, para después Sakura contraatacar con una similar hasta que pasaron de las respuestas y argumentos mordaces y coherentes a elevar su voz y caminar cada una hasta ponerse a la altura de la otra. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de eso, todo margen de echarse para atrás quedó fuera de discusión, cada una vio reflejada en las pupilas de la otra su irá antes de despegar un limite considerable con un salto al tiempo que la mano de Tenten se dirigía a su estuche de armas y Sakura se ponía en posición de defensa.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza y creo que el capítulo quedo muy largo y apenas si llegue a la pelea, pero no se preocupen les prometo que el sábado actualizo.

_SakuroCefiro, Suteky Yagami, Lady Scorpio, chibi--SakuRa--, rossmery, Tanitta, lizharuno, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, omtatelo, motoko asakura, Black Cronos, Marianita._

Les agradezco a todas que siguen mi historia y que siempre me dejan su opinión al igual a las nuevas chicas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y más aun de dejarme un comentario.

-**Sherrice Adjani- **


	9. Chapter Cielo y Tierra

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO IX: Cielo y Tierra**

La kunai quedó suspendida en el aire por un corto tiempo, hasta que la estrella de metal colisiono contra ésta terminando ambas en el suelo. Tanto la shuriken como la kunai salieron lanzada a una distancia considerable cuando la fuerza impuesta en el pie de una de ella las alejo sin proponérselo, cuando el impacto iba dirigido hacía su rival.

Sakura observó la extraña defensa que mantenía Tenten, pero ignorando la posé se lanzó hacia ella haciendo hacia atrás su puño para brindarle mayor potencia.

Tenten sonrió con soberbia mientras mantenía sus piernas abiertas en escuadra y con ambas manos al frente, una a la altura de su rostro y la otra justo en su cintura, espero a que la pelirosa estuviera a menos de un metro de ella para moverse pasando con indiscutible velocidad sus manos a la parte trasera de su cintura sosteniendo en lo alto uno de sus pergaminos.

Sakura comprendió por mera diferencia de suerte lo que significa la posé de la castaña, ladeo con habilidad su cuerpo e impulsándose con uno de sus pies evitó la lluvia de armas que salieron despedidas al frente, y en contestación a la habilidad de Tenten lanzó la mitad de su propio armamento. Aunque de poco sirvió por que la hábil domadora de armas las eludió con el simple batir de su pergamino.

Con el último batir del pergamino Tenten percibió como un cálido hilo surcaba su mejilla derecha, pasó distraída sus dedos a esa área alcanzando a ver su sangre entre sus yemas. Sakura comprobó al instante cuan hábil era la kunoichi para controlar las armas al recibir más de un golpe que abrazaban con fuerza la piel de sus brazos y piernas con un fugaz golpe proveniente del sansetsukon que manejaba Tenten.

El primer golpe que recibió la pelirosa la hizo gritar más por la impresión y lo repentino del impacto que por el dolor que llego después, sintiendo como su piel se hinchaba levemente al tiempo que sentía caliente, ahí donde el había dejado su marca. Había procurado mantener una discreta distancia entre ella y el sansetsukon pero en más de una ocasión sus piernas la había traicionado y otras tantas la habilidad de manejarse de Tenten con un instrumento de ese tamaño era, sin ponerlo en duda, mejor que él suyo.

Su vista quedó por un segundo mirando al cielo cuando echó para atrás el rostro evitando de esta forma el golpe que al no dar en su blanco se perdió en la nada, aprovechó ese breve titubeo para tomar con ambas manos una parte del arma de madera y quebrarla por la mitad notando con cierta satisfacción la sorpresa que enmarcó el rostro de la castaña. Hizo buen uso de su repentina racha de buena suerte propinándole a su rival un certero golpe en el costado izquierdo con la mitad de la madera que aun sostenía.

Tenten se torció ligeramente al recibir el golpe hecho con su propia arma, cubrió con su mano el área al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás, marcando de nuevo su distancia. Sakura agradeció la acción de la chica dándose el lujo de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración apartándose su sedoso y ahora empapado de sudor cabello del rostro. Durante una fracción de segundo los ojos de ambas se encontraron, sobreponiéndose al cansancio que comenzaba a aparecer al notar como su contrincante disfrutaba al igual que ella de ese combate.

Y por un instante ambas kunoichis olvidaron por que peleaban, permitiéndose ahora disfrutar de la pelea.

* * *

**-"Aun te inquieta lo que paso hace unos días"- **La voz de Lee tenía ese extraño tono de seriedad que pocas veces armonizaba con su comportamiento.

Neji caminaba a su lado, habían andado en silencio desde que salieran de la mansión Hyuga. El heredero del Bouke consideró que había sido una proeza que su compañero aguantara todo ese tiempo sin soltar la pregunta que quemaba en sus labios, fingió no escucharlo pero al fin asintió con un suave movimiento.

**-"Piensas contárselo a Sakura"- **

Como antes Lee terminó su pregunta en medio de un profundo silencio, mantuvo el paso que llevaba el castaño mirando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción del genin esperando paciente a que respondiera. Estaban por llegar al claro donde Tenten los tendría que estar esperando para reanudar su entrenamiento, Neji fue el primero en escuchar el continuo choque de armas, agudizo más la vista intrigado por tan inusual ruido, porque aun cuando la chica estuviera ya entrenando no resultaba factible el característico sonido de dos armas metálicas chocando.

Para cuando su vista alcanzó a ver la fina tela rosa supo de que se trataba, empezó a trotar girando la vista a donde tendría que estar su compañero pero solo alcanzo a ver las motas de su traje verde en el momento que lo rebasaba abriéndose paso entre los árboles hasta llegar al lugar donde ambas kunoichis estaban trabadas en su combate.

Lee le dirigió una rápida mirada al recién llegado regresando la vista al frente sin perder detalle de los fieles y precisos movimientos de cada mujer. Neji estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el grito que broto de los labios de Sakura cuando estuvo a punto de golpear con su puño el rostro de la castaña lo llevo a optar por observar sin decir nada.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta del inesperado publico que se había formado, porque cuando las últimas estrellas de metal cayeron al suelo no perdieron el tiempo para empezar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tenten mantenía una habilidad similar a la mostrada con las armas en el manejo de piernas, hecho que sorprendió a Sakura al percibir como la delgada ninja usaba sus piernas como potentes armas, la primera patada que la chica le propino la hizo perder el equilibrio, rebotándola mecánicamente en el momento en que coloco sus brazos para frenar el impacto, la segunda tuvo el mismo efecto pero una vez que comprobó la fuerza que iba impresa en el impacto le ayudo para enviar una pequeña cantidad de chakra a sus brazos.

El pie de la castaña quedó suspendido a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sakura, hasta que su pie apoyado en la tierra perdió su eje de equilibrio haciéndolo volver con suma rapidez cuando la oji-verde frenó con el fuerte impacto de sus brazos; fue el momento en que Tenten comprobó como sus manos se volvían con rapidez de manos curativas a unas más devastadoras.

Se tiró al suelo empleando sus manos como apoyo mientras barría a Sakura, ella lo eludió sin mayor problema y para cuando Tenten se levantaba ya se encontraba de espaldas a la kunoichi, empleando sus puños para atacar cada uno de sus puntos sensible suponiendo para la castaña un constante peligro. Le llevó cerca de tres minutos darse cuenta como el movimiento de manos y pies de Sakura se iba volviendo cada vez más rápido, resultándole más difícil de controlar la situación y esquivar los muy seguramente potentes golpes.

Cada vez que la pelirosa se acercaba le obligaba a retroceder y si antes lo hacía con una clara noción del lugar y del área donde pisaba ahora le daba igual donde descansaba su pie cada que lo movía hacia atrás; movió su cuerpo de un lado a otro, imitando el ir y venir de un péndulo para así evitar caer en el juego de manos de Sakura.

Al poco tiempo, cuando notó que esos movimiento no la ayudarían más tiempo, Tenten giro su cuerpo a la derecha y se alejó un poco más al sentir el roce de una mano sobre su vientre, volvió a esquivar los golpes ladeando su cuerpo hacía ambos lados hasta sus propio pies la traicionaron, y antes de que se diera cuenta de aquello recibió de lleno el golpe de Sakura sobre su abdomen y sin importar de cuan duro hubiese puesto su cuerpo al momento de recibirlo, el impacto la sacó despedida hasta caer sobre su espalda.

Sakura no la siguió, en su lugar golpeo su puño derecho contra su otra palma enorgulleciéndose de su propia fuerza.

Neji que había observado en silencio y con el ceño fruncido a ambas ninjas moverse, predijo mucho antes que su compañera cual sería el próximo movimiento de Sakura pero una ligera mueca de sorpresa asomo al notar la fuerza que había impreso a su golpe, y mientras veía a Tenten caer y patinar sobre el pasto también percibió las marcas rojas que adornaban los brazos y piernas de la pelirosa.

Miró un instante a Lee que seguía la trayectoria de su amiga, para notar como al igual que él no comprendían del todo dicho combate. Apartó su vista cuando vio a través del gesto de sorpresa y admiración de Lee como Tenten volvía a ponerse de pie.

**-"¿¡Tenten que significa esto!?"-**Demandó conocer el genio Hyuga al percibir como ninguna pensaba dar por terminado pronto con aquello.

Su compañera paso la cara opuesta de su mano por su boca arrastrando con eso la saliva mezclada con sangre que había corrido como fino hilo junto con la tierra que se juntaba alrededor de su rostro y sin mirar a Neji respondió con su voz impregnada de furia y cansancio.

**-"Es solo un entrenamiento así que no intervengan"- **

Una vez dicho eso se lanzo a toda carrera contra la pelirosa que la esperaba en el mismo lugar, preparó desde atrás su brazo y para cuando buscó impactarlo en el rostro de la chica solo alcanzó a golpear su hombro.

Lee que se había mantenido en silencio desde que llegarán, separó lentamente los labios y contagiado por la misma emoción y empeño que empleaban ambas mujeres dejó escapar su ferviente grito de apoyo.

**-"¡¡Woooaaahh!! Así se hace Tenten lucha con todo el poder de tu juventud"- **Animó a su amiga agitando de arriba abajo su brazo para cambiar rápidamente a vitorear a Sakura.

**-"Sakura es increíble que muestres tanto empeño en un entrenamiento"- **

Y mientras el chico usaba el potencial de su voz para animar a las dos, Neji se conformaba con seguir los movimientos de Sakura sin perder detalle de cómo ésta evadía para después enfrentar y contraatacar.

Lee grito con más fuerza cuando los puños de cada kunoichi se estrello con el de su rival, emplearon sus piernas pero por cada golpe que acertaba en su blanco no pasaba mucho para que pagara con creces dicho atrevimiento.

Cuando se separaron, ambas comprendieron que el momento de ponerle fin a su encuentro estaba próximo, se miraron una última vez directamente inspeccionando el aspecto de la otra, para después concentrase cada una en su siguiente movimiento.

Tenten agachó un poco su cuerpo hasta que sus manos comenzaron a trazar algunos símbolos sobre el suelo, marcando con sus manos diferentes elementos al tiempo que los murmuraba en un quedo movimiento de labios.

Neji observó como Sakura relajaba todo su cuerpo con el suave sacudir de sus miembros y antes de que pudiera pensar que aquello resultaba por demás extraño, la mujer ya salía de nuevo en busca de su rival.

Tenten la enfrentó con una mueca mordaz al tiempo que la conducía hacía el imperceptible circulo que había formado, pero por una breve fracción de segundo noto su propio gesto de triunfo en el rostro de Sakura, al tiempo que percibía su creciente chakra, ese simple vacilar estuvo a punto de llevarla hasta su jutsu activo, alcanzando a ladear por muy poco el circulo que lo delimitaba y comenzaba a reaccionar volviéndolo de un tono rosado.

Lee bajó sorprendido su brazo al percatarse de lo que pretendía hacer Tenten, era una de su más recientes técnicas y a juzgar por las pocas veces que la había puesto en práctica resultaba una combinación magnifica y mortal, cambio rápido de dirección al sentir la cantidad de energía que Sakura comenzaba a expedir.

Neji se mostró escéptico de que Tenten se atreviera a usar su técnica, pero la siguió de cerca al comprender los silenciosos murmullos que brotaban de sus labios, marcando sobre el suelo algunos kanjis, y toda duda quedó resuelta cuando notó el fino movimiento de su cuerpo para evitar entrar en contacto con su propia técnica. Dejó su pasividad al percibirlo, reconociendo al mismo tiempo lo que Sakura pretendía hacer, e impresionado por la creciente fuerza que comenzaba a acumular la chica en su puño derecho acordó con Lee, en el instante en que sus miradas hicieron contacto lo que debían hacer.

Sakura sintió una gran satisfacción al comprobar la cantidad de chakra que era capaz de acumular y concentrar sobre su mano y de la dificultad que ahora mostraba Tenten al esquivar sus golpes, aún cuando solo usaba una de sus manos, cuando llegó el justo momento de expulsar su chakra puso en recto su brazo, el puño fuertemente cerrado a la altura de su pecho, para asegurar tanto la fuerza como la precisión del golpe, contó mentalmente los pasos que daría, estaba por dar el último sin darse cuenta que sería el que la llevaría al jutsu de Tenten.

Lee se lanzó a la carrera a la par de Neji segundos antes de que cada kunoichi descargará sobre la otra su último ápice de energía. Tomó a Tenten en brazos alejándose lo más rápido posible del trayecto que seguía la voluta de chakra que Sakura había lanzado a solo unos centímetros de Tenten.

Neji apenas si reparo en la cantidad de poder que la kunoichi había despedido, cuando apenas fue consiente de su propio chakra al momento de interponerse entre Sakura y la ráfaga de proyectiles y explosivos que salían despedidos en todas direcciones del centro del circulo que se había activado con la leve pisada de Sakura. El devastador poder de se kaiten alcanzó a cubrir por una milésima de segundo el perímetro que rodeaba a Sakura, protegiéndola del inminente peligro que significaba la técnica de la kunoichi.

Desorientada por lo que estaba pasando solo atinó a cubrir su rostro colocando sus dos brazos al frente en forma de cruz, sintiendo como su vestido y cabello se arremolinaban en todas dirección debido a la presión generada por el kaiten.

Para cuando la antes borrosa figura de Neji fue nítida de nuevo, Sakura percibió como todo a su alrededor había quedado sumido en un intrigante silencio, miró la absurda destrucción que habían causado, su mirada terminó de recorrer el perímetro enfocando de nuevo la figura del genin. Avanzó unos pasos hasta él, pero Neji pareció no reparar en su presencia y Sakura no hizo nada cuando la pasó de largo caminando hasta donde se encontraba Tenten y Lee.

Tenten le dirigió una confusa mirada a Lee, el shinobi aun la sostenía por su espalda y cintura con ambas manos en algún momento, cuando considero que a esa distancia el golpe de la pelirosa no los alcanzaría, como lo comprobó segundos después cuando el rayo verdoso paso muy cerca de su espalda terminó apoyando una rodilla sobre el suelo y medio cuerpo de la chica. Le dirigió una sonrisa antes de bajarla por completo.

La kunoichi sacudió sus ropas fingiendo ignorar la presencia de Neji que se acercaba a ellos, hasta que le resultó imposible hacer caso omiso a su voz.

**-"Tenten ¿Por qué te permitiste llegar hasta este punto?"-** Reforzó sus palabras mirándola directamente a los ojos obligándola a responder con la dureza y frialdad de su mirada.

**-"Solo entrenábamos, ya te lo había dicho ¿Cierto Haruno?"- **

Apartó su mirada de su compañero y la dirigió hasta la chica que yacía apartada del resto, notó como hacia una mueca de sorpresa y como sus labios se separaban un poco antes de hablar. No se quedó a escuchar lo que Sakura tenía que decir, pasó de largo a Neji procurando mantener un paso constante y firme, aún cuando sentía el inminente cansancio apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. Lee la observó un instante y antes de que alcanzará el camino de regreso a la villa hecho a correr hasta darle alcance.

Neji los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos ninjas desaparecieron entre los árboles, giró sobre sus talones y soltó un leve suspiro antes de acercarse hasta donde la kunoichi se mantenía de pie desorientada por lo sucedido.

**-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"- **

Le preguntó con tonó amable, apreciando a esa corta distancia el temblor que comenzó a dominarla. Estiró sus brazos sosteniendo a Sakura por la cintura cuando ésta se desvaneció sin más, presa del cansancio que arraso con ella con asombrosa rapidez. Se ofreció de apoyo conduciéndola hasta un árbol donde la ayudó a sentarse lentamente apoyando su espalda en el tronco de éste.

**-"Iré a traer agua"- **Sakura le dirigió una cansada mirada y se conformó con mover el rostro, cerrando los ojos apenas Neji le dio la espalda.

Curvó sus labios figurando una débil sonrisa cuando volvió a escuchar sus pasos y trato de sentarse un poco más femenina cuando el ninja se arrodillo a su lado, pero tan pronto se movió todo su cuerpo grito presa del dolor muscular.

**-"¿Así que solo entrenaban?"-** Se mofó mientras sumergía en el improvisado balde un paño y le tendía una botella de agua.

**-"Si, bueno algo así, pero hace mucho que no me esforzaba tanto"-**Dijo una vez que bebió el líquido.

**-"Haz mejorado bastante, Tenten es muy fuerte, y como pudiste comprobarlo una experta en el manejo de armas pero al parecer lo hiciste bien"- **

Sakura le agradeció sus palabras y antes de ser interrumpida por el ninja comento con voz apesadumbrada.

**-"Pero al final volviste a socorrerme justo como aquella vez"- **

Neji la miró un segundo notando el triste velo que cubrió su rostro, curvó sus labios ante el recuerdo de aquel día.

**-"Eso no importa, me he acostumbrado a salvarte. Ahora ven déjame curar tus heridas, tendría que haberte advertido que su arma favorita es el sansetsukon"- **

La kunoichi trato de protestar, argumentando que su poder bastaba para sanar sus heridas pero le resulto imposible refutar las palabras del hombre y más aun resistirse al reconfortante paño húmedo sobre su piel lastimada.

Sakura juzgó que el ungüento en manos de Neji era casi una bendición, haciendo de lado ese insistente cosquilleo que sentía en la boca de su estomago cada que el genin pasaba sus dedos embadurnados de pomada sobre sus brazos, dejó de sentir ese cálido movimiento cuando las palabras de la castaña acudieron de nuevo a su cerebro. 

Lo que minutos antes era un infantil y alegre mariposeo de súbito se sintió como un profundo hueco que lentamente iba siendo llenado con alguna sustancia ardiente.

**-"¿Neji?, necesito saber la verdad. Lo que en realidad paso en aquella misión y contra quien peleaste"- **

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**Sansetsukon** Es un bastón dividido en tres secciones unidas por aros metalicos, su origen es Chino, es una variante del nunchaku. Solo por si al igual que yo se preguntaban que era y como se llamaba esa arma. 

Pasando al capítulo en realidad espero que la pelea no haya quedado tan mal, creo que es la primera vez que hago una narración tan larga de una batalla, así que espero sus sinceros comentarios.

_chibi--sakura--, adri, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, SakuroCefiro, tsunade25, motoko asakura. _Mil gracias a todas ustedes y una disculpa para chibi--sakura-- la verdad cuando vi tu review pensé en actualizar antes pero incluso ayer no me decidía hasta donde y como terminar el capítulo, pero trataré de actualizar cuanto antes.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO:** A todas ustedes, que todos sus deseos y planes se lleven acabó. Espero poder seguir escribiendo el próximo año y mejorar cada vez más, porque aún tengo proyectos en mente para Neji jaja. _Felices Fiestas. Gracias por todo su apoyo. _

-**Sherrice Adjani- **


	10. Chapter Sublime Confusión

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO X: Sublime Confusión**

Sus ojos se tornaron con cegadora velocidad en una mirada fría e indiferente, sin proponérselo prolongó un pesado silencio antes de hablar, Sakura agradeció que la sesión curativa hubiese terminado hace rato pues supuso que lo que seguiría no complacería a alguno de los dos.

**-"Fue contra uno de los traidores de Konoha"-**

Y sin comprenderlo del todo al escuchar brotar de sus labios esas pocas palabras, Sakura sintió de nuevo como su tenue y casi extinta llama de esperanza volvía a atizarse.

Neji ignoró aquel gesto, recordándose que había previsto esa justa expresión en el rostro de la kunoichi. así que tomó aire antes de explicar lo sucedido.

**-"¿Sabes porque Tsunade eligió a nuestro equipo para llevar a cabo la misión, cuando hubiera podido enviar al equipo de Asuma o al de Kurenai?"-**

Esperó a que Sakura le diera alguna respuesta, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna. La kunoichi abrió la boca para decir algo pero junto de nuevo sus labios al no saber que decir, Neji le dirigió un desdeñoso gesto antes de continuar.

**-"Porque creyó que nosotros no estábamos lo suficientemente relacionado en los problemas del equipo 7, para interesarnos por los enemigos que sabía nos encontraríamos en el camino."-**

El shinobi podía percibir las preguntas que Sakura se moría por hacerle aunque no dijera nada, pues sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que preguntará por él, pero antes de que eso pasará Neji siguió con su historia mostrando poco interés en las expresiones de la chica.

**-"Gai supo tan pronto abandonamos los laboratorios quien nos pisaba los talones. Según escuche peleo no hace mucho contra él junto con tu maestro"-**

Hizo un breve espacio el suficiente para ver cuanto tiempo le llevaba a Sakura saber de quien hablaba.

**-"Una noche antes del ataque le pregunte a Gai quienes nos estaba siguiendo y todo lo que obtuve por respuesta fue un; mantente calmado Neji y prepárate para la pelea de mañana. Después de eso lo pensó un instante y antes de se alejará a cumplir con su guardia me aconsejó que no me precipitará y aguardará a que ellos dieran el primer paso**

**Lo que pasó ese día lo conoces por Lee, pero ni él ni Tenten conocen con claridad lo que paso después de que fuimos sorprendidos por ninjas. Cuando me aleje del grupo fue porque había visto quien los estaba controlando, todos aquellos ninjas no eran más que cadáveres manipulados por medio de la nigromancia. Ese bastardo de Itachi Uchiha tenía previsto todo, no solo me humillo si no que estuve a punto de morir ..."-**

Sakura abrió más de lo normal los ojos, y todas sus lecciones ninjas para controlar sus emociones se fueron al garete cuando, sin poder evitarlo una esperanzadora sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, segura de que si Neji le proporcionaba más información acerca del mayor de los Uchiha sin duda alguna podría dar pronto con Sasuke.

Realizó un movimiento que parecía querer levantarse y llenar al genin con tantas preguntas acerca de Itachi y de si tenía una idea de donde podría estar Sasuke, que durante ese tiempo ignoró todo lo demás, pasando a segundo plano lo sucedido al Hyuga.

Neji frenó su impulso con una amenazante mirada, instintivamente la kunoichi aplacó sus acciones y volvió a sentarse esperando que él reanudará su plática.

**-"¿Pero?, aun así, no entiendo como fue que te hirieron y más aún que estaba haciendo Itachi en ese lugar"-**

A decir verdad Sakura no se mostraba muy emocionada al ser participe de la narración del Hyuga, así que lo interrumpió a los pocos minutos de reanudar su charla interesada por conocer a fondo que había llevado hasta ahí al Uchiha.

**-"Ese imbecil simuló estar combatiendo en igualdad de condiciones contra mí, se burló de mí al hacerme creer que yo llevaba la ventaja..."-**

Sakura notó como el genin había aferrado sus manos sobre sus rodillas como dos fuertes garras que se ciernen con furia sobre un trozo de carne, y comprobó la fuerza que ejercía por sus nudillos completamente blancos.

**-"Y... entonces que fue lo que pasó; si parecías tan confiado en que ganarías el combate"-** Su voz sonó temblorosa eligiendo con cautela las palabras.

**-"Genjutsu"-** aquella palabra la pronunció como si llevará inherentemente una maldición, Neji apenas si reparó en el propio movimiento de su cuerpo al recordar lo que paso a continuación.

**-"Para cuando finalmente me percate de lo que estaba pasando estaba completamente atrapado en su trampa. Cuando me separé del grupo y lo enfrente reconocí el suave estilo que solía emplear Sasuke en sus batallas, y mientras combatíamos, su manera de luchar me recordaba a tu antiguo compañero de equipo, fue entonces que trate de indagar su paradero. Ambos están destinados a enfrentarse y el mismo instinto asesino de uno lo posee el otro, ese el vínculo que los mantiene unidos y por lo que es fácil conocer la localización del otro.**

**Pero en el instante en que yo emplee mi byakugan para reconocer su chakra y buscar con esto a Sasuke, él se dio cuenta que yo era miembro del Bouken y no de la rama principal, que era lo que le impedía actuar con toda su fuerza. Después de eso Itachi reveló su genjutsu y al encontrarme dentro de él no fui capaz de defenderme como debería de haberlo hecho, si Gai no hubiera llegado en ese momento...** -Hizo una pausa y lo pensó antes de concluir- **Mi futuro sería incierto"-**

Sakura apenas reparó en que Neji había dejado de hablar cuando ya tenía entre las suyas sus frías manos y con una mirada suplicante preguntó por Sasuke, motivada por aquel viejo sentimiento que no estaba muy segura de haber superado o sin saber si olvidarlo era lo que en realidad quería.

----------------------

Tal vez todos esos meses que había vivido fuesen simples quimeras, posiblemente había estado viviendo entre nubes de absurdas ilusiones, era factible que la alegría y aquel intrépido hueco en su estomago y repentinos halos de esperanza no fuesen más que tontos y banales aspiraciones, impulsados por el deseo humano y casi irracional de sentirse apreciado por alguien más.

Incluso todas aquellas aseveraciones que durante meses desde que la conociera había tratado de reprimir y de negarse podían ser ciertas; y él, en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, aquella parte que busca ser posesivo con las cosas y personas que nos interesan y se niegan a aceptarlo, había cedido finalmente.

Esa tarde se había dejado derrotar, y con una fuerte estocada en el pecho reconoció frente a él a aquella miedosa y llorona pero enamorada ninja, aquella niña en proceso de convertirse en mujer, que deja todo y olvida hasta su dignidad para ir en persecución de la persona que ama, y que con la ingenuidad e inocencia de alguien que no conoce más que el dolor superficial aún es capaz de creer posible cambiar a la persona con el solo deseo de su enamorado corazón.

Ojala no hubiera transcurrido tan pronto el tiempo, o le asentaría bien que nunca se hubiera relacionado más de lo estrictamente marcado con la kunoichi; tal vez si eso hubiera sucedido no sentiría esa confusa mezcla de sentimientos. Derrotado por no haber podido obtener dicha información y aliviado por no ser capaz de brindarle a la pelirosa nuevos motivos para que salga huyendo tan pronto el abra la boca; indeciso por saber si lo correcto era brindarle nuevas esperanzas o si sería bien visto su incomprensible egoísmo por retenerla a su lado un tiempo más, tampoco estaba seguro de cómo manejar ese creciente odio hacia el Uchiha y la molestia que le causaba tener más tiempo frente a él a la chica.

Fue una inexplicable proeza que encontrará el temple para controlar aquella insensata ira que amenazaba con descargar contra todo aquel objeto que estuviera a su paso; pero también le pareció deprimente y poco digno de él aquella decepción y dolor que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, al sentirse derrotado y desplazado contra alguien que nunca antes, hasta ese momento había considerado una amenaza.

Apartó sus manos de las de ella para ponerse de pie, un intenso frío recorrió su cuerpo pero no supo precisar si era producido por el cambiante clima o por aquella asfixiante sensación cerca de su corazón. Se colocó al lado de Sakura y sin apartar la mirada del frente se disculpó sin saber el porque.

**-"Lamento no haber podido traerte información de Sasuke. Pero solo por si te interesa Hiashi me explicó que por pertenecer al Bouken y al ser el sharingan una técnica derivada de nuestro clan mi Byakugan se ve limitado ante el poder del magenkyo sharingan; Hiashi-sama alabó mi condición de prodigio, de lo contrario estaría muerto"-**

Aquella revelación golpeo como un rayo a Sakura que hasta ese momento poca importancia le había dado al genin, notó como su voz se perdía en su garganta y por más esfuerzos que realizará no fue capaz de detenerlo.

Permaneció en el mismo lugar pestañeando un par de veces más, antes de recordar cerrar la boca.

**-"Neji"-**

Murmuró antes de que sus labios quedarán sellados, emitió un ligero gemido antes de rememorar lo que había sucedido.

Miró con incredulidad sus manos y pareció sentir bajo ellas la calidez del genin y aquello basto para desatar en ella un mar de turbulentos recuerdos.

Lamentaba que su imprudencia hubiera actuado a través de ella, hasta entonces no había encontrado motivos los suficientemente sólidos para sentir ese viejo arrebato de reencontrarse con Sasuke, poco se había preocupado en buscar las palabras que emplearía cuando lo tuviese de frente y hacía tiempo que dejó de imaginar cual sería su rostro después de tantos meses sin saber nada de él, al principio imaginaba cada día como su aspecto cambiaba al compás de las estaciones y cuando sentía que su recuerdo se escapaba de su mente apretaba con fuerza sus párpados para retener la última imagen que tenía de él. Pero eso había pasado hace mucho, sabía de sobra que era ahora el genio Hyuga quien ocupara gran parte de sus pensamientos.

¿Pero?, si eso era cierto, como se explicaba que tan pronto escuchará su nombre, todo su ser actuará por voluntad propia y se sobresaltará al sentir una nueva oportunidad de verlo.

¿Acaso Ino no había hecho bromas diciéndole que veía en sus ojos el interés hacía Neji?. Tal vez dicho interés no fuese más que un escaparate para fingir que sus sentimientos hacía Sasuke habían menguado.

Contempló el juego de luces que se iba dibujando en el firmamento, mientras llegaba a sus oídos la quietud de la noche. Lo captó todo con una callada calma en su interior que no era resignación, ni desamparo, ni confusión si no algo para lo que no halló nombre.

La fría brisa nocturna le recordó el paso del tiempo, hacía mucho que su mente se había quedado en blanco y los pequeños recuerdos que se apretujaban por salir después de tanto intentarlo quedaron a la espera.

Pasó su mano por encima de su hombro acomodando la kasaka que hace rato cubría su espalda dejando al descubierto sus hombros, pestañeo al recordar que Neji se la había quitado y colocado encima de su espalda antes de marcharse por el agua. Pasó sus manos por las mangas y sin ponerlo a juicio era al menos dos tallas más grande que ella, tomó el cuello de la kasaka y hasta su nariz llego un fino aroma almizclado, aspiró profundamente aquella masculina fragancia y reconoció esa sutil olor cada que pensaba en su dueño.

Era extraño; pero cuando pensaba en Neji, era pensar en su rostro, en sus facciones, gestos y muecas, en su aroma, en cada uno de sus movimientos, sus palabras y su forma de comportarse; tan frío pero irónicamente cálido, esforzándose por ocultar esa varonil sonrisa impregnada de la nostalgia del pasado que había hecho mella en él y de la alegría y esperanza que Sakura veía nacer en él.

Esperanza y felicidad que nunca había notado la pelirosa en Sasuke, en ocasiones notaba como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa pero nunca fue capaz de precisar un tipo de sentimiento en ese gesto, y muchas veces le dio la impresión que esa mueca era de burla y tan fría que nunca despertó en ella la confianza y calidez que Neji había logrado en poco tiempo.

Ahora veía a ambos ninjas como dos polos completamente opuestos, siempre había pensado que al gozar ambos de la misma suerte en su niñez, su temperamento tendría que ser por regla similar; después de todo cuando conoció al genio Hyuga esa fue la primera impresión que se formó de él, pero ahora finalmente lo entendía.

Sin importar que los dos shinobis estuvieran marcados por el mismo fatídico pasado, uno había encontrado la redención durante su vida, había sufrido y odiado pero también había aprendido a perdonar y a volver abrir su corazón al mundo; mientras que Sasuke había preferido cerrar su corazón y su mente, alejándose de todo aquello que no le produjera una propia satisfacción, y ella mejor que nadie sabía que dicho goce solo lo obtendría cuando llevará a cabo su fin último por el cual, según sus propias palabras, continuaba con vida.

Era difícil plantearlo de esa manera pero finalmente ese velo que nublaba su razón se había desvanecido, y le sirvió para convencerse que sin importar cuantas veces buscará brindarle su ayuda, él terminaría rechazándola y en ese caso Sakura no ocuparía ningún lugar en la cosmogonía del Uchiha.

Apenas aceptó aquella verdad fue consiente de cómo aquellas encalladas cadenas, que durante tanto tiempo la habían atado a él ahora la liberaban, y después de reprimir en vano un sollozo pudo ponerle nombre al sentimiento que siempre la había acompañado y que tan cruelmente había jugado con ella.

...Compasión...

Ese supuesto amor infantil que por tanto tiempo le había profesado no era más que simple compasión por el irremediable destino que le deparaba a su antiguo compañero y amigo.

Lloró un tiempo y esas lágrimas las dedico a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, porque sabía que era el único modo que conocía para decirle adiós y agradecerle por las cosas, que sin proponérselo había sacrificado por ella. Nunca había sido una persona rencorosa y por eso cuando enjugó sus últimas lágrimas deseo que encontrará su propia felicidad y se condujera de acuerdo a ésta.

Porque había llegado para ella el momento de dejar de mirar con insistencia y anhelo el pasado, pues sabía que en ese lugar no encontraría al Hyuga.

Sonrió con melancolía al pensar nuevamente en él, había sido tonta y había actuado como si no fuera parte de su vida, desde luego eso era absurdo, de lo contrarió no podría explicar las noches en vela pensando en él y el transcurso de los días añorando su presencia.

Cubrió su hombro desnudo pero no sirvió de mucho pues la tela volvió a deslizarse, buscó entre el firmamento hasta que se detuvo en dos estrellas que se movían juntas y deseo que no fuese tarde para hablar de sus sentimientos y que él los acogiera con la misma simpatía con que había accedido a tantas de sus peticiones.

* * *

**-"Neji-niisan"-**

La voz de Hinata hizo que frenará su andar a mitad del pasillo, le dedicó un gesto que le decía que la escuchaba y quedando a unos pasos de él su prima habló.

**-"La mamá de Sakura-chan acaba de irse, vino preguntando por su hija, al parecer Sakura no regreso ayer a su casa preguntó por ti pero como lo pediste le dije que estabas ocupado..."-**

**-"Te lo agradezco Hinata-sama"-** Y sin dejarse sorprender por las palabras de su prima comenzó a caminar.

**-"Neji-niisan ¿planeas ir al bosque?. Si es así podrías buscar a Sakura"-**

**-"Lo siento pero estaré en el templo zen. Podrías pedir que nadie me moleste"-**

Hinata quedó algo desorientada por las frías palabras del ninja y le sorprendió la frialdad con la que tomó la noticia de Sakura pero prefirió guardarse sus dudas y solo comentar.

**-"Lo haré Nii-sama, pero podrías más tarde buscar a Sakura, ambos nos preocupamos por ella"-**

Neji accedió a la petición de la chica asintiendo con la cabeza, pero la mañana y la tarde transcurrieron con prontitud en medio de la inmensidad del templo, y aún cuando la mayor parte del firmamento estaba cubierto de estrellas no dio muestras de querer ponerse de pie.

Ni siquiera al día siguiente, cuando las luces del alba se colaron entre los tejidos de bambúes y baño de luz y calor la estancia. Hace varias horas que había dejado de sentir sus extremidades y cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento pensaría que el heredero se encontraba sumido en un profundo e incomodo sueño, nada más lejos de la realidad, porque el genio Hyuga había rememorado gran parte de la noche lo que había visto antes de marcharse y dejar sola a la kunoichi.

A pesar de negarse a hablarle se había mantenido a una discreta distancia, no lo tenía pensando hacer, pero cuando escuchó la manera en que Sakura pronunció su nombre y al segundo rompió en llanto giró hasta donde estaba ella y la observó en completo silencio, debatiéndose en si debía sentir pena por ella o apartarla de una vez de sus recuerdos.

Al final cuando la noche estaba por llegar a su fin, y una vez que se aseguró que la kunoichi descansaba en medio de la tranquilidad y soledad del bosque se alejó de ahí convencido de que sería imposible olvidarse de ella.

No abandonó el recinto hasta que toda la mansión se encontraba cernida en la oscuridad, cuando entró a la casa aún cuando ese no era su propósito notó como Hinata se retiraba a su habitación una vez que se aseguró en secreto que él se encontraba bien.

**-"¿Hinata-sama?"-** La llamó desde detrás de la puerta que separaba su habitación con el pasillo. **-"Mañana iré a hablar con Haruno"-**

No esperó a que la chica le respondiera por eso cuando Hinata salió a agradecérselo no encontró más que su suave aroma mezclado con el vapor de agua.

Pero al siguiente día cuando fue a buscarla no la encontró en su casa y Tsunade se negó a decirle donde se encontraba su pupila por más preguntas que el Hyuga le realizará, en su lugar, cuando la paciencia de la Hokage se había agotado terminó recordándole que los exámenes de selección a chunin estaban a menos de un mes y ella tenía grandes aspiraciones hacía él. Así que de manera sutil lo despidió de su oficina, no sin antes recordarle que el más mínimo falló en su desempeño le costaría caro.

Y por mucho que lo lamentara y molestara pasó gran parte del mes bajo el firme y autoritario entrenamiento de Hiashi-sama, unas veces como rivales y otras como mediador entre el combate de él contra Hinata, entrenamientos que se prolongaban durante tanto tiempo que escasamente le daba tiempo para pensar en la pelirosa; porque aún cuando Hiashi les diera el día libre lo ocupaba entrenando con Lee y su quipo.

Por lo que se había visto sometido a meras jornadas de resistencia y paciencia hasta que los últimos días del mes trajeron con él los murmullos de las personas que se conglomeraban en la villa esperando a que diera inició un nuevo examen.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Esta vez si una super disculpa por la demora, pero si he de ser sincera escribí muchas veces algunas apartes del fic y como ninguna hasta después de mucho intentarlo me gusto como quedó por eso la tardanza, además tuve que hacer unos trabajos y estudiar para exámenes finales, pero bno eso tendría que haber sido algo independiente.

De cualquier manera les agradezco su paciencia, comentarios y elogios, me alegran más que los resultados de mis calificaciones XD.

_SakuroCefiro, Ledak, chibi--sakura--, motoko asakura, Lady Scorpio, Muren, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, Mika1719, omtatelo, dielprpa, Eri mond licht, Ukio-onni-chan, Hiromi-Ayanita, Sakura kunoichi no power. _Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

-**Sherrice Adjani- **


	11. Chapter Empezando de Nuevo

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO XI: Empezando de Nuevo. **

Hinata sintió de nuevo ese lejano hueco en su estomago, aquel que solo aparecía cuando se iba a enfrentar a algo nuevo y peligroso para ella. Por eso cuando bebió de un solo trago un jugo mezcla de frutas rojas y de flores, se sorprendió que continuara ahí, mofándose de ella y haciéndola sentir como una shinobi de nuevo ingreso que recién se dirige a su primer examen chunin.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y anduvo de esa forma hasta que se topo con su primo en la entrada de la mansión. Él le dirigió una mirada poco expresiva y se puso en marcha mucho antes de que ella se pusiera a su alcance.

A Hinata le dio la impresión que Neji se veía tan confiado y seguro como hace semanas, desde su accidente en la pasada misión, no lo estaba; no solo reparó en su semblante serio y pacifico también detuvo su mirada en la tradicional casaca azul que el genio llevaba atada con un lazo blanco.

Cuando él se giro a esperarla, la chica le dirigió una amable sonrisa y al poco tiempo se despidió de él alejándose a donde sus compañeros de equipo la esperaban.

Neji caminó en silencio un trecho más antes de divisar entre la conglomeración de ninjas a sus compañeros de equipo.

Después de saludarse mutuamente, trazaron una rápida estrategia ante los posibles obstáculos que se les presentaría, y después de que cada uno revisó sus municiones y provisiones se pusieron en marcha hasta las afueras de la torre de la hokage, de donde partiría ese año el examen.

Atravesaron el puente techado que los llevaría al gran patio, Lee había comenzado a trazar un plan para que sus posibilidades de aprobar se incrementaron, pero se calló cuando sus dos compañeros se quedaron de pie sin dar muestras de querer avanzar.

El joven ninja observó a la persona frente a ellos a una prudente distancia para mirar a su compañero y regresar de nuevo la vista a la chica. Tenten, que hace tiempo había superado todo rencor contra la kunoichi, y comprendiendo la situación tomó a su compañero por la muñeca y lo arrastró pasando delante de la chica.

**-"Te veremos más tarde, nosotros nos adelantaremos, búscanos cuando termines"- **

Neji miró con un halo sorprendido la actitud de su compañera, y aún cuando no vio su rostro sabía que mantenía una burlona y radiante sonrisa, pero todo lo que notó fue su mano agitándose en lo alto y la otra que sujetaba a Lee y lo arrastraba, pues al parecer el chico no sabía con precisión que pasaba.

**-"¿¡Haruno!?"- **

Sakura se preguntó si había sido buena idea buscarlo justo ese día, y si había hecho bien en presentarse como si nada después de días sin verse, y más aún recordando como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos la última vez.

Pero también recordó que ese frío tono de voz lo empleaba cada que empezaba una conversación, así que aspiró profundamente mientras veía hacía arriba y caminó hasta quedar frente a él.

**-"Neji-san..."- **

Apretó sus labios y sus dedos juguetearon entre si, a Neji le dio la impresión que ese gesto tan acostumbrado a verlo en su prima en Sakura sencillamente no encajaba. La miró con aquellos ojos inexpresivos; en los que la kunoichi difícilmente podía adivinar que era lo que pensaba, pero aquello solo empeoró la situación, sus mejillas ya de por si rosadas comenzaban a adquirir un tono más pronunciado. Ese gesto despertó en el genin una mezcla de cariño y preocupación, buscó decirle algo, pero ni siquiera sabía que hacía ella ahí.

**-"Te deseo mucha suerte..."- **

Sakura levantó la mirada solo lo suficiente para percibir la decepción que enarboló en un instante el apuesto rostro del shinobi.

**-"Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. He sido tan tonta y tan insegura ... cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Sasuke abandonó la villa y yo no he aprendido nada. Mi mente y mis sentimientos habían estado tan confusos, aún sigo llorando por cualquier cosa y soy tan débil que no se comportarme como tu esperas..."- **

Neji apreció el esfuerzo que la chica hacía por mantener la compostura, a pesar que una parte de él quería que Sakura continuará dejando en claro de una vez sus verdaderos sentimientos, existía otra parte aún más humana y misericordiosa que lo impulsaba a cortarla, y librarla de todo posible sufrimiento. Hizo caso omiso de aquel devastador puño que retorcía sus entrañas sin tregua alguna, cuando puso su mano sobre su rosado cabello haciéndola callar, y cuando él le hablo sintió el leve estremecer de su frágil cuerpo.

**-"La próxima vez haré mejor las cosas, tal vez no sea suficiente pero te traeré información acerca de Uchiha Sasuke. Estoy seguro que no pasará mucho antes de que regrese a la aldea"- **

Sakura estaba segura que nunca antes su cuerpo y su mente habían trabajado con tanta velocidad como en ese momento, su pulso pasaba de una completa calma a ritmo acelerado con creciente velocidad, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de sus venas y el continuó fluir de su sangre a través de su cuerpo, arremolinándose en sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Las sinceras palabras del shinobi resultaron un extraño remedio; había terminado con su ansiedad pero en su lugar una insipiente sensación de frustración martillo su cabeza.

**-"No es necesario que lo hagas. En realidad no estoy segura de si Sasuke valla algún día a regresar, puede que si lo haga pero ni yo misma se cuanto tiempo le tome consumar su venganza. Y en realidad eso a mí ya no me importa"- **

**-"No tienes porque negar tus sentimientos frente a mí"- **Fijó sin misericordia su fría mirada sobre ella, esperando a que se defendiera y le diera más motivos que le dijeran que su profunda ira era lo mejor y lo único que debía permitirse sentir; pues al parecer ningún otro sentimiento podría ser correspondido por ella.

**-"Debo irme mi equipo me espera y el examen esta por comenzar, deberías hacer lo mismo si quieres llegar a tiempo"- **

Lo observó con atención y vio que su pacifico rostro desaparecía y era rápidamente sustituido por una mirada de tristeza. Entonces supo que no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles para ninguno de los dos, obedeciendo a un impulso más primitivo, que solo el corazón es capaz de dominar, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella, recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho y esperó paciente a que las palabras correctas brotaran de sus labios.

**-"Se supone que eres un genio y aún así no alcanzas a comprender lo que intento decirte. ¿Es cierto que no imaginas lo que siento por ti? o ¿Simplemente te parezco tan fea y desagradable que prefieres ignorarme?"- **

Neji sintió como las manos de la chica se habían aferrado con más fuerza a la tela de su casaca, al tiempo que su menudo cuerpo se estremecía ante la llegada de un futuro llanto. Esperó la venida de éste, mientras que su mente se hallaba en otro lugar; pero lo que él había tomado como el inició de un largo y lastimero llanto tan solo se trato de un profundo suspiro.

Agachó la cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros del rosa y perfumado cabello de la kunoichi, y con una suavidad inusual en su voz, buscó ser sincero con la mujer.

**-"No lo hago. Nunca te he ignorado, ni mucho menos creo que seas fea, es solo que tu haces que las cosas para mí sean confusas"- **

**-"Lo lamento. Se que no había sido sincera contigo por miedo, pero por favor acepta mis sentimientos, porque tu..."- **

Quitó su rostro del pecho del hombre y con sutil elegancia lo acercó hasta quedar a la misma altura del de Neji, lo miró con un halo de nerviosismo notando como debajo de esa expresión constante de semienfado había una sonrisa encantadora.

Olvidó lo que había estado tratando de decirle y poco le importaba eso, de súbito lo único que ocupaba su mente y sus sentidos era esa extraña y reconfortante cercanía con el genin. No supo en que momento su cuerpo la había traicionado, impulsándola a cerrar el minúsculo espacio que los había estado separando, lo único que podía sentir era el suave y cálido tacto que le ofrecía la cercanía de los labios de la persona frente a ella, sus pies trataron de impulsarla para terminar de cerrar esa distancia y todos sus sentidos se supieron en alertas a la espera de esa nueva sensación, y poder almacenarla para que de esta manera tuviera en que pensar y recordar durante los próximos días.

La estrambótica voz de Ino fue para ambos ninjas un frío cubo de hielo, y un método inusual de regresarlos a la ahora vergonzosa realidad. Neji fue el primero en distinguir la delgada figura de la chica a buena distancia de ellos, pero que a los ojos del shinobi no eran los metros suficientes. Fijó su mirada en la rubia hasta que llegó junto a ellos y si antes había cruzado por su mente la fugaz idea de que no podría saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre Sakura y él, el burlesco gesto que apareció en su rostro desvaneció toda esperanza.

El genio de los Hyuga mecánicamente le dirigió una fría mirada, esperando que se sintiera incomoda y desviará de él sus azulinos ojos impregnados de un irónico humor. Fue la voz de la pelirosa lo que atrajo la atención de su amiga, desviando su mirada hacía la chica.

**-"Te estaba buscando, falta poco para que de inicio el examen, los shinobis de la arena están por llegar, y si nosotras no estamos en la puerta oeste cuando eso pase tendremos problemas con Tsunade "- **Explicó rápidamente Ino a su amiga.

**-"Creía que esa era tarea de Nara Shikamaru"- **Intervino el genin con cierta curiosidad, creyendo conocer la respuesta que le darían.

**-"Él esta en una misión fuera de la aldea, Ino y yo seremos su reemplazo mientras los de la arena requieran nuestro apoyo. Iba a decírtelo, Tsunade me pidió que no participara en el examen, cree que mis habilidades aún no poseen el nivel de competencia que se exige en este tipo de pruebas. Aun así tu entrenamiento ha sido de gran ayuda para mí"- **

Sakura no se percató en que instante se había apartado del shinobi, y el fuerte rubor que auguró estaría cubriendo sus mejillas desapareció con rapidez cuando Ino no comentó nada, de lo que apostaba había visto. Le dirigió una mirada de gratitud y de despedida antes de darle la espalda y empezar a caminar al lado de su amiga.

Neji la llamó por su nombre sin agregarle ningún adjetivo de respeto, hecho que hizo que el corazón de la kunoichi diera un pequeño brinco en el instante en que se giraba hacía él.

**-"Después de esto seguiremos con tu entrenamiento"- **

Le obsequió una radiante sonrisa, que mantuvo en su rostro aún después de hacer una ligera reverencia.

Ino estaba segura que podría apostar su mejor técnica ninja, sin temor a perderla, a que su amiga podría pasar horas frente al shinobi con esa gran y perdida sonrisa; pero como no tenía con quien hacer esa tentadora apuesta, ni contaba con el suficiente tiempo como para quedarse a averiguarlo se conformó con sacar a la pelirosa de su ensueño dándole un ligero codazo, para tomar su brazo y despedirse con una sonrisa sarcástica del genin.

**-"Buena suerte en el examen Hyuga. Supongo que sabes que eres el favorito de la Tsunade ¿cierto?; pero apuesto que no sabías que también lo eres de cierta medico. Nee Sakura"- **

La rubia disfrutó de la mirada interrogadora que le dirigió Neji a su compañera, mientras las mejillas de la medico se volvían a teñir por segunda ocasión en menos de una hora de un tono carmín. Ino apoyó su brazo sobre el de Sakura y emprendió la marcha hacía las afueras de Konoha, esperando el momento en que su compañera reaccionara.

Neji esperó a que ambas se perdieran entre las calles de la aldea para retomar su camino hacía donde Lee y Tenten lo esperaban, observando entre tanto como Ino después de unos metros estallaba en una sonora carcajada que atrajo la atención de más de uno de los ninjas que pasaban cerca de ellas, al tiempo que Sakura la empujaba con cierta fuerza para hacerla callar.

**-"Basta Ino, no le encuentro la gracia a nada"- **La recriminaba la kunoichi dirigiéndole una mirada poco amable.

La medico trato de serenarse, mostrándole una apenada y burlona mirada que logro enfurecer aún más a su amiga.

**-"Vamos Sakura no pongas esa cara, yo vi lo que le ibas a hacerle a ese pobre hombre, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba en ese justo momento"- **

**-"Tonta solo lo estropeaste, apareciste en el peor momento. Eres una tonta"- **La miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras bajaba el tono de su voz y hacía una mueca de disgusto.

**-"Siempre lo supe..."- **Echó sus manos para atrás, apoyando sobre éstas su nuca mientras miraba al cielo y esperaba que Sakura preguntará a que se refería. **–"...Que te gustaba el genio Hyuga, todos lo sabían excepto claro tú y Neji, creo que al final son igual de retraído. Pero si todo esta bien entre ustedes, eso quiere decir que al fin tengo libre el camino con Sasuke"- **

**-"¡Claro! puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, eso si algún día regresa y aún así dudo que se fije en alguien"- **

Sakura aminoró el paso hasta emparejarse con la chica e imitar sus movimientos, esperó hasta que el largo suspiro de la rubia perdió su tono de comprensión y resignación antes de agregar con una molestia fingida.

**-"Mentirosa, nunca te ha gustado Sasuke por el único genio que suspiras y lloras se llama Shikamaru. Y para la próxima que interrumpas como hace rato puedes estar segura que me pondré del lugar de Temari"- **

Incluso antes de que terminará de hablar se había alejado de la kunoichi trotando suavemente hasta convertirla en una carrera para poner a resguardo su vida de las manos de su propia amiga, disminuyendo ambas la velocidad al mismo ritmo en que sus risas se iban apagando cuando distinguieron a unos metros de la entrada a los tres shinobis de la arena.

* * *

Neji se puso al lado de la jovial bestia de Konoha centrando su atención al frente, en dirección a la torre desde la cual la Godaime daría su discurso, aunque para eso aún faltaran algunos minutos. 

Tenten inclinó al frente su cuerpo echando para atrás sus manos, mientras buscaba con un gesto de picardía algún indicio extraño en su compañero, codeo discretamente a Lee y con una rápida mirada lo hizo participe de su intromisión al genin.

El heredero del Bouke miró con cautela a sus compañeros antes de regresar la vista al frente, observando con sigilo como si algún hecho sorprendente se estuviera llevando a cabo en ese momento. Centró ahí su atención, esperando paciente a que sus dos curiosos compañeros se hartaran de observarlo y encontrarán otro objeto de interés.

Hasta que llegado un momento todo a su alrededor se evaporó y lo único que quedó frente a él fue el recuerdo del puente, la extraña manera en que Sakura se había confesado y que de algún modo lo había librado de una pesada carga, su súbita cercanía y lo cerca que había estado de sentir sus rosados labios.

Hacía tanto tiempo que su traicionera mente lo había obligado a divagar con aquellos labios, que a diario veía moverse y que si su mente lo torturaba aún más, llegaba a apreciar como siempre los llevaba humectados con un bálsamo; que el sabía que olía y sabia a vainilla. Porque si algo recordaba durante las horas que estuvo en el hospital, no era la frescura de las sabanas, ni el viento nocturno impregnándose en su piel, tampoco lo era el confort de la amplia cama, ni lo mullido de las almohadas, lo que recordaba y en ocasiones se preguntaba si más bien no lo habría estado soñando, era un contacto de una suave piel sobre sus fríos labios.

Se llevó distraído las yemas de los dedos cerca de su labio inferior, apartándolos rápidamente antes de que estos siquiera hubieran hecho contacto, al escuchar el estrepitoso ruido proveniente de su compañero.

**-"¡Wooooaaahhhh!..."- **

Neji observó asustado a su compañero, que no solo había gritado tan cerca de él con su energético y jovial tono de voz, que impregnado por la emoción de su descubrimiento el genio Hyuga no dudó que su voz se hubiera escuchado por todos los alrededores de la villa, además la extraña mueca en su rostro lo hacía lucir como un obsesionado cazador de noticias; hecho que perturbó aún más al shinobi.

Puso los ojos en blanco agradeciéndole a Tenten que hubiera actuado más rápido que la boca de Lee, en el justo momento en que le taba la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra lo invitaba sutilmente con una kunai cerca de su espalda, a mantener la boca cerrada.

Ambos ninjas hubieran podido iniciar una discusión que se extendería durante horas hasta que Neji interviniera y aplacará sus ánimos, o hasta que Tenten saliera victoriosa como en la mayoría de los casos, de no ser porque en esa ocasión fue la voz de la Godaime la que apagó sus voces.

Los dos guardaron silencio, colocándose al lado de su compañero observando por el rabillo del ojo como los demás equipos se juntaban en la periferia escuchando el discurso de inauguración de la mujer.

**-"Hace un año sucedieron hechos imperdonables, hubo casos donde nuestra propia inexperiencia nos trajo como consecuencia la vida de algunos de nuestros mejores ninjas. Y aún cuando todos sabemos que la vida de un shinobi, desde que la inicia hasta que da por terminada esta plagada de peligro y muerte, no podemos permitir que esto ocurra en esta ocasión, es una simple prueba, y como tal no se debe de tomar a la ligera pero tampoco deseo que más vidas se sacrifiquen inútilmente. **

**Es por esto, que durante su prueba en el bosque de la muerte desplegaré un grupo de ninjas médicos que atenderán a cualquiera que lo requiera. Que acudan a este tipo de ayuda no será ninguna penalización, ni afectará la opinión de los jueces; desde luego causará conflicto en más de uno y se que el peligro que corren mis ninjas es incluso mayor que el de ustedes..."- **

Tsunade guardó silencio un tiempo, permitiéndole a la multitud congregada de genins y de maestros que asimilaran sus palabras y los cambios que las pruebas habían sufrido. Mientras cientos de miradas se encontraban enfocadas en el centro de la torre desde donde la rubia hablaba, fueron también testigos del momento en que con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha, tres mujeres vestidas de la misma manera aparecieron formándose al lado de la Godaime y mirando al centro, permitiéndoles a los ninjas de su villa y extranjeros que las observaran todo cuanto quisieran hasta que la voz de la Hokage se alzó por sobre el bullicio recién generado.

**-"Tres de mis mejores kunoichis con excelentes habilidades, como ellas mismas saben corren peligros similares, saben que incluso son un blanco más fácil que los demás genin que estarán en la prueba. Espero que también tomen en cuenta que sus habilidades ninjas son similares a las medicas e incluso sobrepasan con creces a muchos otros shinobis, sin mencionar que más de uno de los genin que están por hacer la prueba estarán dispuestos a protegerlas en caso de ser necesario"- **

Neji escuchaba el discurso de la mujer pero sin prestarle atención a sus gestos. Había seguido con la mirada a la pelirosa desde el instante en que apareció vestida con un pantalón corto negro y sobre el ligero jersey un chaleco con una importante cantidad de bolsas; que todos supusieron guardaban en su interior remedios y medicamentos de distintas especias, lo largo de su cabello lo había solucionando trenzándolo, dejando que descansara sobre su hombro izquierdo, quedando sueltos solo algunos mechones al frente de su rostro y separados del resto por el protector con el símbolo de su aldea.

A su derecha y junto a la Hokage se encontraba Shizune, tan segura como solo la capacidad que había adquirido en técnicas medicas le permitía darse ese lujo; a su izquierda y quedando al final por tratarse de la última persona que Tsunade había accedido a entrenar personalmente se encontraba Ino, que a pesar del semblante calmado que mostraba a Neji no se le escapó el tono de nerviosismo que sus pupilas reflejaban. Regresó su mirada a Sakura y estaba por preguntarse en que momento se le había ocurrido a la Godaime arriesgar tan fríamente la vida de las kunoichis, cuando escuchó sus últimas palabras.

Enfocó a la rubia y percibió la mirada de complicidad que le dirigía. Así que la mujer se había anticipado y previsto que él acudiría sin dudarlo si Sakura o cualquiera de ellas corrían peligro. Desde luego se aseguraría que la chica estaría a salvo, movió hacia un lado el rostro con indignación y miró con detenimiento hacía las copas de los árboles más cercanos, estudio un tiempo la figura inmóvil postrada en uno de ellos, hasta que la vista de ambos se encontraron, y que a pesar de la distancia lo reconoció y asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, para regresar la vista hacia la mujer.

No solo había pensando en él y en sus compañeros que harían la prueba, si no además había dispersado la pequeña brigada de jounin que Shikamaru comandaba, junto con algunos Anbu, que se movían en completo anonimato para que resguardaran a sus ninjas medico y los alrededores.

Después de todo la primera prueba no iba a resultar tan fácil como sus compañeros habían supuesto. Aquella alarma interna que durante sus misiones lo mantenía despierto y a la espera del peligro lo acompaño durante los minutos siguientes, abordándolo con mayor intensidad en el instante en que atravesaron las puertas, internándose al inquietante bosque.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Después de tantas semanas sin aparecer he regresado, creo que el capítulo salió largo, si ustedes también lo creen entonces espero que se pague parte de mi deuda; y la otra parte es que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Tal vez en el próximo vean más Ino&Shikamaru, que Neji&Saku, no lo se aún, pero fue una rápida idea que se me ocurrió mientras escribía lo último.

_KAKAxPAMExNEJI, LadyScorpio, chibi--SaKuRa--, ADRI, busu, Muren, eLiihxsan, Nancy, Stellar Hime, thebettersanimes, KanameSaku, SakuroCefiro, dielprpa, omatatelo, Mika1791, lapislazuri._ Mil gracias por sus comentarios. 

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	12. Chapter Combates

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO XII: Combates **

Bostezó con la certeza que nadie lo estaba observando, y dejó que el abrumador cansancio saliera de su cuerpo en un peculiar sonido de fastidio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en el instante en que estiró sus brazos para despabilar sus adormilados músculos perdió el equilibrio haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera de un lado al otro y de atrás para delante, realizó un movimiento brusco antes de volver a su antigua posición.

El sonido de una parvada de pájaros que salieron asustados por el ruido que había hecho atrajo su atención, considerando que el alboroto de las aves había sido algo innecesario, justo como su actual misión, tener que permanecer escondido entre las copas de los árboles, cuidando desde la distancia a las médicos de la villa internadas en el bosque al tiempo que vigilaría que nada sospechoso pasara; y como si eso no fuese suficiente fastidio, tendría claro estaba, que cuidar de su propia espalda.

El semblante serio que había regresado a él se desvaneció en el instante en que la carga que sus palabras traían lo hicieron sentir más cansado y aburrido de lo normal, su pecho se lleno de aire y antes de que lo pudiera soltar en un resignado suspiro la voz de uno de sus subordinados le recordó que aún tendría que sumar la carga de dirigir a un grupo de shinobis.

Shikamaru dictó algunas ordenes, y dispuso con el movimiento de su mano la localización donde se tendrían que apostar cada uno de sus hombres; cambiando de posición cada hora, cubriendo el lugar que su anterior compañero había dejado hasta que todos hubieran recorrido la inmensidad del bosque y llegar al final de éste. Cuando dio la orden de partir deseó que nada se interpusiera en su plan original.

La observó con gesto indiferente, entrecerrando los ojos para tener una mejor visión de la chica que se alejaba internándose en el entramado de árboles hasta el lugar que había dispuesto la Hokage para ella, a su lado se encontraba su amiga y Shikamaru pudo percibir que ambas se ponían de acuerdo en lo que dedujo era alguna estrategia. Después vio como Sakura era la que hablaba y le mostraba algunos de los pequeños frascos que sacaba de su chaleco mientras que Ino se limitaba a escuchar. Ambas asintieron con un ligero movimiento de mentón antes de seguir rumbos diferentes.

Alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como la kunoichi pelirosa desaparecía siguiendo una línea recta mientras que Ino había doblado hacía la izquierda y después de algunos metros dos ninjas se le emparejaban, intercambiaron unas palabras antes de despedirse de la chica con una rápida reverencia.

Ino echó a correr ladeando los pocos árboles que evitaban que su trayecto fuese recto hasta llegar a un semi círculo llano resguardado por una hilera de viejos robles. La kunoichi inspeccionó con mirada retadora el área identificando entre las ramas los ninjas que sabía estaban ahí para velar por ella, le agradeció al más próximo y con lo más calmado que pudo mantener su ritmo cardiaco comenzó con los preparativos de su misión, tratando de calmar esa ansiedad y deseando que su labor se limitara a sanar personas y no poner a resguardo su propia vida antes que salvar la de segundos.

* * *

Sakura atravesó los linderos del bosque con una natural agilidad, apoyando ligeramente sus pies sobre las gruesas ramas de los árboles, sintiendo como con cada roce del viento sobre su rostro significaba un contacto con su pasado, con aquella primera vez que cruzó sin la misma seguridad con la que lo recorría ahora ese lugar.

Le hubiera gustado participar ese año, caminar por debajo de las copas de los árboles acompañada de su antiguo equipo y volver a experimentar ese hueco en su estomago, que conforme avanzaba se hacía más grande para después, una vez que se haya asegurado junto a sus compañeros que el sitio era seguro aquel vórtice se contrajera en un agradable suspiro.

Pero como era consiente que eso muy seguramente no volvería a pasar, se concentró en su actual misión saltando desde lo alto de un abeto hasta aterrizar sobre la dura y desigual tierra. Realizó una rápida inspección al lugar cuidando que ningún detalle escapara de su meticuloso examen y una vez que supo precisar la localización exacta de cada objeto se dio a la tarea de levantar su tienda.

* * *

Dejó escapar algunas carcajadas producidas por el eufórico carácter de su compañero contrastando visiblemente con el enhiesto humor del otro, aunque en esos momentos a pesar de su apariencia rígida y acechante se le notaba visiblemente más animado y dispuesto a soportar por algún tiempo más los alegres comentarios del chico.

La joven kunoichi suspiró recuperando el aliento cuando su voz se fue apagando, al notarlo su actual líder giró su rostro hasta ella al tiempo que seguía avanzando apreciando la radiante sonrisa que la chica le devolvía.

Tenten se alegró de ver a sus dos compañeros con ese empeño y buen humor, sabía que al igual que ella se sentían más preparados que la primera vez, hecho que la reconfortaba en gran medida junto con estar casi segura que Lee y Neji eran considerados los pocos shinobis con habilidades excepcionales dentro de ese examen. Así que antes de que las cosas se complicaran enserio se dio el lujo de reírse junto con Lee, comprobando como Neji también se sentía más relajado al dedicarle esa cálida mirada en el instante en que ella le sonrió cuando en otras ocasiones la habría reprimido junto con el chico y una vez que se cerciorará que ambos tenían pleno uso de razón en su misión continuarla.

Murmuró con naturalidad el nombre del genin que encabezaba la marcha, viendo como Lee también se había colocado al lado suyo y su semblante había dado un drástico giro. Dejando ver como en un instante hacía de lado su carácter burlón para mostrarse como lo que era y por lo que tanto había trabajado y sacrificado, un shinobi serio, que sabe cual es el momento preciso para reír y cuando es tiempo de mostrarse frío, sereno y calmado ante una emergencia sin perder nunca la esencia de compañerismo que con tanta naturalidad su maestro se los había infundido a los tres y que él de buen grado había aceptado como su propia filosofía.

**-"Neji, el grupo que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que entramos al bosque se ha acercado más a nosotros estos últimos metros"-** Comentó la kunoichi cuando ya el movimiento de pasos y sonar de las ramas era imposible no escucharlo.

**-"No son solo ellos, también hay al menos cinco más arriba de nosotros, pero sus movimientos están sincronizados"- **

Neji hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de Tenten y Lee, mientras que con su Byakugan localizaba el lugar preciso donde se encontraban ellos y a que distancia estaban los demás ninjas.

**-"¿Es que crees que lo más conveniente es que los enfrentemos en este lugar?"-** La voz de Tenten sonó dubitativa, no estando segura de comprender del todo la decisión de Neji.

Aún así tanto ella como Lee aterrizaron en el mismo lugar que él, colocándose cada uno en cierta distancia asegurándose de cubrir la espalda de su compañero más cercano al tiempo que protegía la suya y se colocaba en posición de combate.

El favorito de Maito Gai había optado por situarse a la derecha de Neji colocando su cuerpo lo más recto que le era posible, llevando una de sus manos atrás de su espalda y otra extendida quedando su palma a la altura de su rostro; muy por el contrario la kunoichi mantenía su guardia sosteniendo una alabarda que a pesar de su apariencia en manos de ella era una autentica arma de temer.

**-"Son nueve. Tres de ellos portan armas, creo que disfrutaras un combate con ellos Tenten, Lee por los movimientos bruscos de unos de ellos deduzco que te puede llamar la atención su forma de combate. Los demás ninjas que tu mencionabas no se acercarán."- **

Cada uno ubicó a sus contrincantes y sin esperar otra orden se concentraron en su actual misión.

Lee derribó con golpes precisos a sus tres rivales. Los primeros movimientos los había calculado con suma exactitud y cuando el último de los ninjas salió despedido como consecuencia del puño del genin, reparó en las sencillas ropas de los tres, siguió con la vista el movimiento del hombre auto cuestionándose si el uso de su fuerza no había sido innecesario, pero antes de que pudiera sentir lastima por alguno de ellos, un nuevo grupo, que Neji no había calculado; atacó con precisos golpes a Lee.

Alcanzó a ver de perfil como su compañera descargaba una lluvia de proyectiles al cada vez más creciente numero de ninjas en el instante en que Neji los repelía con un Kaiten; aquello animo al joven luchador a moverse con más soltura y nuevos bríos. No pasó mucho antes de que los enviara nuevamente del otro lado percatándose hasta ese momento en la discordancia de los ninjas.

**-"¿Te haz dado cuenta Lee?"-** Lo interrogó su compañero al fijarse en la extrañada mirada que les lanzaba a sus oponentes.

**-"¿El protector?. Ninguno de ellos lleva un protector que los identifique como ninjas de alguna de las aldeas. ¿Serán enemigos de Konoha?"- **

**-"Observa bien donde estamos, delante de nosotros queda la segunda tienda de revisión medica"- **

**-"Entonces... ¿será que lo que buscan es llegar hasta allá y atacar a la médico encargada?"-**Dijo preocupado por la seguridad de la kunoichi.

**-"Si fuera eso hace mucho que nos habrían pasado, pero solo se han concentrado en atacarnos"-** Tenten le respondió, fijando su atención en derribar a su oponente con ayuda de su tonfa.

**-"Ellas no son su objetivo por el contrario están aquí para protegerlas. No se trata de ninjas si no de copias, son similares a las que atacaron a un grupo cuando pasamos cerca del primer puesto"- **

Lee y Tenten parecieron desilusionarse al escuchar la explicación de Neji y cada uno se recriminó el no haberse dado cuenta antes de la verdadera situación. La castaña kunoichi abatió con una notoria furia al ninja que se acercaba a ella con algunas armas en sus brazos antes de atender la petición del Bouke de lanzar una kunai a la parte más alta de un viejo roble.

La patada giratoria de Lee golpeó solamente el aire y el sonido hueco que produjeron las copias al unísono antes de desaparecer les indicó a los shinobis que Tenten había dado en el blanco desactivando el mecanismo que controlaba a sus antes rivales.

Los tres se miraron mutuamente, sin decir nada reanudaron su marcha vislumbrando a no menos de cinco metros la lona de verde olivo que les indicaba el segundo puesto medico.

**-"Felicidades, los estuve observando, Tsunade nos prohibió salir de la tienda cuando algún grupo era atacado por su pequeña trampa al menos que alguno resultara herido entonces nosotras desactivaríamos el dispositivo"- **

Les explicó Sakura mientras salía al encuentro de los tres genin, se acercó a Lee que mostraba un severo hematoma en su brazo derecho pero el chico rechazó su ayuda con una cordial sonrisa. Dirigió su vista a Tenten y Neji, pero ella ya limpiaba la sangre de una superficial cortada en su mano y el shinobi como bien lo suponía se mantenía ileso.

Sakura les contó que el haberles tendido esa trampa cumplía dos objetivos que la Godaime planeó mucho antes de que el examen diera inicio, el primero de ellos era asegurar que sus ninjas médicos no fuesen atacadas por algún grupo inconforme con su presencia y el segundo se basaba en medir las habilidades de los genin concursantes y determinar de esa manera una estadística de quienes tendrían mayores posibilidades de pasar a la siguiente etapa de la prueba.

Para no disponer de todos sus hombres, acordó con algunos de ellos el uso de copias y clones que imitaban en muchos de los casos las propias habilidades de sus contrincantes en turno. Razón por la cual los hombres que Lee había visto no los atacaron, pues entre otras responsabilidades estaba el controlar y vigilar sus ninjas provisionales.

Uno de esos hombres, al que la pelirosa conocía como Fujiwara se acercó a ella transmitiéndole un mensaje cerca de su oído. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a lo que el hombre solo se excusó por solicitar su ayuda.

**-"Shikamaru taicho ya se dirige hacía allá, Ino ha sido socorrida por uno de nuestros hombres sin embargo, Sakura-dono han solicitado tu ayuda"- **

La joven kunoichi percibió por primera vez desde que empezara la prueba un frío hueco en su estomago, que lejos de asociarlo con el miedo era una sensación de preocupación por su amiga, y mientras asentía ante la petición del ninja descubrió como todos sus sentidos ya se encontraban alertas y la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo ya la preparaban para afrontar con interés a unos desconocidos enemigos.

Neji se sintió reconfortado ante la nueva seguridad que la chica mostraba mientras se despedía de ellos, dándose cuenta que ofrecer su ayuda resultaría algo innecesario y sería indicio de que no confiaba en Sakura. Al verla alejarse tan segura en sus propias habilidades comprobó cuanto había madurado.

* * *

El joven jounin poco tiempo le había dado al shinobi de terminar de transmitir su mensaje, cuando ya se había puesto en marcha y antes de que su voz fuera menos clara le ordenó que pusieran al tanto a Sakura.

Pocas veces Shikamaru se tomaba las cosas con prisa, por lo regular dejaba que el tiempo transcurriese sin desafiarlo y esperaba con somnolencia a que las respuestas acudieran a él. Pero en ese momento lo único que abarcaba su mente era dictarle a sus piernas se movieran con mayor celeridad y que Ino no fuese tan tonta para dejarse derrotar por cualquier grupo de ninjas. Y puesto que consideraba que la rubia kunoichi ya había sido lo suficientemente pretenciosa para volverse su prioridad le pedía al menos que al llegar no se encontrara con una sorpresa mayor a un alboroto bajo control.

El shinobi observó el excesivo esfuerzo que le costaba a su compañera derribar a los hombres, ocupándose por mantenerlos a raya con ayuda de una kunai en cada mano y aun cuando lo más factible sería que la kunoichi se moviera de ahí noto como se aferraba por permanecer en el mismo lugar.

El cuerpo tendido de tres personas detrás de Ino le hizo comprender que la falta de chakra en la rubia era consecuencia de haber sanado a los tres ninjas que ahora se empeñaba en defender.

Una triunfante sonrisa compensó que segundos antes su alma dejará momentáneamente su cuerpo al observar como la oji-azul quedaría inevitablemente atrapada entre dos grandes bloques de roca que uno de ellos había invocado. Con un atinado golpe al rostro sacó despedido al hombre que aún se preguntaba que había frenado su técnica y lo había inmovilizado.

Cuando se puso al lado de su amiga su sonrisa se ensancho al ver en su cansado pero aferrado rostro ese gesto de duda y alivio.

**-"¡Shikamaru!"-** La joven ninja se sintió aliviada de contar de nuevo con la presencia de su compañero de equipo. Verlo de nuevo combatir a su lado le trajo inevitablemente el recuero de su grupo extrañando la presencia de Chouji.

**-"Como en los viejos tiempos Ino"-** Expresó el jounin adivinando sus pensamientos.

**-"Solo falta Chouji pero por el nos esforzaremos, nee Shikamaru"- **

A pesar de lo complicado de la situación y sin estar al tanto de los motivos por los cuales habían atacado a la chica combatió con bastante facilidad, sin perder en ningún momento la forma en que Ino combatía, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos y manteniéndose alerta por si necesitaba su ayuda.

Comparó su forma de combate con la de Sakura, resaltando con facilidad como la rubia kunoichi no contaba con la abrumante fuerza de ésta, pero para compensarlo Ino conocía con suma exactitud cada órgano y punto vital del cuerpo humano, dándole la ventaja de dañarlo en el instante más oportuno.

Habían transcurrido algunos minutos desde que Shikamaru agradeciera la ayuda del hombre que ayudaba, enviándolo en su lugar a buscar a Sakura mientras que él se hacia cargo de a situación.

Y cuando todo parecía ir bien para el jounin, apostando que el combate no se extendería mas allá de unos cuantos minutos el agudo grito femenino logro helar su sangre, bloqueando por un instante sus sentidos costándole ubicar donde se encontraba la kunoichi.

Localizándola lo bastante lejos de donde se encontraba, la llamó por su nombre temiendo que la sangre que cubría mayormente su cuerpo fuese de ella y que el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies en cualquier momento se pusiera de pie para rematarla. Pero esto nunca sucedió, gritó su nombre una vez más para hacerla despertar de su repentino sopor y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos por un breve instante escuchó todo a través de un embudo, lejano y frió.

**-"¡Ino!"-** Sujetó a la chica por los hombros, la sacudió mirando fijamente sus azulinas y vacías pupilas.

Para Ino lo que había pasado hace un instante eran como múltiples piezas de un rompecabezas que conforme iban embonando lograba perturbar su mente, produciendo que su realidad ahora la viera confusa. Las cada vez más fuertes sacudidas de Shikamaru la regresaron lentamente al presente, reconoció su rostro pero le pareció más asustado de lo normal, su alarmada voz la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y cuando lo hizo la desesperación acudió a ella. Separó sus temblorosos labios para decirle algo pero las lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus ojos ahogó el sonido de su voz.

El jounin desvió la mirada del rostro de la chica, observando la kunai que aún sostenía y por la cual se deslizaba en pesados hilos la rojiza sangre a medio coagular, comprendiendo la situación antes de que Ino lo expresara con un marcado horror en su voz.

**-"¡Shikamaru lo maté!"- **

La kunoichi agitó la cabeza alejando ese hecho antes de sentí los cálidos brazos del shinobi rodearla, le murmuró unas cuantas palabras de solidaridad comprendiendo la situación de la chica. Conocía demasiado bien a Ino, sabía que era dura durante sus misiones y muy pocas veces la veía titubear, pero también sabía que todo ese tiempo que llevaba de ninja nunca antes había asesinado a un enemigo, de la misma forma que sabía que cuando eso pasará tendría que cargar con ese hecho durante el resto de su vida y que hasta ese momento no se había planteado como reaccionaría ella cuando pasará.

Él lo había vivido en carne propia hace unos meses durante una peligrosa infiltración, pero al menos Shikamaru durante ese acto estaba mejor preparado mentalmente y aunque no le enorgullecía en lo más mínimo y nunca había pensando en confesárselo lo hizo

**-"Lo siento Ino se lo que se siente pero entre otras cosas ese es el deber de un ninja"- **

Experimentó un creciente odio hacía los dos hombres que aun continuaban en el campo y que aprovechando la distracción de ambos ninjas se dirigían hacia ellos. Cubrió con su cuerpo a la chica de la explosión que removió bajo ellos el suelo y sacó despedido varios trozos de diferentes tamaños de sólida roca. Esperó a que la nube de polvo y tierra se despejara para ubicar a los dos hombres inconscientes.

**-"¡Ino!, Shilkamaru que a pasado¿esta herida?"- **

Preguntó Sakura asustada acercándose a ellos sin apartar su mirada de la kunoichi que permanecía inmóvil en los brazos del jounin.

Interpretó la mirada que le dirigía advirtiendo parte de lo que había pasado, sin decir nada se puso al lado de su amiga y rodeó en un maternal abrazo el sollozante cuerpo de la chica.

**-"Todo estará bien Ino, no hay nada por lo que debas de sentirte avergonzada, todos sabemos que lo que hiciste fue lo único que podías hacer. Solo lamento no haber llegado antes"- **

Shikamaru se alejó de ellas tratando de ocultar el rubor que acudió a él, la pelirosa lo observó de soslayo sonriendo ante lo que ya era inevitable, segura de que cuando Ino se repusiera le interesaría conocer a detalle como el jounin se había preocupado por ella.

Terminó de dictarles a sus hombres que recién llegaban algunas ordenes para retirar el cuerpo del hombre y poner bajo custodia a los otros dos, antes de acercarse a las kunoichis y escuchar el relato de la rubia.

La escuchó con atención sintiéndose aliviado que su semblante hubiese recobrado su fresca vitalidad, Sakura le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva queriendo conocer las conclusiones que sabía ya había hecho. Fue lo suficientemente claro al confesarles que el muy posible objetivo de esos hombres era aniquilar a ellas, las tres ninjas médicos que la Godaime había predispuesto.

**-"Desde luego eran ninjas que solo buscaban un detonante para mostrar su inconformidad contra el sistema y no encontraron mejor blanco que ustedes. Por supuesto por ser Ino la más próxima fue su primer blanco, después supongo irían tras de ti Sakura y les seguiría Shizune pero mis hombres llegaran a tiempo para alertarla"- **

**-"Y que pretendes hacer con los dos hombres"- **Preguntó la oji-verde interesada en el asunto.

**-"Serán presentados ante el consejo, los interrogaran, después decidirán que hacer con ellos"-**

Permaneció un tiempo más junto a las dos mujeres, fijando su atención en el trabajo medico que Sakura realizaba para sanar a Ino, ella disculpó su incapacidad para sanar sus propias heridas, puesto que había usado gran cantidad de chakra para sanar a los tres ninjas que habían sido malheridos y aún sabiendo que terminarían fueran de la prueba se había preocupado por defenderlos cuando fue sorprendida por los anteriores hombres.

Sakura fingió ir a buscar unas medicinas dentro de la tienda de Ino dejando solos a ambos shinobis, imaginando con una burlesca sonrisa la escena entre sus compañeros. Considerando su imaginación acertada cuando al salir notó el sonroso en las mejillas de su amiga.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

No se que pensarán del capítulo, creo que no hay nada de Neji-Sakura, lo advertí pero no pensé que lo fuera a cumplir jaja, bno al menos si cumplí lo de Shika-Ino, espero que les guste esta pareja XD, y en dado caso ojala no vean a Ino como una persona débil o algo parecido, pensé que Shikamaru llegará a salvarla como buen caballero pero creo que hacerla experimentar una muerte quedaba mejor y es que no creo que sea algo fácil de afrontar, así que compréndanla y compréndanme. 

Les adelanto que en el próximo chp verán lo que tal vez muchas han estado esperando, así que mientras ustedes leen este capítulo yo estaré escribiendo el nvo. Muchas gracias a todas que dejan sus comentarios y a las que no lo hacen pero leen. (aunque ¿habrá alguna?).

_Dielprpa, lizharuno, Sakura kunoichi no power, thebettersanimes, eLiihxsan, SakuroCefiro, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, lapislazuri, KanameSaku, Lady Scorpio, omtatelo, Muren, motoko asakura, natsumipanda, Nancy, Mika1791._

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	13. Chapter Deidades

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO XIII: Deidades **

Neji se colocó en una esquina de la habitación donde esperaban a que los equipos restantes llegarán. Fijó su atención hacía la puerta de entrada, esperando el lento transcurso de las horas, observando con poco interés como la sala iba llenándose por grupos de ninjas que llegaban por breves intervalos de tiempo hasta que finalmente cambio esa desinteresada expresión por una más alegre y relajada cuando vio caminar al lado de su amiga y detrás de un grupo de sucios ninjas a la pelirosa.

Sakura caminaba en silencio al lado de Ino, su sombrío semblante era suficiente para que supiera que su amiga aún no se encontraba bien del todo, así que por compañerismo se limitaba a andar en silencio y de cualquier forma sus ánimos no abarcaban lo suficiente como para iniciar una plática o hacerle alguna broma a la rubia.

Hacia varios meses que no participaba en misiones, y aquella era la primera después de ese largo tiempo, dándose cuenta que estaba fuera de forma, si no; de que otra forma se explicaba su repentino cansancio y el desear llegar cuanto antes a su cómoda cama para poder dormir algunas horas antes de iniciar su jornada en el hospital.

El examen se había extendido más haya del amanecer del tercer día, aunque tenía entendido que los primeros equipos en llegar lo habían hecho en solo una jornada, Sakura no había podido moverse de su puesto desde entonces hasta recibir la orden de la Godaime de dirigirse hasta la torre, y finalmente veía aparecer la gran cúpula de vistosos colores donde ya debían de estar reunidos. Restregó sus ojos con las manos apartando el cansancio de su cuerpo y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vislumbró al shinobi de brazos cruzado junto el marco de la puerta.

Miró a Ino tratando de adivinar lo que debía de hacer, recibiendo como respuesta una animada sonrisa por parte de la rubia, le agradeció su gesto antes de adelantarse hasta llegar donde Neji la esperaba con una media sonrisa.

Sakura lo saludó con cierta timidez en su voz, era reconfortante volver a verlo pero también era consiente de su apariencia en ese momento y la inevitable vanidad femenina le hizo lamentar no estar más presentable. Aunque a decir verdad, el shinobi no reparó del todo en aquel aspecto por el contrario se ocupó en preguntar como le había ido y por la salud de su compañera.

La kunoichi lució sorprendida ante esa pregunta, temiendo que el ataque contra ellas ya se conociera, pero el genin le había asegurado que nadie aparte de su equipo estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. Finalmente cuando su conversación había tomado un giro más mundano y relajado la voz de la Hokage se escuchó por encima del murmullo que generaban las personas dentro del edificio.

**-"Te estaré apoyando desde las gradas en la final, así que esfuérzate"- **Se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano mirando como el shinobi atravesaba junto a sus compañeros la gran puerta de acero donde se llevarían a cabo las semifinales.

Sakura se quedó en la sala hasta que las puertas se cerraron, experimentando un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar tras ellas los nombres de los dos primeros combatientes, se llevó inconscientemente su mano hacía su pecho, respirando por mera necesidad fisiológica con la mirada fija en aquel sólido muro grisáceo, aquella incertidumbre abandonó pronto su cuerpo y después de escuchar el nombre del ganador se retiró a cumplir con su trabajo.

* * *

La desesperada voz de la rubia solo hacía que sus nervios se crisparán más de haber tenido al menos un instante de calma la hubiera callado con algún mordaz comentario, pero en su lugar se concentró en apurar sus actividades y apenas se libró de los pacientes arrojó su bata apresurándose a la salida donde ya la esperaba Ino.

**-"Hubiera sido mejor que pidieras el día. Más vale que nos demos prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo para su combate"- **

**-"Eso intenté, pero no fue mi culpa que media villa amaneciera con alguna dolencia, pero mejor corre y no hables"- **

Ambas kunoichis aminoraron su andar cuando llegaron al estadio siendo recibidas por el gran alboroto que causaba la multitud de espectadores cuando anunciaron el inicio de la última etapa de los exámenes.

Sakura miró horrorizada la cantidad de personas reunidas, en especial porque sabía que los mejores lugares hace mucho habían sido ocupados desilusionada ante la idea de tener que observar desde esa distancia los combates, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la mano de Ino ya había aprisionado su muñeca y la arrastraba abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la parte baja del estadio. Antes de que alguien pudiera reprocharles su aparición la rubia se encargó se fulminarlos con una altanera mirada.

---------------------------------------------- 

Mantuvo la vista fija un tiempo hacia el hombre que lo observaba con sumo interés, a su lado la joven ninja había desviado hacía otro lado su rostro intimidada ante la soberbia mirada que su primo mantenía con su padre, y contrario a lo que ambos pensaban en el momento en que su combate dio inicio Hiashi le demostró sus buenos deseos asintiendo con su mentón.

Neji se alegró de ser capaz de poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades frente a su contrincante, que si bien lucía como un ninja sin muchas cualidades todo cambio tan pronto atacó con una considerable velocidad al genio del Bouke, manteniendo una absoluta defensa cuando intentaba atacarlo. Desvió su atención del combate al reconocer la suave pero segura voz de la ninja medicó, pero tan pronto sintió el sólido puño del shinobi sobre su mejilla supo que aquella mujer podría volverse con suma facilidad su mayor debilidad, Miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre que lo había atacado, reprochándose su falta de concentración mientras apartaba con sus manos las armas que iban hacía él, y ante la expectante mirada del publico sacó despedido al hombre con la sola presión de su puño suave.

Sakura ovacionó el resto de los combates y para cuando fue el turno de Hinata se encargó junto con Ino de hacer sonrojar a la chica con sus nada discretos gritos de apoyo. A diferencia del corto espectáculo que su primo había mostrado, fue una agradable sorpresa ver el empeño de la joven heredera; brindando un magistral desempeño y sin necesidad de usar todo su poder culminó con su victoria.

La pelirosa dejó de vitorearla cuando fijó su vista en el lugar desde donde Hiashi Hyuga observaba los combates de los miembros de su clan, Sakura le señalo con discreción a Ino aquel espacio y ambas kunoichis se alegraron al ver como Hiashi se había puesto de pie y mientras que Hanabi festejaba a su hermana dando pequeños saltos y gritándole con sus manos al lado de su boca para que su voz sonará más fuerte, él reconocía el esfuerzo de su hija aplaudiendo de forma aristocrática, obsequiándole una media sonrisa cuando la miraba de ambos Hyuga se cruzaron.

Ino comenzaba a acostumbrarse que su amiga saliera corriendo, olvidándose de todo, tan pronto aparecía el joven Bouke; por eso cuando se adelantó felicitando al ahora ascendido ninja ella cambio de dirección alegrándose por el rumbo que ahora tomaba la vida de la pelirosa.

**-"Me alegra que a fin seas chuunin. Mostraste un buen espectáculo, apuesto que varios funcionarios están ahora interesados en ti, así que supongo que dentro de poco tus misiones aumentaran"- **

Neji se sintió halagado por la alegría que mostraba Sakura ante su nuevo ascenso, y hasta reconoció que la chica estaba más emocionada que él, aunque después de todo era algo normal en ambos. Ella mostraba con suma facilidad sus sentimientos y muy pocas veces se avergonzaba de ellos, mientras que con él sucedía todo lo contrario, incluso en ese momento a pesar de sentirse satisfecho con su logro tan solo se lo dejo saber a la persona a su lado.

**-"Lo se, pero aún no han terminado nuestras practicas. Hasta donde se no haz podido detener mis golpes y desconozco si finalmente eres capaz de concentrar por más tiempo chakra en tus manos"- **

Miró de perfil a la chica sonriendo por la mueca de indignación que la kunoichi hizo ante sus palabras. Al notar su expresión Sakura hizo un mohín con la nariz mirándolo con falsa molestia.

**-"No me mires así,segúnrecuerdo fuiste tu la que pidió ser entrenada. El lunes reanudaremos tu entrenamiento. Espero que no se te haya olvidado como pelear"- **

Se mofó y al percibir como su semblante molesto se desvanecía con facilidad, entoncesse permitió reír.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a contraatacar su sarcasmo pero al escuchar por primera vez la suave risa del Hyuga sonrió afortunada al poder presenciar ese gesto en él. Se adelantó unos pasos poniéndose frente a él caminando de espaldas, esperó a que fijara su atención en ella y cuando lo hizo le habló.

**-"Te espero a las 8 en la entrada del templo principal"-** Sonrió ante su mirada interrogadora. **–"Esta noche es el matsuri de otoño¿No se te habrá olvidado?"- **

**-"Son cosas en las que no pienso demasiado. Además porque habría que asistir"-**La miró directamente a sus verdes ojos, de forma fría y poco amigable pero al notar que la sonrisa de la kunoichi se ensanchaba supo que ese método ya no funcionaba con ella.

**-"Porque dijiste que nunca me haz ignorado y espero que esta no sea la primera vez. Así que te estaré esperando, no faltes Neji Hyuga"-** Sin agregar más dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí antes de darle la oportunidad de protestar al shinobi.

Neji frunció el ceño al escucharla y al verla desaparecer entre los puestos de la ciudad recordó porque no era bueno ser tan sincero con las personas. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba al cielo y recordaba que esas habían sido las justas palabras que le dirigiera a la kunoichi antes del examen.

* * *

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cuando distinguió a unos cuantos metros la figura de la pelirosa se volvió a preguntar porque accedía con tanta facilidad ante sus peticiones. 

Hubiera preferido que Sakura no agitará su mano cuando lo vio, de esa forma se hubiera evitado el montón de miradas curiosas y sus respectivos cuchicheos cuando los vieron juntos.

El Hyuga no supo precisar si ese repentino bochorno era producto de esas continuas miradas dirigidas a ellos o por el atuendo de la chica. Lo que si sabía es que nunca hasta ese momento había visto a Sakura con otro tipo de ropa que no fueran de ninja, _ojala usara más a menudo ese tipo de prendas;_ pensó al notar la apariencia de la chica. Ataviada con un fino kimono color naranja, característico de esa estación, con algunas hojas rojas de Arce bordadas con finos hilos dorados, el obi de un delicado color armonizaba con el vestido, su cabello lo había recogido en un tradicional chongo sujeto con unas horquillas, esa noche había dejado su protector y lo único que adornaba su rostro eran algunos mechones que se habían soltado y cubrían con delicadeza su frente.

Antes de que pudiera parecer retraído recordó las indicaciones que le había dado su prima, cuando lo encontró a mitad del pasillo con una ropa diferente a la usual; tal y como le aconsejara Hinata le ofreció a la kunoichi su brazo, Sakura miró primero su brazo para dirigir sus interrogadores ojos verdes al rostro del Hyuga y regresar su atención de nuevo a su brazo antes de aceptar su invitación con la certeza que esa noche nada podría salir mal.

Sus mejillas se cubrieron con rapidez y poca discreción de un tono carmín al notar las miradas que varias personas les lanzaban, en especial jóvenes de la aldea que al pasar al lado de ellos y lanzarles una incrédula mirada murmuraban algo entre ellas sin perder de vista el trayecto de la joven pareja.

Sakura volteó el rostro tratando de imaginar que era aquello que tenían que decirse dos kunoichis con kimonos de tonos sobrios, sintió la fugaz mirada de su compañero antes de regresar su vista al frente y sujetar con más fuerza su brazo, temiendo que en cualquier momento la ilusión se desvaneciera.

Dudó por algunos minutos antes de decidirse a recostar su cabeza cerca del hombro de Neji, echó una rápida mirada a su rostro antes de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del suave roce del kimono gris del shinobi sobre su mejilla, acarició inocentemente la tela bajo sus dedos reconociendo su calidad, aspiró la varonil esencia que desprendía y antes de sumergirse más en su mundo de sueños se lamentó que su situación aún no estuviera clara y que sus palabras antes del examen no hubieran sido suficiente para decirle lo que ahora sentía.

En ese momento había creído que ese intento de confesión era suficiente para reflejar sus sentimientos. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de recibir en pleno rostro la inesperada patada de su amiga; después de hablar con ella por la tarde y una vez que la rubia le recalcó que su intento se resumía a nada, se había vuelto a sentir frustrada creyendo que lo más conveniente sería que fuese el Hyuga quien declarará de una buena vez sus sentimientos. Volvió a suspirar cansada como lo había hecho con Ino sabiendo que eso nunca pasaría.

Cuando salió de su ensoñación se encontraban al pie del templo, Sakura se alejó de Neji al darse cuenta de lo cercana que estaba a él, eludiendo la sarcástica mirada del genio.

Neji Hyuga no era del tipo de personas que gastan su tiempo alabando a una deidad, ni siquiera al provenir de una familia tradicionalista y que de tanto en tanto rinde culto a sus deidades con llamativas ceremonias en las que participaban todos los miembros de su clan. Excepto claro el último Bouke, pues desde su primera y única participación en dicho ritual nunca más había tenido motivos para hacerlo. A los dos meses se enteró de la muerte de su padre y desde ese momento había roto todo lazo con los dioses; nunca había necesitado de su intervención y al parecer ellos no tenían ningún motivo para apelar a favor del prodigio.

Pero ahora mientras contemplaba dos escalones abajo a la pelirosa tirar de la gran cuerda roja entrelaza provocando el tintineo de la campana frente a ella, juntar sus palmas cerca de su pecho e inclinar su rostro levemente mientras rezaba muda una oración frente al altar.

Cuando la chica terminó con su ritual se giró hacía donde Neji la esperaba, y el frío aire que agito su kimono y su cabello la obligó a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos, al abrirlos el Hyuga pasó a su lado en silencio, lo siguió con la mirada observando lo mismo que ella había hecho frente al altar.

Neji no supo precisar cual fue su motivación para pararse frente a ese altar, con el transcurso del tiempo no recordaría lo que hablo con esa imagen de kamisama lo único que perduraría en su memoria sería la imagen de Sakura abarcando todos sus recuerdos.

Esta vez ella no se prendó del brazo del shinobi, se conformó con caminar a su lado y sujetar su mano para dirigirlo a cada uno de los de los puesto, que después de pasar por los de comida y burlarse por los gestos que hacía el Hyuga antes de ingerir los alimentos con un aspecto extraño. Al final del festival mientras se dirigían a casa de la kunoichi, él sostenía un delicado candil hecho de papel arroz con una titilante llama en su interior alumbrando solo lo justo de su camino, en tanto que Sakura golpeaba con la fuerza necesaria una pelota multicolor que se inflaba con el aire que entraba en el orificio superior cada que ella la tocaba.

Sakura estudió con sumo detenimiento el rostro de su compañero bajo la tenue luz del faro, asegurando que ese _Me divertí esta noche contigo _fuese verdad y no simples palabras dichas por compromiso, al final ella le agradeció su compañía y sin agregar algo más entró a su casa.

Neji sofocó la llama con la punta de sus dedos, andando todo el trayecto hasta la mansión en completa oscuridad dejando que entre la noche y el frío aire otoñal sus pensamientos desfilarán alrededor suyo.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

La verdad el capitulo lo tenía desde hace unos días pero no sabía si dejarlo aquí o adelantarles algo más, al final me decidi por lo primero porque aunque ya avance mucho creo que esta historia esta por llegar a su fin, no se si el próximo sea el final o el penúltimo todo depende de como desarrolle mis últimas ideas o si llega a surgir una más. Aun así les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y sus comentarios que aunque me tardé semanas en actualizar continuan leyendola. 

_omtatelo, Sakura kunoichi no power, KanameSaku, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, LadyScorp Maaya-, SakuroCefiro, motoko asakura, Muren, eLiihxsan, katheriinee, kura-chan._

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	14. Chapter Intervención

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO XIV: Intervención**

Sentado sobre la fría e irregular roca se dedicó a meditar los pocos minutos que tenia libre antes de que la joven pelirosa llegará; su cuerpo aún se sentía liviano y si eso era posible apartado de ese lugar terrenal cuando sus sentidos ya habían percibido la cercanía de la chica, escuchó el sonido de sus suaves pasos y un minuto después el suave aroma frutal de la chica terminó por sacarlo de su letargo.

Sakura lo saludó con el suave movimiento de su mano, colocándose frente a él a la espera de sus instrucciones. Le pidió calentar por algunos minutos y mientras la kunoichi se alejaba trotando él volvió a cerrar los ojos recordando lo que había pasado hace un tiempo en el hospital.

Cuando la pelirosa se reunió con el después de 10 minutos de calentamiento Neji ya la esperaba de pie en medio del claro del bosque. Sakura realizó una rápida reverencia frente al shinobi y mientras él la correspondía ya comenzaba trazar una estrategia.

Al contrarió de Neji no ejecutó ninguna pose, en realidad nunca había tenido una que fuera exclusiva de ella, así como Neji y Hinata colocaban sus cuerpos en una posición que abarcará parte de su entorno, o como Lee que se mantenía recto hasta atacar o defenderse; Sakura no estaba familiarizada con alguna de estas. Tal vez era consecuencia de no tener un seguimiento y constancia en sus entrenamientos, pero eso había quedado atrás, hacía casi un año que él se había hecho cargo junto con Tsunade de su entrenamiento y a pesar de ser contadas sus actuales misiones debía de tener motivos para sentirse orgullosa de sus progresos y al final del combate esperaba que Neji también lo estuviera.

Se lanzó al frente golpeando con la potencia y rapidez de un cañón provocando la justa reacción en el shinobi, así que cuando torció ligeramente su tronco Sakura ya lo esperaba con un golpe dirigido al hígado. Neji se vio obligado a moverse de su lugar para evitar los insistentes ataques de la mujer por golpearlo, pero incluso con los precisos golpes de Sakura se rehusaba a activar su Byakugan.

Hasta ese momento Neji no había contraatacado, pero la kunoichi no se detuvo a meditar ese aspecto; en su lugar, enfocaba su atención en utilizar de manera eficaz sus puños pero sin hacer uso de todo su chakra. Atacó de frente y directo a su rostro y mientras él lo bloqueaba ya dirigía su brazo izquierdo hacía su estomago.

Fue una suerte que el golpe solo hubiera rozado y que distribuyera rápidamente una generosa cantidad de chakra por su cuerpo, de no haber sido así presentía que su clavícula habría recibido un daño más severo. Por un descuido había dejado esa zona desprotegida dándose cuenta de ello al sentir el poderoso golpe de la kunoichi, en ese momento comprobó que ella estaba usando sus manos cargadas de chakra, se percató de la cantidad de ésta cuando su propia energía repeló el impacto. Por unos segundos un hormigueo recorrió desde su clavícula hasta la punta de los dedos de su mano.

Comenzaba a tomar enserio el combate, vigilando ahora con mayor atención el movimiento de manos que realizaba su contrincante. Echó la cabeza para atrás y por mera diferencia de segundos el pie de Sakura no halló su objetivo, una rápida brisa producida por el movimiento de piernas de la mujer revolvío su cabello frente su rostro; aunque la chica era mas baja que él había aprendido a usar sus piernas proporcionándoles un mayor impacto y lejanía.

Neji colocó sus brazos en forma de cruz sobre su cara deteniendo el pie de la pelirosa y al dejar fluir su chakra a través de ellos Sakura se vio obligada a retroceder. Por el gesto de seriedad que lucía en ese momento el Hyuga supo que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. El combate se había extendido más tiempo del que hubiera creído posible y el hecho de no sentirse cansada la animó para continuar.

Pasó el dorso de su mano para retirar las cristalinas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a aparecer en su frente, antes de sentir a escasos centímetros de sus costillas el puño suave del shinobi. Eludió todos los intentos que realizaba Neji por golpear su cuerpo alejando con sus brazos la acechante técnica que él realizaba en busca de sus puntos de energía, desvió su ataque de derecha a izquierda fijándose por igual en sus brazos y piernas, aunque sabía que no las usaría; había aprendido que anticipándose a los movimientos de estos era entender el próximo movimiento de su cuerpo y brazos.

Cuando finalmente encontró un espacio entre sus constantes ataques y la forma en que se conducía frenó con su brazo en diagonal el golpe que iba directo a su pecho, Sakura aprovechó el movimiento de su cuerpo rotando sobre su propio eje para colocarse de espaldas al shinobi y mientras sentía como su brazo derecho se retiraba y subía para proteger ese flanco, su otro brazo ya había acumulado el máximo de chakra, sin siquiera dudarlo buscó colisionarlo debajo de las costillas de Neji.

El shinobi percibió el instante en que su cuerpo de forma inconsciente y mecánica se contraía en el momento justo de sentir esa onda de calor y energía aproximarse, realizó un movimiento similar al usado en el Kaiten, aunque este solo formo una media luna y con su mano derecha impresa de chakra aprisionó el puño de la mujer a menos de un centímetro de sus riñones.

Sakura abrió sorprendida sus ojos, dejando entrever como su semblante de triunfo anticipado se desvanecía ante la sorpresa e incertidumbre. Alzó su mirada buscando el rostro del hombre pero todo quedó difuminado por una cortina de rosados cabellos entremezclado por el color chocolate del largo cabello del Hyuga. Sakura tenía la certeza de poder continuar con el combate y conectar al menos una vez más su puño cargado ésta vez con mayor cantidad de chakra. Si actuaba con rapidez tenía grandes probabilidades de obtener la ventaja.

No se entretuvo en adivinar sus facciones en ese momento, en su lugar movió su cuerpo quedando de frente a él mientras apartaba su brazo, hizo un nuevo intento por alejar su puño pero sintió como la mano de Neji sujetaba la suya con mayor fuerza, forcejeó un momento contra la fuerza del hombre que si bien esta aumentaba con cada intento de ella por desprender su mano del agarre, él actuaba como si se negase a dejarla libre. Ésta vez Sakura ladeo la cabeza apartando del frente los mechones que resbalaban por su rostro pretendiendo desafiar con la mirada al shinobi.

Neji levantó la vista con una expresión complacida y abierta que a menudo era señal de carácter y eso provocó que la kunoichi frunciera el ceño molesta.

Sintió su sangre arder dentro de ella, aquel gesto en el shinobi había sido demasiado pretencioso para su gusto y esa mueca lasciva en él no venía para nada al caso. Una punzada de rabia pico su estomago separó sus labios para decirle alguna perorata y desdibujar de una buena vez esa sarcástica mueca, pero antes de que su garganta pudiera emitir algún sonido, todo intento fue sofocado por los labios del hombre.

Abrió desubicada sus ojos tantos como estos podían expresar la sorpresa que todo su cuerpo sentía, buscando en la expresión del otro alguna explicación coherente pero el semblante sereno del shinobi frente a ella le bastó para saciar su ansiedad.

Su cerebro atinó a identificar las marcadas y varoniles facciones del hombre, algunos mechones color chocolate se habían escapado de su casi perfecto peinado, enmarcando en un toque perfecto su rostro, su piel ligeramente bronceada a causa de su última misión, sus ojos cerrados tras sus pestañas y sus magnificos labios que tan a menudo se curvaban en gestos satiricos y altaneros cubriendo los suyos.

Cuando llegó a esa parte y súbitamente la latente realidad cosquilleó su ser, fue el momento en que un vortice se abrió en su estomago digiriendo todo aquello que no fuese una placentera sensación y sus piernas no tardaron en ceder ante la falta de adrenalina. Pero antes de que estas se rindieran por completo sintió como las firmes manos de Neji la sostenían rodeando su cintura.

Y entonces pasada la primera impresión Sakura se rindió a sus emociones y dejó que fuese su instinto el que la condujera. Antes, se había mostrado asustada pero ese temor iba siendo relevado por una oleada de calor y seguridad, ya no sentía el dolor que el combate había producido en su cuerpo en cambio sentía los suaves labios de Neji sobre los suyos y como estos reaccionaban ante su tacto y los sonidos que tenían lugar a su alrededor se convirtieron en un suave sonsonete.

No se dio cuenta en que momento él la había besado pero supo cuando iba a llegar a su fin. Llegó como algo inesperado pero que durante tanto tiempo había ansiado y mientras el beso se iba terminando una parte de ella lamentó haberlos probado, pues sabía que a partir de ese momento los añoraría con mayor deseo.

Neji se separó lo necesario de ella, apartó sus manos de su cintura notando con agrado como Sakura permanecía frente a él por voluntad propia con su cansado pero hermoso rostro pidiéndole una muda explicación a sus acciones.

**-"Aquella vez, en el hospital... tu me besaste"-**

Si Sakura creyó que sus acciones en el pasado no repercutían en su futuro ahora se daba cuenta de lo errada que estaba. Y lo que el beso del Hyuga no consiguió sus palabras lo lograron y con creces. Apretó sus labios y desvió su mirada sin saber que responder.

**-"Lo se porque tus labios saben a menta"-**

Ya no lo miraba ahora su objetivo se había vuelto la corteza de un viejo árbol, pero entonces bajo los párpados, dejando escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones, se formó entre ellos un extraño silencio hasta que fue roto por las palabras de la kunoichi.

**-"Lo lamento, no debí de haberlo hecho**"-

**-"Yo no..."-**

Sakura consideró que ese dulce tono en su voz en ese momento era peor que una reprimenda pues al menos con eso ella sabría que él estaba molesto, pero ahora ya no estaba segura de querer escuchar el resto.

**-"No se porque lo hiciste esa vez, pero esta bien que haya pasado. Tampoco me arrepiento por haberte besado. Pero no se que pienses tu y tampoco se lo que sientes"- **

Y puesto que la persona frente a él se negaba a responder dio un paso hacía ella y en un inusual gesto en su forma de ser abrazó a la kunoichi atrayéndola hacía él.

Sakura se estremeció bajo el cuerpo del Hyuga, un rápido escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo temiendo que todo pudiera terminar de un momento al otro.

Aquellos minutos surrealistas parecían haber sido extraídos de alguna parte de su cabeza. Sus palabras y acciones provocaron en ella una placentera reacción, sus lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro hasta terminar en el antebrazo de Neji, escondió el rostro entre su pecho y sus brazos se movieron de los lados hacía la espalda del shinobi.

Se sintió tonta por llorar en un momento como ese pero sabía que si no lo hacía su cuerpo no podría contener por más tiempo esa sensación de alivió, notando como lentamente el cariño del Hyuga iba sanando todas aquellas heridas que el pasado había dejado en ella. Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza y sonrió ante la confesión del hombre que la protegía. Nunca antes había estado segura de experimentar tantos sentimientos por una misma persona pero ahora sabía que él bien lo valía.

De pronto la duda dejó de ser una constante en su toma de decisiones y cuando habló lo hizo con la seguridad que solo Neji era capaz de infundirle.

**-"No me arrepiento de haberte besado, ni que tu lo hayas hecho y no me arrepiento de decirte que me gustas y que te amo"- **

Se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, al parecer su súbita confesión había tomado por sorpresa al shinobi, su rostro normalmente serio se había tornado en una sonrisa que aumentaba conforme Sakura lo miraba.

**-"Sakura"-**El rubor en las mejillas de la chica se desvaneció al escuchar su nombre fijó su vista en la sincera mirada de él escuchando sus palabras. **–"No estoy seguro en que momento te volviste una constante en mi vida, ni porque tu felicidad y seguridad se volvió una prioridad para mi..."-**

Sakura lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa volvió a juntar sus labios y ante la agradable confesión de Neji ella solo pudo sonreír como hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, cerró un instante los ojos y cuando los abrió Neji distinguió en su verde mirar la confianza y gratitud de sus palabras.

**-"Quisiera intentarlo, no se si funcione pero prefiero averiguarlo a imaginar que pudo haber sido"-**

Esta vez fue el turno del Hyuga en asentir, le hubiera gustado poder decirle a la chica que funcionaría, que no había nada de que preocuparse porque al igual que ella él la amaba, pero su frío carácter aún dominaba parte de sus acciones y le impedía mostrarse más cálido, pero al parecer aquello no era necesario pues sabía que Sakura no esperaba nada más de él. Aguardó unos minutos antes de romper el confortable silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

**-"Se hace tarde, debemos marcharnos"-**

Sakura asintió sin dejar de mostrarle ese brillo en sus ojos, empezó a caminar acostumbrada a que por lo general el Hyuga marchaba atrás a de ella, lo suficientemente lejos para no ver su figura a su lado pero lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo.

**-"Sakura"-**

**-"Hmm"-**

**-"Tu entrenamiento aún no esta terminado. Te recuerdo que hoy no fuiste capaz de derrotarme"-**

Sakura volteó a verlo separando sus labios en una mueca de falsa indignación antes de recordarle ciertas cuestiones que al parecer el Hyuga había preferido omitir.

**-"Hubiera podido continuar con el combate y estoy segura que mi chakra hubiera bastado para bloquear el tuya, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien le puso fin al combate besándome"-** Entrecerró sus ojos lanzándole una mirada inquisidora pero al instante cambio su gesto al ver como el hombre no se había inmutado ante su reproche y la pasaba de frente lanzándole una sarcástica sonrisa.

Sakura colocó sus manos en su cintura y se negó a avanzar, asegurándose que cuando él girará a verla se topará con su semblante molesto, pero Neji no lo hizo tan solo dejo que sus palabras llegarán a ella.

**-"Eres una kunoichi deberías de conocer mejor que yo ese tipo de tácticas"-**

La chica se echó a correr hasta ponerse frente a él e impedirle seguir avanzando y cuando obtuvo su atención se puso de puntitas para estar su altura y besar de forma esporádica los labios del Hyuga.

El shinobi arqueó una ceja pretendiendo restarle importancia a los actos de la kunoichi.

**-"Factor sorpresa mezclado con una infalible técnica de seducción"-** La kunoichi le mostró la lengua **-"Nunca subestimes mis capacidades Hyuga Neji"- **

Le resulto imposible aparentar por más tiempo y ante el nuevo método de combate de Sakura se permitió reír por lo bajo.

* * *

A la salida del bosque Ino y Hinata esperaban a Sakura que al verla aparecer entre el enramado su rubia amiga la recibió con un movimiento de su mano derecha en tanto que Hinata se limitaba a esperarla con una media sonrisa.

**-"Sakura quieres darte prisa, hoy es nuestro día libre y no pienso desperdiciarlo contemplando árboles. Por cierto Hyuga Tsunade-sama espera a todos los nuevos chunin el su oficina.**

**-Hinata tiene un permiso especial"-**

Aclaró ante la mirada que ambos ninjas le lanzaron a la joven heredera. Sakura sabía los motivos de dicho permiso, durante su último combate Hinata se había fracturado el tobillo ella misma la había atendido, aún así no comentó nada pero imaginó que su primo se había percatado de eso al fijarse en la venda que la chica llevaba en su tobillo izquierdo.

Se despidió de las tres mujeres con un leve movimiento de su mentón y sin esperar algún gesto similar desapareció entre la ligera estela de humo que produjo.

**-"¡Y bien Sakura!"-**

Tan pronto el humo se despejó la rubia kunoichi se cruzó de brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos se dirigió a su amiga.

Sakura miró al cielo intentando ignorar la pregunta de su compañera , cuando esta carraspeó y su mirada se fijó amenazante sobre ella buscó una excusa pero antes de decir algo la tímida voz de Hinata la convirtió en el centro de atención de ambas chicas.

**-"Neji-niisan ahora luce más contento, así que no importa mucho que haya pasada me alegro por él y también por ti Sakura. Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír y mucho más tiempo desde que Neji lo hacía"-**

Ino alcanzó a notar como su amiga se sonrojaba por las palabras del Souke, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, echando sus brazos hacía atrás a la altura de su nuca y con aire despreocupado pasó al lado de Hinata avanzó unos pasos antes de dirigirse a sus dos amigas.

**-"Si lo dice Hinata entonces le creo. Al parecer le gustas mucho al genio Hyuga, Sakura"-** Imaginó el semblante de ambas y antes de que cualquiera pudiera sonrojarse las apuró con una quejumbrosa protesta**.-"Andando, tengo hambre así que vallamos por algo de comer antes de ir a casa de Hinata"-**

Las dos amigas se lanzaron una última mirada antes de echarse a correr hasta ponerse al lado de Ino.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Pues al parecer el fic no terminó aquí y si se estaban preguntando de donde salen tantas ideas lo mismo me estoy preguntando yo. Al principio no pasaba de la misma idea pero una noche me llego la inspiración divina y el capítulo resulto ser más largo de lo pensado.

Espero lo disfruten y entiendan mi falta de romanticismo pero entiéndanme; cuesta adaptar a Neji a un tipo enamorado IoI. Aunque al menos ya quedaron claras las cosas entre ellos ¿no creen?.

Motoko asakura, eLiixsan, Sakura kunoichi no power, Nancy, SakuroCefiro, omtatelo, KAKAxPAMExNEJI, Mika1791, Bruja XD. _Gracias por su apoyo y también gracias a las personas que leen la historia y no dejan rws. _

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	15. Chapter Noche

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO XV: Noche**

Sakura acomodó con notable prisa los últimos libros médicos que se había llevado a su casa y ahora devolvía a la biblioteca de Tsunade. Colocó un grueso tomó de anatomía en la parte más alta del último de los estantes, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y con las yemas de los dedos empujó el lomo del libro, maldiciéndolo por lo bajo el ser tan pesado y el ubicarse en la parte más alta y alejada de la biblioteca. El esfuerzo logró colorear sus mejillas, mismo que se acentuó cuando echó a correr hasta la oficina de su maestra.

Había pasado un mes desde que él saliera de misión, tres desde que empezarán su relación; y la joven kunoichi esperaba desde hace días, desde que recibiera su carta, su regreso. El día se le figuró que transcurrió más lento de lo normal y aunque apenas era medio día su enamorado corazón ardía en deseos por verlo de nuevo y mientras corría por los pasillos en su mente ya se recreaba la escena de su rostro al verla, en especial porque había tomado la decisión con ayuda de Ino de cambiar su imagen.

Poco falto para que terminará estampada sobre la puerta de madera como consecuencia por frenar tan repentinamente. Desde detrás de la puerta escuchó la voz de Maito Gai poniendo al tanto a la Godaime de su misión, Sakura consideró que el hombre había hablado poco, lo conocía y sabía de sobra que los discursos de sus misiones se extendían por bastante tiempo; escuchó la voz de la mujer agradecerle al grupo su desempeño y después de despedirlos se escuchó un breve alboroto.

**-"Vamos chicos el entrenamiento aún no termina: saltaremos por esta ventana que esta en el quinto piso, caeremos sobre un pie y echaremos a correr diez vueltas por la aldea antes de dar por concluida satisfactoriamente nuestra misión"- **

Sakura arqueó una ceja al escuchar la excéntrica forma del jounin de terminar con su trabajo y al instante llegó hasta sus oídos los reproches de la kunoichi, imaginó un gesto similar al suyo en su rostro y en el de Neji. Escuchó un reclamo de Tenten y un gritito dándole a entender que Lee la había arrastrado allá a donde quiera que fuese su maestro.

**-"Cuando será el día en que esos dos salgan por la puerta como personas normales"-** Comentó en voz alta la rubia mujer observando resignada el alboroto que ya causaban las dos bestias verdes.

Neji trató de excusarse por su equipo pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad la autoritaria voz de Tsunade provocó que la mirará directamente.

**-"Hyuga Neji tengo entendido que tu y Haruno Sakura llevan un tiempo saliendo"-**

El Bouke se limitó a asentir auto cuestionándose en que podría afectarle al Hokage su relación con la pelirosa.

**-"No pretendo reprocharles nada, ni indagar en asuntos personales. Sé que como shinobi, como heredero de tu familia y que como persona sabes cuales son tus prioridades"-**

El shinobi agradeció las palabras de la mujer pero seguía sin entender del todo a donde quería llegar, notó la rápida mirada que lanzó a la puerta antes de dirigirse de nuevo a él.

**-"Felicidades Hyuga, me alegro por ambos. Aunque no lo parezca Sakura ha sufrido mucho, paso por los mismos problemas que Naruto y Sasuke cuando su grupo se disolvió y aún sabiéndose débil buscó sobresalir en algún campo, así que trátala bien"-**

En esa ocasión Neji sintió lo incomodo de la situación, exponer frente a terceros sus asuntos personales y sentimentales no era algo que le agradase; aún así, realizó una media sonrisa y le agradeció sus palabras a la mujer que lo miraba con un extraño brillo en sus dorados ojos.

**-"Sakura puedes pasar"-**

La pelirosa había pegado su odio a la fría madera de la puerta, sintiendo como sus mejillas pasaba de un tono rosado a uno carmín al escuchar a su maestra hablar, se avergonzó por ella y por Neji, deseando poseer alguna técnica efectiva para poder escuchar la conversación pues lo único que distinguía ahora era un ligero murmullo ininteligible. Colocó su cuerpo recto cuando escuchó que la mujer la llamaba y con una ligera risita de culpabilidad se presentó ante la Godaime.

Se mordió su labio inferior cuando volvió a escuchar como la llamaba con su frió y autoritario tono de voz.

**-"Creo que esperabas el regreso de Hyuga Neji"-**

Tsunade fue testigo de la impresión de ambos shinobis al reencontrase de nuevo. Neji entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al ver de nuevo a Sakura, haciendo un rápido gesto al ver su ropa y su cabello pero su verdadera impresión no la expresó en ese cuarto, Sakura por su parte había estado mirando al frente, preocupada por el regaño de su maestra antes de fijarse en el hombre a su lado, pero eso cambio cuando la escuchó hablar, su gesto se transformó en uno de alegría mirando primero a ella y después al shinobi que la recibió con un leve movimiento de su mentón.

**-"Pueden retirarse y tomarse el día libre ambos"- **

Los dos ninjas le agradecieron inclinando sus cuerpos al frente y antes de salir de la oficina la rubia mujer se dirigió a su discípula.

**-"¡Sakura! Solo asegúrate de no entretenerlo mucho tiempo"-**

Neji observó el sonrojo que iluminó el rostro de la chica mientras atravesaba la puerta.

* * *

**-"Me gusta como te ves, pero creía que preferías llevar el cabello largo"-**

Comentó el shinobi mientras vagaban por las calles de la ciudad.

Sakura se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello deslizando sus dedos por éste. Le dirigió una cálida expresión antes de explicarse.

**-"Había un motivo por el cual lo llevaba largo, no es que fuera solo por eso; me gusta cuando crece pero hace mucho que había olvidado ese porque y me había acostumbrado a usarlo corto, por eso decidí cambiarlo..."-** Neji sabía que ese motivo tenía nombre pero prefirió restarle importancia

**–"Además"-** Habló Sakura y él le prestó atención**. –"Acabas de decir que me veía bien y eso me basta"-**

Le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de sonreír ante la simplicidad de la kunoichi.

Recorrieron un rato más las calles de Konoha hablando acerca de los que cada uno había hecho en ausencia del otro, el Hyuga siguió escuchando las interminables historias de la pelirosa aún cuando se había detenido en una casa de té a descansar un rato.

Habían reanudado su marcha y desde hace algún tiempo ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir algo. Sakura se había cansado de hablar sin parar, mientras que el shinobi expresaba sus ideas con escasas oraciones.

Neji giró su mirada hacia la kunoichi que había empezado a emitir un melodioso sonido.

-"Itsumo sugoku jiyuu na anata wa ima... - _Tu siempre has sido libre, pero ahora..."- _

Escuchó como el sonido que emitía se volvió en la misma canción que había escuchado hace ya tanto tiempo y que hasta ese momento recordaba.

**-"Esa misma canción la escuche en el hospital"-**

**-"¿Eh?"-** Sakura no se había dado cuenta en que momento había empezado a cantar, y de no haber sido por la interrupción del Hyuga seguiría de ese modo hasta terminarla.

**-"Es verdad. Pertenece a una antigua leyenda, narra la historia de dos amantes que por infortunios del destino nunca pudieron estar junto"-**

-"Aimai na kotoba yori mo, kantan na yakusoku yori – _Más que palabras vagas o promesas simples._

Hoshii no wa te no nukumori soshite – _Lo que deseo es el calor de tu mano, y._

Futari dake no toki – _Tiempo para nosotros dos."-_

Habían dejado atrás la algarabía de la ciudad pasando de tanto en tanto al lado de austeras casas que pertenecían a los campesinos de la zona, pero desde hace mucho habían dejado de ver transitar personas escuchando ocasionalmente el sonido de la naturaleza. Neji caminaba al lado de la kunoichi escuchando su relato sin mirarla directamente, pero cuando contó la última parte de la historia finalizándola con el suave y melancólico murmullo de su voz se detuvo cerca de un granero.

Sakura frenó a la par del hombre mirándolo con ese gesto que él bien conocía en ella; porque cuando lo miraba con ese brillo en sus verdes ojos y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos era cuando no comprendía sus pensamientos. Dado que él disfrutaba ese gesto en ella inclinó con sus dedos el mentón de la chica, notando a través de sus verdes pupilas la sorpresa de lo que se avecinaba besó sus rosados labios, dejando tan solo el justo tiempo antes de profundizarlo.

Le resultó inevitable controlar el ego masculino que surgió al sentir como el cuerpo de la joven mujer reaccionaba ante las caricias de sus labios, deslizó una mano por su espalda sonriendo internamente cuando la chica pegó más su cuerpo al suyo, dejando escapar a regañadientes un ligero gemido que duró un instante antes de morir entre la boca del Hyuga.

Por la mente de Sakura, cuando aún existía lucidez rondó la duda por saber que cruel método utilizaba Neji para elevar de esa forma su temperatura corporal y como era posible que éste reaccionase ante el calor de sus labios. Alzó delicadamente su rostro mientras el hombre recorría su cuello con sus labios, abrió los ojos cuando antes de tercer beso se detuvo, dejándole únicamente un sentimiento de frustración. Lo miró aún con esa idea rondando su mente y semblante, pero cerró los ojos como cuando alguien recibe un golpe que no espera cuando el hombre puso dos de sus dedos sobre su frente.

**-"Tonta, no deberías de pensar en una historia con ese tipo de final. Ya deberías de saber que lo nuestro no va a terminar de esa forma al menos que tu así lo quieras"-** La pelirosa se había llevado ambas manos a su frente en el lugar donde había colocado sus dedos escuchándolo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

**-"No quiero"-** Le dijo la joven ninja con una completa seguridad y alegría que solo con él lograba reflejar. **–"No quiero separarme de ti. Quiero estar contigo por muchos años, aunque tu sigas frunciendo el ceño cada que digo que te amo"- **

Mientras que él hacía ese justo gesto Sakura se arrojó a sus brazos provocando que perdiera el equilibrio apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo para no caer por completo mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuelo y llenaba su rostro de fugaces besos. Aunque estos no duraron mucho pues la kunoichi fue contagiado por la risa del shinobi.

Una fría gota cayó sobre la mejilla de Sakura mientras ésta besaba la frente del hombre, su propia frente fue el blanco de otra gota, una más, después cayeron como un silencio y amenazante ejercito mojando su cabello y recorriéndolo, el último beso de la mujer terminó en la comisura de los labios de su amante. Se sentó frente a él, puso los ojos en blanco, miró hacía el ahora grisáceo cielo frunciendo el ceño al quedar su rostro mojado por la declarada tormenta.

Cuando miró al Hyuga él continuaba sonriendo pero antes de que el resignado rostro de la pelirosa "a que ya nada podría empeorar" se acrecentara se puso de pie tendiéndole su mano para ayudarla. El asustado gritito que soltó Sakura cuando un granizo se deslizó por su espalda provocó que Neji se burlará de ella.

**-"No es nada gracioso Hyuga y no quiero regresar a mi casa con esos titánicos proyectiles blancos estrellándose en mi"-** Declaró molesta cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

**-"Anda, deja de ser tan remilgosa y busquemos la entrada del granero"-**

Sakura le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de que un nuevo granizo golpeara sus manos tomando la decisión de seguirlo.

Desatrancó la vieja puerta de madera aspirando el intenso aroma a humedad que despedía el heno ahí almacenado. Sakura se ubicó a espaldas del hombre haciendo un mohín su nariz cuando el olor penetró sus fosas nasales, un gesto inocente apareció en su rostro cuando los ojos del Hyuga se posaron sobre los de ella.

**-"Aquí o empezamos a caminar"- **

La kunoichi torció los labios frente a su nuevo problema, pero al escuchar un trueno cerca de ellos acompañado por más de aquellas gruesas pelotas que golpearon sin piedad el cuerpo de la joven mujer. Torció su cuerpo al recibir los fríos latigazos y tomando una rápida decisión arrastró al hombre al interior del granero.

Recorrió rápidamente con la vista el lugar estando a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, se pasó sus manos sobre su cabello retirando el exceso de agua, repitiendo la operación en su ropa, avanzó hacía un montón de heno, el más cercano a donde estaba y se acomodó sobre él.

Neji había dejado la puerta abierta recargándose sobre la podrida madera que formaba el marco, escudriño un tiempo el cielo, aspiró el puro aroma del ambiente y antes de ir a donde se encontraba la pelirosa notó como lo que antes era una gran extensión de verde pasto se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. No hubo necesidad de decirle nada a Sakura, la joven miraba de soslayo el mismo panorama que él y sabía de sobra que el clima no cambiaría hasta mañana, aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de empeorar pues el frío olor a humedad era designio que la bruma pronto descendería y cubría todo permaneciendo en la penumbra de una indiscutible oscuridad.

Sentada sobre la al menos seca hierba, con una mano apoyada sobre su rodilla y sobre su palma su mentón, dejó de mirar hacía afuera siguiendo los pasos del shinobi dedicándole un gesto desganado. Él permaneció de pie tanteando la situación, se encontraban bastante lejos de la ciudad tardarían algunas horas en llegar pero ambos eran shinobis, la distancia no era un impedimento incluso el clima en su actual estado no representaba gran problema pero sabía que si no se apresuraban quedarían atrapados en medio de una granizada y una densa niebla que los podría desorientar con facilidad, su Byakugan sería de gran ayuda siempre y cuando la presión atmosférica no descendiera tanto como para imposibilitar su técnica.

Observó de reojo como la pelirosa comenzaba a titiritar y desechó toda idea de regresar esa noche a la aldea, sacó de su mochila que aún conservaba del viaje una frazada cubriendo el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Sakura le agradeció el gesto pero pasada la primera oleada de calor la manta comenzó a humedecerse por su ropa mojada, masculló algo molesta quitándosela de encima mientras se recriminaba el haberse puesto justo ese día su nuevo jumper; de haber seguido usando su acostumbrado vestido se hubiera fácilmente desechó de él y quedarse únicamente con su lycra negra y su playera de red que acostumbraba llevar, pero ahora todo lo que quedaba debajo era una femenina ropa interior.

Elevó sus ojos al techo paseándolos de un lado al otro preguntándose porque su vida no podría ser simplemente menos complicada. Todo lo que había planeado para ese día había sido pasear algunas horas al lado de Neji y por la noche regresar a su hogar, desde luego en su día perfecto no figuró la idea de una granizada y un granero poco romántico. Suspiró resignada a su destino de pasar la noche completamente mojada y desaliñada. De pronto la poca luz de las últimas horas de la tarde desapareció cuando algo suave y cálido cayó sobre su rostro.

**-"Ten, será que te lo pongas y te deshagas de esa ropa mojada, no quisiera que te enfermeras"- **

La voz de Neji y su fragancia en el rostro de la kunoichi le indicó que lo que pendía de su cabeza era su chamarra, le dedicó una agradecida sonrisa pero él no la notó le había dado la espalda y caminaba hacía la salida, se detuvo de nuevo en el marco de la puerta, Sakura permaneció con la prenda entre sus manos hasta asegurarse que no la veía se despojó de su vestido para colocarse la seca prenda del hombre, se arropó con la manta antes de dirigirse al shinobi.

**-"Neji"-**

**-"Hmm"-**

**-"¿Por qué crees que llovió de improvisto?"- **

**-"Porque casi es invierno".**

**-"¡Haa!, entonces ¿por qué se formo la niebla? "-**

**-"Porque la temperatura empezó a descender, antes había estado haciendo calor así que el vapor de agua comenzó a condensarse"-**

**-"Neji"-**

**-"Hmm"-**

Sakura estudió la espalda del hombre tratando de adivinar si no tendría frío puesto que solo llevaba la típica playera ninja, dejó para más tarde esa pregunta y le formuló otra.

**-"Sabes una cosa, la semana pasada vi a Hinata y me contó que tu tío ya estaba enterado de lo nuestro, me dijo que hablaría contigo tan pronto volvieras de la misión. Crees que le molestó nuestra relación"-**

Dejó de mirar hacía la inmensidad de la noche para dirigirse a la joven mujer caminando hasta donde estaba.

**-"¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por ese tipo de cosas?. Puede que Hiashi este enterado no me importa eso, según recuerdo nunca nos hemos escondido. Él es el líder de nuestro clan, es mi tío pero no mantengo un lazo tan estrecho con él como para permitirle interferir en mi toma de decisiones, tampoco soy como Hinata o Hanabi que obedecen a todas sus peticiones. Pero si te tranquiliza hablaré con él"- **

Sakura correspondió a su sonrisa con otra mientras él se sentaba a su lado a la espera de su siguiente pregunta, que no tardo en venir.

**-"Neji, ¿Crees que tarde mucho en parar la lluvia"- **

**-"El clima no mejorará hasta mañana"-**

**-"¿Y?, entonces donde vamos a pasar la noche"-**

**-"Aquí, puedes dormir en este lugar o si lo deseas empezamos a caminar y con suerte llegaremos al amanecer"- **

Aunque Neji no la miraba directamente y desde donde estaba la pelirosa solo alcanzaba a ver su perfil, abrió tanto como pudo sus verdes ojos mirando en dirección al rostro del Hyuga en busca de cualquier indicio que delatara sus verdaderos pensamiento y que en ese momento rondaban por la mente de la chica, su boca se abrió a la espera de proferir cualquier exclamación de sorpresa pero lentamente sus labios se volvieron a juntar a la par que su imaginación comenzaba desbordarse.

Juntó sus piernas y sobre estas colocó sus manos jugando inconscientemente con sus pulgares en tanto que relacionaba las palabras: _juntos, a solas, por la noche_. No es que fuera una experta en esos asuntos, tampoco significaba que hubiera pensando y planeado dicha ocasión, pero sería una mentira decir que nunca había hablado con Ino de esas cuestiones y desde luego su entrenamiento medico incluía temas relacionado a la sexualidad.

Cuando su raciocinio llegó a esa cuestión y su imaginación la sobre paso; y con creces, sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color escarlata, entonces dejó escapar una sugestiva exclamación reprimiendo a su mente.

Neji giró el cuello al escuchar el prolongado suspiro de la kunoichi la estudió una fracción de segundos, pasando su vista por todo su rostro, frunciendo le ceño al notar las mejillas coloreadas en la chica.

**-"¡¿Sakura te encuentras bien?!" **

La kunoichi lo observó con el semblante completamente descompuesto; por la forma en que sus verdes ojos se habían dilatado tan pronto se fijaron en los suyos supo que la había tomado desprevenida, que seguramente estaba divagando en alguna de sus infantiles historias y por como sus mejillas de por si coloradas se habían encendido aún más le indicó que seguía sonrojándose frente a él por su forma de comportarse. Hecho que de ninguna forma le molestaba.

Su miraba se suavizó cuando ella desvió ligeramente su rostro, mientras veía su perfecto perfil no pudo dejar de pensar que la mujer a su lado era sencillamente hermosa. Si fuese una persona más abierta, tal vez del tipo que era Naruto, hace mucho que la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos, murmuraría todas esas palabras y sensaciones que solo ella era capaz de despertar en él pero que cuando las pensaba y trataba de expresar sencillamente se perdían entre su garganta. El inquiero movimiento de la chica le hizo alejar ese tipo de ideas, miró su rostro percibiendo el ligero temblor de Sakura cuando tomó con suavidad su rostro entre sus manos y acercar su frente a la de la mujer.

**-"Segura que te encuentras bien"-**

Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez se aseguró de medir su temperatura con la suya temiendo que su sonrojo y temblor se debiera a un posible resfriado. La chica asintió moviendo su rostro sin apartar su vista de los ojos violetas que la miraban con interés; mientras lo hacía se lamentó que su imaginación y la idea de pasar solos esa noche asaltara de nuevo su mente, pasó con dificultad saliva negándose a medias a creer que esa noche pudiera cambiar el rumbo de su vida y justo cuando aquel conjunto de ideas tomaba forma con mayor fuerza Neji le sonrió y sus palabras bastaron para frenar ese montón de cosas absurdas que imaginó él había insinuado.

**-"No tienes fiebre, tal vez solo estas cansada"-**

Si sus palabras fueron recibidas como un gran cubo helado también debía de aceptar que le quitaron un gran peso de encima, se había formado en una fracción de segundos todo un tratado de lo sugerente que había sonado la propuesta del shinobi pero ahora que sus hormonas se habían aplacado se tranquilizó enormemente y hasta se alegró que su novio fuese más ingenuo que ella al no percatarse del motivo de su sonroso.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que se ensancho en el instante en que notó el desconcierto de Neji por su repentino cambio.

**-"Buenas noches"-** Besó sus labios y con un mohín en su nariz se acostó sobre el heno cubriéndose con la manta que le había prestado.

Neji permaneció algún tiempo en la misma absurda pose que la extrañeza de la kunoichi había provocado, alzó una ceja cuando salió de su estupor recordándose que era tan impredecible como lo era su actual destino, torció un poco su tronco; lo necesario para observar la figura que yacía recostada a su espalda la contempló un tiempo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día desde que llegara a la aldea hasta ahora. Para cuando lo embarazoso de la situación se tornó con más claridad en su mente y sus propias palabras que antes habían sonado banales, en las condiciones que se encontraban comprendió que bien se podían interpretar de otra forma. Subió su mirada hasta el rostro de la chica pero tan solo se topo con una cortina de cabellos rosados que con esfuerzo dejaban entrever los finos rasgos de su perfil y cuando su vista se enfocó en sus labios sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color escarlata, regresó su vista al frente, sin saber como el mismo panorama que minutos antes había ideado Sakura ahora rondaba por la mente del Hyuga.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba imitando a su prima al jugar con sus pulgares, miró de reojo a la pelirosa y cuando estuvo seguro que dormía echó la cabeza hacía atrás se retiró el protector de su frente restregándose la cara con ambas manos dirigiéndolas hacía su cabello.

Cuando volvió a serenarse enfocó su atención hacía afuera donde la lluvia continuaba cayendo sin dar indicios de cesar pronto, la niebla se encontraba ya muy cerca de donde estaban permitiéndole al hombre observar a través de ella los gruesos hilos de agua que decencia sin ritmo, exhaló al sentir que el frío y cansancio comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo midiendo la temperatura cuando su halo se volvió visible ante él. Luchó un tiempo contra la somnolencia que amenazaba con derrotarlo pero el recordar que hacía casi tres noches que no dormía y lo poco que habían podido descansar en su misión fue en terrenos accidentados y que solo servían para moler más el cuerpo solo le hizo desear con más ahínco tener un futon .

Cerró un instante los ojos y lo último que recordó fue la suave fragancia de Sakura rodeando su cuerpo.

**-Continuara-**

* * *

Pues no se; como les había contado de repente surgen nuevas ideas para el fic y si pláticas una noche con Maaya veras que aún puedes sacar historia hasta de las cosas más simples por esta razón aún habrán algunos capítulos más; bno igual ustedes me darán su opinión si quieren verla más larga o ya la termino.

Y una cosa más, en mi profile les dejó una pregunta acerca de _algo _que me propusieron incluir en el fic, por favor opinen en ella. Bno bruja lo siento no es soborno es democracia así que todo dependerá de los votos jaja.

_Tsunade25, eLiihxsan, motoko asakura, LadySc-Maaya-, Sarah Evans, Omtatelo, Eri mond licht, Koko 7180, Mika1791, PolinSeNeKa, thebettersanimes. _Mil gracias por la espera y por sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	16. Chapter Renovación

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO XVI: Renovación **

Acomodó su cabeza en el cálido objeto sobre el que descansaba desde hace algunas horas, rozó su mejilla sobre aquel reconfortante lugar, aspiró una fragancia fresca que se introdujo con rapidez a través de todo su organismo; una media sonrisa asomó a sus labios y aún semi dormida lo reconoció.

El aroma permaneció un tiempo en su nariz mientras que el sueño iba abandonando su cuerpo, los primeros rayos del día cubrieron lentamente su rostro, agitó varias veces sus párpados y cuando asoció el aroma a un nombre el sueño se despejó completamente de ella. Abrió los ojos en un instante y mecánicamente palpó con su mano la zona sobre la que descansaba.

Se incorporó con un brusco movimiento lanzando en el proceso la manta que los cubría y consiguiendo que la casaca que llevaba puesta se alzara por encima de sus muslos, miró asustada el rostro del shinobi al tiempo que cruzaba sus piernas y acomodaba la prenda beige, se alegró que él aún siguiera dormido, inclinó la cabeza hacía la izquierda observando ahora con mayor detenimiento al ninja, recorrió desde su firme mentón pasando por sus labios, su perfilada nariz y sus ojos velados por sus párpados hasta detenerse en su frente libre de su protector.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento resultaban raros y esporádicos las veces que lo había visto sin la banda de la aldea y cuando eso pasaba si ella se fijaba en el extraño tatuaje Neji simplemente le daba la espalda el justo tiempo para reacomodar el protector. No conocía de voz propia la historia detrás de esa marca, nunca había encontrado las palabras exactas para preguntárselo así que esa ocasión era tan extraña como intrigante para la joven kunoichi.

Estudió con interés aquella marca que simbolizaba la armonía y prosperidad pero que a pesar del significado no comprendía como Hiashi Hyuga había tenido tan poco tacto para atreverse a marcar sin ningún remordimiento a los miembros de su propio clan.

Una media sonrisa asomó de sus labios cuando se centró en su actual aspecto; por lo regular al levantarse la gente solía mostrarse desaliñada; lo cual le hizo recordar a Sakura su propia faz y pasar sus manos sobre su cabello para aplacarlo un poco, pero a su juicio el shinobi se encontraba simplemente perfecto; su semblante mostrando esa extraña y poco usual serenidad mezclándose con su largo cabello enmarañado otorgándole un gesto desenfadado que gustó a la kunoichi.

**-"¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome de esa forma todo el día?"- **La voz del hombre produjo que la chica diera un ligero salto separando sus labios para decir algo.

**-"¿Pensé que dormías?"-**

**-"No"-** Se sentó poniendo los pies fuera de la improvisada cama agachando el rostro para despejar el cansancio de él. **–"Desde la muerte de mi padre aprendí a nunca dormir, tan solo descansaba. Tú te quedaste completamente dormida así que alguien tenía que cuidar"- **

Sakura frunció el ceño pero no le quedó claro si lo hacía por la súbita indignación o por un sentimiento mucho más amargo.

**-"Tonto, no tienes que hacer eso. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mi compañía. Anda será mejor que nos apresuremos, si llegamos a la aldea al medio día tal vez puedas ir a descansar a tu casa"-**

Neji la miró preguntándose si aquellas palabras eran un regaño, pero toda duda fue resuelta cuando escuchó su tono burlón**. –"De cualquier forma la próxima vez me aseguraré que puedas dormir como cualquier otro"- **

Endureció la mirada ante el sarcástico comentario de la chica pero aquel gesto no duró mucho tiempo en su rostro al ceder ante la sonrisa matutina que ella le ofrecía.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Sakura observó su imagen reflejada en el espejo inclinó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos, como si quisiera escudriñar con mayor atención el interior de la persona que estaba frente a ella, observó cada detalle de su figura; de su cuerpo ahora con forma de mujer, de sus fuertes brazos, sus torneadas piernas y de su rostro; aquel rostro que con el paso del tiempo ha ido dejando tras él la infancia y la inocencia que esta conlleva, sus facciones habían adquirido rasgos más definidos y si no fuese por su amiga Ino muchos en la aldea la considerarían uno de los rostros más bellos.

Neji siempre le había dicho que seguía comportándose como el día en que la conoció, haciendo un mohín su nariz cuando se enfadaba, mordiéndose la comisura de su labio inferior cuando temía por algo y enrojeciendo con suma facilidad cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, a juicio del Hyuga aquellos eran gestos infantiles; pero esa mañana por más que los buscaba Sakura no podía encontrarlos, por algún motivo ese día no resultaría productivo y su estado de animo no daba señales de querer mejorar.

Sacudió su rostro dándole la espalda al espejo centrando su atención ahora sobre la pequeña comoda junto su cama y sin mucho titubear sus ojos fueron atraídos hacía la vieja fotografía que compartía con su antiguo equipo. Su mirada pasó del chico alegre de la derecha al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y de él a su mentor.

Pensó en cada uno de ellos por separado, preguntándose que estarían haciendo en ese preciso momento, sabía que Kakashi estaba en una misión desde hace dos semanas, pero el día anterior habían recibido una de sus cartas con su pronto regreso, un halo de esperanza brotó de su pecho al menos conocía lo que hacía uno de sus compañeros. Aun así darse cuenta que Naruto y Sasuke se habían vuelto de pronto un misterio y unas personas desconocidas desde hace tiempo para ella hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Miró el viejo calendario que colgaba de su puerta descubriendo con pesar que el tiempo había seguido su curso, no se había detenido siquiera un día a contemplar su imagen, tampoco se había preocupado en la joven kunoichi que fue separada de su grupo; pero que ahora finalmente la brecha que el mismo tiempo había forjado y la había distanciado de sus compañeros había empezado a hacerse cada vez más angosta y Sakura se dio cuenta que habían transcurrido cerca de dos años y medio, el momento en que Naruto regresará a la aldea y a su lado estaba próximo, así como inminente sería el encuentro que les deparaba con Sasuke. No sabía si aquello era algo bueno o malo, lo más sano era no pensar en su reacción al verlo, ni lo sucesivo a su encuentro incluso si se sinceraba un poco más aquel suceso no lo deseaba tanto como tiempo atrás pero al igual que su rubio amigo ella había hecho una promesa y como tal debía cumplirla.

Cogió su banda y mientras la sujetaba detrás de su cabello una mascara de falso entusiasmo se dibujó en su rostro, cerró tras ella la puerta y se encaminó hacía donde Neji la esperaba.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Ino odiaba los entrenamientos excesivos y hasta torturantes a los cuales Shikamaru y Chouji le sometían, mismos que se habían encrudecido aún más dada la proximidad del nuevo examen, los odiaba porque al final de éstos terminaba como una autentica piltrafa humana, cierto era que adquiría conocimientos y habilidades pero junto con ellos venía un sudor excesivo y una imagen que no eran propias en ella.

Sakura al igual que su amiga terminaba en condiciones similares, aun teniendo a un solo maestro las cosas no variaban demasiado, pero terminar con su ropa con algunas rasgaduras, su rosado cabello sudoroso y enmarañado, acompañado de un rostro a perlado por el sudor con rastros de tierra no le incomodaban del todo, pero ese día al finalizar su entrenamiento con el shinobi se había limitado a agradecerle con una reverencia antes de darse la vuelta en silencio e irse a instalar bajo la corteza de un árbol, bebió unos sorbos de su botella de agua mirando sin prestarle verdadera atención a la imagen del Bouken acercándose a ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron con el tenue color lila del Hyuga, pero parecían tan faltos de vida que carecían de aquella belleza esmeralda que tanto le atraía al ninja.

**-"Conozco esa mirada, solo sé de una persona capaz de borrar ese brillo en tus ojos con la misma facilidad con la que regresa cuando lo tienes de frente"-**

Sakura lo miró una vez más tan solo para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

**-"¿Neji crees que he cambiado?"-**

El silencio se había prolongado por un largo rato y la voz temerosa de la kunoichi lo tomó por sorpresa. La miró un tiempo estudiando su rostro, antes de responderle dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

**-"Lo creo, desde el día en que te conocí haz madurado, comenzaste a tomarte las cosas enserio, te haz esforzado por ser una buena kunoichi y en el campo medico eres de las mejores, capaz de curar hasta la herida más enconada, haz dejado atrás tu inseguridad y temores. Te preocupas por lo demás y lloras con facilidad pero eso también es parte de tu personalidad, antes pasaste por muchas cosas difíciles de afrontar pero sirvieron para formarte un carácter"-**

Sakura ladeó su rostro apartando su mirada de la del hombre sonrojándose ante sus palabras. Desconocía si aquello era verdad o si al notar su congoja prefirió decir lo que ella esperaba escuchar; al final sin pesarlo demasiado acordó que sus palabras eran ciertas y aquello la hizo sentir mejor. Miró un instante la hierba antes de hablar.

**-"Sabes que faltan unas cuantas semanas para que Naruto este de regreso y cuando eso suceda el momento de cumplir nuestras promesas sera puesto a prueba."- **

Notó la expresión del shinobi, Neji conocía aquella vieja promesa de traer de regresó a su excompañero y creía conocer el motivo por el cual la chica comenzaba a preocuparse, separó sus labios para decir algo pero Sakura se le adelantó.

**-"Estoy preocupada, hace tiempo que no temía dar el siguiente pasó pero ahora no estoy segura de sí lo que prometí antes sea lo correcto. No me refiero a Sasuke, creo que él tomó hace mucho una decisión y cuando rechazo nuestra ayuda estaba conciente que tanto Naruto como yo regresaríamos algún día a buscarlo. Lo que me preocupa es si llegado ese momento seré capaz de combatir a la par que ellos dos, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie de todo el equipo siempre fui yo quien se rezagaba, yo era a quien debían de cuidar y proteger, así que tengo un poco de miedo descubrir que a pesar de toda la ayuda de Tsunade-sama y de la tuya sea incapaz de cuidarme y cuidar a los demás"-**

**-"¿Piensas que todo este tiempo entrenando ha sido una perdida de tiempo o que haz aprendido algo?"-**

**-No lo ha sido, ni el entrenamiento con Tsunade, ni las clases de medicina y mucho menos el tiempo que he pasado contigo han sido en vano. Gracias a ti pude madurar en muchos aspectos, tu ayuda siempre fue importante en especial porque sin conocerme creíste en mí y nunca me trataste como alguien sin cualidades o como la chica débil que juega a ser ninja. Así que he cambiado ¿¡Cierto!?"-**

Neji meditó un instante las palabras de la chica consideró que el lapso de dudas e incertidumbres debía de terminar en ese instante. Jugó un instante con las palabras de la kunoichi dejando que toda clase de respuestas rondasen por su mente antes de decidirse por una. Desvió su mirada del inseguro rostro de Sakura recorriendo su cuello y la fina comisura de su chaleco dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de sus pechos, sus labios se curvaron en una burlona sonrisa antes de responderle.

**-"Lo haz hecho, es decir solo un tonto podría pasar por alto cuanto haz cambiado"-**

El rostro de la mujer se transformó en una mascara de sorpresa antes de sonrojarse y sonreír ante la extraña forma de actuar del shinobi. Aquello había sido un extraño cumplido de su parte, en realidad él nunca había hecho algún comentario con respecto a su cuerpo y conociendo su fría personalidad sería lo último que esperaría escuchar, pero intrigada por aquel comportamiento se atrevió a preguntar con un tono de seducción que muchas veces había escuchado en Ino.

**-"La verdad es que no me refería a ese tipo de cambio"-**

**-"Lo se pero quería cerciorarme que te encontrabas mejor"-**

**-"¡Ah!, Conque eso era"-** Enarcó una ceja sintiendo de pronto una tonta desilusión.

Miró con disimulo en otra dirección mientras él cerraba la poca distancia que los separaba, acercó el rostro de la chica al suyo, notando su interrogadora mirada recorriendo su rostro en busca de una respuesta misma que llego a manera de un cálido y agresivo beso.

Sakura consideró que ese beso era la respuesta más sensata que pudo ocurrírsele al Hyuga, tomó entre sus manos su rostro negándose a dejar escapar aquellos labios que con la misma facilidad con que un sedante sirve para relajar el adolorido cuerpo de esa misma forma actuaban sus besos en la joven mujer.

Sintió el choque de temperaturas cuando sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello recostando con naturalidad su rostro sobre su hombro para darle libre acceso al febril camino que ya empezaba a surcar el shinobi. Las manos del hombre se situaron sobre sus caderas manejando el cuerpo de la mujer con una libertad que tomó por sorpresa a Sakura, mas sin en cambio no realizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo.

Ella se entretuvo pasando sus dedos por el largo cabello del hombre mientras una sonrisa de aprobación coronaba su rostro cuando él dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre del chaleco, el frío aire rozó su vientre cuando quedó expuesta con la sencilla malla que solía usar debajo. Y si antes iba a brotar de sus labios algún tipo de reproche fue sofocado por el ligero gemido que emitió al sentir como los labios del shinobi se acercaban peligrosamente hacia sus senos.

La chica trató de retener en sus labios aquella singular expresión que de un momento a otro iba a brotar, sintió de nuevo como las manos del shinobi se movían entre sus costillas al tiempo que una divertida risa rompía el improvisado silencio que los rodeaba, su menudo cuerpo se unió al sentimiento de libertad y frescura que la risa provocada por el cambio inesperado en las labores del ninja habían generado.

**-"Odio que hagas esto ¿sabes?, Que nunca termines lo que empiezas"-** Sakura se llevó sus manos hacia su estomago tratando de serenarse antes de reprocharle al hombre.

Neji se incorporó tendiéndole la mano a la chica que lo imitó, mientras la miraba con una radiante sonrisa.

**-"Veo que tu mal humor ha desaparecido"-**

**-"Tus métodos funcionan bien"-** Comentó aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. **–"Dentro de tres días serán de nuevo los exámenes a selección de Chunin ¿Cuento contigo?"-**

El shinobi dudó un instante de sus palabras antes de hablar.

**-" Según sabía los exámenes no son hasta dentro de una semana"- **

**-"Eso tendría que haber sido pero la hokage decidió adelantarlos"-**

**-"Lo lamento Sakura pero no podré estar ahí, sabes que ese día también son las pruebas para jounin. Creo que Tsunade lo tuvo presente mientras modificaba las fechas. Me voy al anochecer"-**

**-"¡Ah valla!, lo había olvidado. Esta bien no tienes porque disculparte cuando regreses tendrás frente a ti a una nueva chunin, pero de momento debo irme mi turno en el hospital esta por empezar, te deseo suerte y solo asegúrate de pasar a despedirte antes de irte; de otra forma no te perdonare que te vallas sin decir nada"-**

E imitando sus palabras se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar no sin antes depositar un beso sobre los labios de hombre.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

La kunoichi había presentado junto a sus demás compañeros la prueba de ascenso a chunin, y a juzgar por la mayoría de los jounin, en especial de su antiguo maestro que justo había regresado por la madrugada del día del examen; había ascendido con resultados por demás favorables. Sakura recibió con agrado y entusiasmo los elogios de las personas, solo al final de las pruebas y una vez que recibió de manos de la hokage su nuevo titulo se lamentó que Neji no estuviera ahí, pero se conformó con saber que estaría de regreso en dos días más.

Al menos eso había resultado de sus cálculos, mismos que hubieran acertado de no ser porque Tsunade se aseguró de enviar al recién ascendido Jounin y a su equipo a una misión que duraría poco más de dos semanas.

Sakura curvó los labios en un gesto de inconformidad y deseó preguntarle a la rubia el motivo de su elección, pero conocía mejor que nadie la respuesta, pues de pronto Konoha se encontraba limitado de ninjas con rangos medios y elevados y dicho grupo lo había encontrado a menos de un día de distancia de su confortable escritorio.

**-"Si el equipo ANBU, y Jounin que salieron desde la semana pasada no regresa cuando surja una nueva misión eso quiere decir que yo podré participar"- **Preguntó esperanzada la chica, impaciente por recibir su nueva misión como chunin y mostrar fuera de la villa sus habilidades.

La mujer observó a la pelirosa un largo rato, calculando el tiempo que le llevaría a su pupila darse cuenta de las labores que pretendía asignarle, sonrió con satisfacción cuando la kunochi modificó su alegre semblante a uno lúgubre y resignado.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Lamento enormemente la tardanza, sé que esta vez pasó mucho tiempo antes de actualizar pero al fin pude terminar el capitulo de forma apropiada, al menos para mí. Sé que les había prometido, en especial a LadyScorpio un lime, un intento o algo y trate de hacerlo pero me costó mucho trabajar con ellos en esas circunstancias así que espero les haya gustado a quien lo esperaba y a quien no; aunque tal vez les falle a quien esperaba algo más, lo siento de verdad.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y comentarios: _omtatelo, LadySc-Maaya, eLiihxsan, motokosimbemyne, Mika1791, thebettersanime, PolinSeNeKa, SakuraKunoichinopower, Trinity17, Gisela "hazary", Muren._

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	17. Chapter Desafío

**AIME MOI **

**_Amame _**

**CAPITULO XVII: Desafío. **

La joven kunoichi seguía repitiéndose por cuarto día consecutivo que su maestra hacía todo aquello con algún fin noble, y que hacerla trabajar horas extras en el hospital y fuera de éste atendiendo las peripecias medicas no tenía nada que ver con el dinero que a diario recibía la rubia por los servicios que ella prestaba; también se conformaba con pensar que el imaginario números de misiones asignadas para el equipo de Gai eran para que el equipo entero mejorará sus habilidades y no para alegar al Bouken de ella y con esto reducir sus horas en servicio, y desde luego su renuencia a enviarla a misiones era porque consideraba como prioridad su entrenamiento como ninja medico que como combatiente.

Así que esa mañana suspiró cansada tanto por el trabajo acumulado como por aquellos pensamientos mientras bajaba y andaba hacia las afueras de la aldea antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade por la lista de actividades. Al escuchar su voz supo de inmediato que su rutina había llegado a su fin.

**-"Naruto"-** Pronunció cuando tuvo de frente a su antiguo compañero **–"Bienvenido"-** Le obsequió una de esas extrañas sonrisas que rara vez observaba el rubio en su amiga pero que de igual manera seguía apreciando y recordaba con esa misma jovialidad como cuando las cosas eran más sencillas para todos.

Y mientras la noche transcurría Sakura fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, el ¿_que pasará? _rondó por su mente varias horas tratando que las piezas de su pasado y su presente embonaran con lo que tendrían que vivir ambos chicos en unos cuantos días. Sabía que aún pasarían algunas semanas planeando la misión que ya habían pospuesto durante dos años y medio así que la tranquilidad que le daba ese tiempo le ayudó a dormir unas cuantas horas.

Pero si durante la noche el rumbo de su vida sonaba fácil al llegar la mañana junto a su sorpresiva misión las cosas parecían más complicadas y con mayores riesgos de cómo las había imaginado.

Ese día había tenido que partir junto con Kakashi y Naruto hacía Sunagakure, cargando sobre sus hombros la vida de un shinobi que se encontraba a kilómetros del lugar donde solía trabajar y por si fuera poco era el hermano mayor del actual Kazekage, un hecho que aunque no lo aparentará inquietaba a la kunoichi. Lanzó una mirada a los alrededores de la villa en busca de señales del equipo de Gai, no estaba preparada para su misión pero al menos guardaba la esperanza que el shinobi apareciera casi por obra del destino junto a ella dedicándole algunas palabras de aliento.

Desde luego eso era imposible aun así mientras miraba por encima de su hombro recordó que Neji le había brindado durante todo ese tiempo su incondicional apoyo y era justo en esa misión donde pondría a prueba sus progresos.

Por un instante la reconfortante sensación de solidez que le brindaba el ser capaz de curar cualquier lesión, sanar todo tipo de heridas y realizar medicamentos y antídotos mejor que nadie le hizo desear llegar cuanto antes al país de la arena.

* * *

Tenten estuvo a punto de reír sobre su cara al notar el semblante molesto de su compañero; al principio se había mostrado preocupada pero al comprobar que el mal humor del chico debía agradecérselo a la Hokage le resultó particularmente humorístico aquel conjunto de gestos que articulaba el shinobi, y con el paso de los días y de sus misiones se acostumbró a ese molesto rostro en el jounin como respuesta a la distancia física que lo separaba de la pelirosa kunoichi.

Antes la chica había gastado junto con Lee y esporádicamente con Gai bromas donde su objetivo siempre eran el heredero del Bouken, pero al igual que él ella comenzaba a cansarse de sus constantes misiones así que esa mañana el grupo entero viajaba en completo silencio, deseando llegar cuanto antes a la aldea y tener al menos un día de merecido descanso.

Pero tan pronto pusieron un pie dentro de la oficina de la Hokage la castaña comprendió con resignación que ese ansiado descanso tendría que esperar algunos días.

Neji trató de no parecer todo lo preocupado que se sentía al conocer quienes estaban involucrados en todo aquel lió desatado en Sunagakure, reconociendo que lo único que podía hacer de momento era pisarle los talones a sus enemigos y confiar en las habilidades y buena estrella de la kunoichi. Agradeció que ninguno de sus compañeros cuestionara el porque era el primero en llegar al punto de reunión, de cualquier manera todos sabían que hubieran obtenido un largo silencio de su parte.

Al final nunca había estado más de acuerdo en sus dos compañeros de imponer una marca como tiempo mínimo para llegar a su objetivo. Los cuatro ninjas se movieron con rapidez y aún cuando el cansancio acumulado comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus cuerpos ninguno repeló y el Hyuga comprendió que esa determinación por seguir adelante se debía más a él y por solidaridad hacia sus sentimientos que por como pudiera encontrarse el equipo 7. Por eso no reprochó cuando Pakkun el perro de Kakashi los interceptó modificando su ruta original.

Sus compañeros aprovecharon la minúscula tregua de tiempo que les daba el retraso de los ninjas para recobrar algo de fuerzas, mientras cada uno buscaba la solución menos arriesgada para todos ellos. Notó como Lee se iba a sentar al lado de Tenten, en tanto que Gai continuaba investigando la enorme roca que les impedía llegar donde Gaara se encontraba aún cuando él ya había usado su Byakugan advirtiéndole que era imposible derribar ese muro.

Transcurrido un cuarto de hora fue a sentarse al lado de sus amigos ocupándose por primera vez en sanar sus heridas. Tenten terminó de sujetar la venda con la que disimuló la piel magullada sobre su hombro antes de sentir las presencias que se acercaban a ellos. Los tres ninjas se pusieron de pie encontrándose con su maestro que esperaba al centro del lugar.

Sakura se colocó unos pasos detrás de su maestro y mientras escuchaba a medias el reporte que Gai comunicaba a Kakashi, dirigiéndole una escueta sonrisa al jounin que esperaba por ella. Atendió distraída la petición de golpear la roca y cuando Neji se alejó a su puesto con un suave movimiento de su mentón se obligó a concentrarse en su misión, después de todo una vez derribado el muro todos se reunirían de nuevo.

Al menos ese había sido el plan original pero antes de que pudiera volver a pensar en el Hyuga se encontraba a solas junto con Chiyo tratando detener a Sasori. Por un breve lapso de tiempo se percató de cómo había comenzado a dudar de sus propias capacidades esperando inconscientemente a que el shinobi apareciera para rescatarla, después de todo su enemigo pertenecía al Akatsuki mientras que su nivel apenas se encontraba por encima del de un chunin.

El enemigo pudo percibir a través de su contrariada mirada el miedo que ya recorría su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse del mismo punto en que se había despedido de Naruto y compañía; le costaba respirar, el grito mezcla de sorpresa y terror se negaba a salir y no fue hasta que percibió como el ataque dirigido a ella cortaba el aire tomándole una fracción de segundo desplazar su cuerpo lejos de donde el impacto perforó la sólida roca. Observó incrédula hacia todas las direcciones antes de escuchar la voz de la anciana mujer, reconociendo de entre la explicación palabras sueltas como: _enemigo, derrotar, a salvo, solas, plan.; _aunque solas carecían de un significado concreto Sakura pudo entender que tendría que olvidarse de lo que haría más tarde centrándose únicamente en los próximos minutos que le mostrarían si tendría algún futuro más allá de ese combate.

Asintió una última vez ante las indicaciones de Chiyo y le murmuró unas cuantas cosas sin despegar la vista del hombre que se regocijaba con una enferma satisfacción por lo que vendría.

Neji escuchó la voz de Lee por el transmisor que desde hace algún tiempo comenzaba a percibir las voces distorsionadas por la estática, las palabras de la joven bestia verde renovó su instinto de combate, recordándole la presencia de Sakura, activó su byakugan y con el último estrago de energía la buscó, localizándola en la cueva y en una condición que más que preocuparlo lo tranquilizó pues sabía que aun con su cuerpo maltrecho estaba dando lo mejor de ella. Él contraatacó con mayor rapidez y fuerza pero esa vez no acudió a donde ella estaba, en su lugar se reunió con su equipo para seguir avanzando, seguro que más tarde se reencontraría con ella.

Al caer la tarde uso su Byakugan solo para comprobar lo que de antemano conocía; la mujer que había estado con Sakura todo el día ahora intercambia su vida por la del Kazekage, observó a la kunoichi con una extraña mezcla de pesar y orgullo al notar su dolido semblante negándose aún a llorar por la mujer. Sakura recibió entre sus brazos el cuerpo aun tibio de la anciana ignorando a la congregación que ya se reunía alrededor de ellos, levantó el rostro cuando notó la presencia de Neji a su lado y todo lo que le pudo ofrecer fue una lánguida sonrisa adornada por algunas perlas cristalinas.

Él la sostuvo tomándola por los hombros por largo rato incluso aún después de que el cuerpo de Chiyo se había alejado con la caravana que ya desfila de regreso a Sunagakure junto con el kazekage.

Los ninjas de la Hoja acompañados de Temari y Kankuro marcharon en silencio detrás de todos, con un andar que reflejaba más que cansancio una derrota que contenía todo lo amargo que la muerte puede brindar. Temari le lanzó una mirada a su hermano, ambos miraron hacía atrás donde el grupo de shinobi se iba rezagando cada vez más del resto y cuando Kankuro asintió la kunoichi levantó una de sus manos frenando el avance de los demás.

**-"Aún estamos lejos de la aldea lo mejor será que descansen y después podremos reanudar la marcha"-** Temari elevó con fastidio su mirada cuando Naruto repeló su propuesta.

Y mientras el chico daba sus razones por las cuales deberían seguir hasta llegar junto con la caravana el humor de la chica iba empeorando, estaba a punto de soltar algún comentario cuando Kankuro se le adelantó.

**-"Apenas ha caído la noche lo más seguro es que quienes están delante de nosotros también descansen antes de llegar a la aldea. Naruto no creo que sirva de mucho obligarlos a avanzar, tal vez tu te encuentres bien pero los demás no lo están. El funeral de Chiyo se realizará al caer la tarde de mañana así que tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar"- **

Kankuro habló sin despegar la vista de la dirección hacía donde quedaba Sunagakure, preguntándose aún como todo de pronto se había vuelto un caos amenazando a su familia antes de poder recobrar el orden acostumbrado. Naruto observó la extraña taciturnidad que rodeaba a ambos ninjas de la arena y sin decir más ayudó a sus compañeros a instalarse.

Tenten regresó de lavarse para recibir de Naruto y Lee lo que sería su cena, la chica se dedicó a prepararla lanzándole de vez en cuando una discreta mirada donde Sakura atendía lo mejor que podía a su maestro. La castaña fijo su vista en el titilante fuego preguntándose cuanto más aguantaría la chica.

**-"Sakura la cena esta lista"-** Habló cuando ya todos excepto ella se encontraban cerca de la fogata.

**-"Te lo agradezco, pero si no les importa voy a lavarme un poco antes de cenar"- **

Neji permaneció con los ojos cerrados un tiempo hasta que se puso de pie dejando el tazón a medio comer e ignorando los rostros de sus compañeros fue a buscar a la kunoichi.

**-"Es mucho tiempo para lavarte las manos y cara"-**

Sakura sacudió el rostro apartando su vista de la inmensidad de la noche sin entender muy bien en que momento se había dejando consumir por sus recuerdos.

**-"Casi termino"-** Mintió entrando al agua que apenas rozaba sus rodillas y sin atreverse a mirar al hombre que había ido a buscarla inclinó su cuerpo para lavar sus brazos y rostro.

El shinobi esperó de pie a que Sakura terminará y cuando salió del agua pasando a su lado sin siquiera notar hacía donde iba la detuvo sujetando con suavidad su brazo, sintiendo el temblor que la dominaba.

**-"¿Hasta cuando te vas a permitir llorar?"-**

**-"Es que no quiero hacerlo frente a ti"-**

**-"Hace rato estabas sola y aún así no derramaste ni una sola lágrima"- **

Sakura no dijo nada y tampoco intento moverse del lugar tan solo dio un paso hacía él cuando sintió como Neji la atraía a su pecho y rodeaba su cuerpo tratando de protegerla del exterior.

**-"No tienes que ignorar tus sentimientos, esta bien que llores por aquella mujer si así lo deseas, también puedes golpearme por decirte que debes esconder tus sentimientos en una misión, haz lo que quieras... solo, no me preocupes de esta forma"- **Terminó la frase en un suave murmullo que implicaba todos aquellos sentimientos que sentía por la kunoichi y que difícilmente le expresaba.

La kunoichi sujeto el cuello de su uniforme mientras comenzaba a sollozar hasta convertirlo en un silencioso llanto.

**-"Yo... lo hice bien ¿cierto?"-**

Le preguntó cuando sintió que su interior se encontraba libre de cualquier culpa, había hecho todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance durante la misión y al final solo se limitó a acatar en silencio la última voluntad de la mujer pues de antemano sabía que ese tipo de misiones siempre terminaban con una baja; lo sabía y una parte de ella estaba tranquila pero la duda y su primera experiencia con la muerte la obligaban a preguntar.

**-"Te vi combatir junto a esa mujer, y estoy seguro que puedes sentirte orgullosa por lo que haz logrado"-**

Cuando Sakura alzó sus cristalinos ojos se encontró con el cálido rostro del shinobi cerró en un acto reflejo los ojos cuando las manos de él se acercaron a su rostro para apartar los mechones mojados que se habían pegado a sus mejillas y frente, antes de abrirlos sintió el suave y cálido roce de sus labios. Hizo un mohín con la nariz y sonrió al acostumbrado gesto que el Hyuga utilizaba para animarla.

**-"¿Regresamos con el resto o planeas quedarte aquí el resto del descanso?"-** Inquirió saber en un tono que más bien era de burla hacía la chica.

La pelirosa optó por un fingido enojo con el que solo consiguió hacer reír al hombre junto al ligero puchero que hizo al escuchar que de pronto se había vuelto un objeto de bromas antes de regresar junto al resto.

Naruto estudió con interés la escena de ambos shinobi acercándose, mientras lo hacía frunció el ceño y colocó su dedo índice y pulgar en el arco que formaba su mentón seguro que aquel cuadro no era normal; que su amiga y el genio Hyuga caminaran juntos como si entre ellos existiera una comunicación que él era incapaz de notar le inquietó, considerando que nunca los había visto siquiera cruzar dos palabras, meditó ese problema mientras los veía pero al final aquel tipo de cuestiones necesitaban un estudio más profundo y por desgracia él no era como Shikamaru, que con base a una meticulosa observación podría saber que ocurre; no aquel tipo de cosas en definitiva no eran para Naruto, y si lo intentara le tomaría varias semanas, así que en su lugar se conformó con la única respuesta segura: Neji se había topado con Sakura en su paseo y si los veía juntos era por una mera casualidad.

Sakura se sentó frente al fuego a comer su cena, escuchando las preguntas de Naruto esforzándose por responder a todas ellas aún cuando se le complicaba mantener una conversación con el rubio, al final sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Neji que se encontraba a su lado.

Pronto el joven rubio se percató que todo había quedado sumido en un tranquilo silencio roto ocasionalmente por el suave respirar de sus compañeros que dormían en lugares distintos, miró a través de la escasa luz del fuego los rostros de alguno de ellos, antes de fijar por completo su atención al frente, donde la inconstante llama de la fogata jugaba con las sombras llevándole ocasionalmente el calor que desprendía mezclado con el aroma del humo.

El chico abrazó de forma inconsciente su propio cuerpo, sintiéndose extraño y de alguna forma desprotegido ante la inmensidad de su propio mundo; la fogata se atizo un instante y algunos fragmentos solitarios del fuego brincaron a una de sus manos percibiendo como estos quemaban su piel, pero aquel dolor no significó nada para el ninja e hipnotizado ante el atrayente poder del elemento, volvió a pensar y a sentir miedo por su vida y por la magnitud de sus propios sueños, auto cuestionándose si todos sus objetivos forzosamente estaban encaminados por una ruta lo bastante amarga como para hacerlo titubear más de una vez.

**-"Veo que el descanso también te sirvió a ti"- **

La voz de la mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación, cambiando de postura para con esto despabilarse antes de mirarla.

**-"Si, bueno creo que estaba algo cansado"-**

**-"No se que habrás estado pensando Naruto, pero en realidad aprecio todo lo que haz hecho por mi hermano, en especial lo que hiciste estos días. Gaara siempre estuvo esperando a que llegara un amigo como tu, no importa cuanto sufrimiento recibió en el pasado nunca dejo de esperar, así que agradezco que tu vida no sea sencilla y este llena de complicaciones pues solo así pudiste salvar a mi hermano"-**

Naruto fijo sus azules ojos en el rostro compungido de Temari, que ya había desviado su mirada hacía el horizonte evitando el contacto visual con él, buscó algo que decirle a la mujer pero se dio cuenta que sus palabras carecerían del verdadero significado que buscaba expresar así que solo se limitó a sonreír como de costumbre.

**-"Será mejor que los despertemos, faltan unas cuantas horas para el amanecer y será mejor llegar a la aldea antes de que el sol se ponga"-** Advirtió mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando la mayoría se había ya despertado y alistado para seguir, Temari le dirigió una sarcástica mirada a los únicos que continuaban sin moverse.

**-"Parece que tu bella durmiente no va a despertar"-**

Neji que permanecía sentado esperando a que la pelirosa despertara por su cuenta le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada a la mujer frente a él, que ahora había llevado sus manos a sus caderas riendo ante el gesto del hombre.

**-"Bien, la vas a cargar tu o prefieres que le diga a Naruto que lo haga"-**No fue necesario esperar por una respuesta, así que le dio la espalda dejándolo en paz.

El shinobi llamó a la chica por su nombre pero a pesar de sus intentos continuaba sin dar muestras de despertar la tomó con delicadeza y como hiciera durante su primer encuentro, cargó a la kunoichi, sintiendo como su cuerpo había cambiando en ese tiempo. Antes sus piernas se sentían como las de una niña ahora podía sentir el resultado de su propio trabajo y de las largas horas de entrenamiento, también podía sentir el suave roce de sus pechos sobre su espalda; pero prefirió no pensar mucho en eso, y también recordó como en aquel entonces solo la había ayudado para que no demorara en su misión ahora lo hacía en un gesto protector y por aquel sentimiento que se había jurado averiguar.

Sonrió al recordar eso último, pues había pensado que cuando ella le dijo sentir algo llamado amor, él simplemente se había burlado de aquel sentimiento y comparado con la debilidad; porque hasta ese momento los únicos sentimientos que él había experimentados estaban llenos de crueldad y rencor hacía las personas, ahora se daba cuenta que se había equivocado al pensar de esa manera y que sin saber Sakura le había enseñado una de las lecciones que jamás espero aprender ni experimentar.

Miró el perfil de su rostro descansando sobre su hombro y le sonrió, algo que no había cambiado en ella era su fragilidad; que sin importar que tan fuerte fuese, cualquiera sentía irremediablemente a necesidad de protegerla; tal vez, pensó que ese era el motivo por el cual Naruto, Lee e incluso aquel hombre la amaban, lo sabía y aquello le dolió pues comprendía que no era él único que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, por eso se juró retribuirle el que lo eligiera a él de entre los demás.

**-"¿Ella, se encuentra bien?"- **Preguntó Lee cuando Neji se les unió llevando sobre la espalda a la joven kunoichi.

**-"Si, solo tiene un poco de fiebre pero es por todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho estará bien en cuanto descanse un par de horas"- **

**-"Neji creo que lo más adecuado sería que yo llevara a Sakura-chan después de todo la conozco mejor que tu, y puede que ni siquiera te lleves bien con ella"-** Se ofreció Naruto colocándose junto al hombre extendiendo los brazos en dirección a la kunoichi.

El grupo de ninjas trató de restarle importancia al hecho de que Naruto desconocía aún la situación acordando mirar con discreción la reacción del joven genio. Solo Temari se atrevió a girarse por completo caminado hacía atrás con las manos en la espalda y con una magnifica y cruel sonrisa.

**-"Seria más prudente que te ofrecieras a cargar las cosas de todos antes de pensar en llevar a la chica"- **Apartó la mirada del rostro contrariado del rubio para dirigirse al shinobi que la veía con ojos menos amables aún así no se inmutó y soltó un último comentario antes de reunirse con su hermano que solo la veía sin mucho que opinar. **–"Aunque no digan nada todo esta claro entre ellos, creo que tu eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta Naruto, solo me inquiera una última cosa..." –**

Y Naruto pasó el resto del viaje pensando en las palabras de la chica y en los extraños tratos de ambos ninjas, por su mente cruzaron todo tipo de cosas pero antes de llegar al fondo de aquel asunto su respuesta más certera se desvaneció en el momento justo en que llegaron a la aldea y la comida esperaba por ellos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Omtatelo, eLiihxsan, motokosimbelmyne, Muren, Tsunade25, LadySc-Maaya-, thebettersanimes, PolinSeNeKa, Rika, trinity17, MiKa1791._ Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios.Y lamento si les resulto algo aburrido al principio, pero de algún modo tenia que explicarlo para el siguiente capitulo.

También no se como fue Naruto a aparecer en el capitulo, despues de tanto tiempo de ausencia ojala no les moleste y bueno les aseguro que el próximo no va a tardar tanto.

**-Sherrice Adjani- **


	18. Chapter Muerte

**AIME MOI**

**_Amame_**

**CAPITULO XVIII: Muerte**

Sakura abrió perezosa los ojos cuando percibió que el dolor de su cuerpo hacía mucho que había desaparecido, el sopor del extraño calor terminó por despertarla notando que su garganta se encontraba completamente seca, movió con torpeza una de sus manos tomando entre sus dedos la vaporosa tela que la cubría, giro su rostro y se inclinó sobre la cama para beber de la jarra de agua que yacía sobre una mesa. Cuando el liquido refrescó su cuerpo la lucidez regresó a ella, reconociendo el lugar como una de las habitaciones de sunagakure, miró en dirección a la única ventana de cuarto dándose cuenta por el color del cielo y la posición del sol que la tarde estaba próxima a caer y entonces de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa y perdida se hizo presente en su cuerpo, una lágrima abrió el camino para las demás, que eran más abundantes y se deslizaban por su rostro en un tiempo más corto que las primeras.

Arrasó con algunas de ellas con el dorso de su mano cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y con un hilo de voz respondió. Trató de incorporarse cuando vio a Neji, el chico le sonrió y solo habló cuando llegó hasta la ventana mirando a la gente que transitaba por las calles de la aldea.

**-"Me alegra que ya estés mejor"-** La estudió con rapidez para comprobar sus propias palabras.

**-"Si te agradezco, estaba tan cansada que solo recuerdo cuando me quede dormida sobre tu hombro"-** Le sonrió con timidez mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de su nuca.

**-"Tenías algo de fiebre así que te traje cargando, aunque dormiste toda la mañana tal vez aún estés cansada"-**

Sakura dejó de reír y observó con discreción el semblante del hombre que aunque llevaba puesta una fresca yukata negra, con el cabello suelto, húmedo y sin el protector de la aldea, notaba alguna clase de condolencia; cierto era que estaba acostumbrada a verlo serio con una postura rígida pero incluso cuando se mantenía frío y distante siempre atisbaba la calidades y bondad que solo ella y unos cuantos recibían, pero en esa habitación no reconoció otra cosa que un lóbrego y angustiado rostro; como si algo estuviera molestándolo.

**-"Quería saber como estabas, pero también vine a decirte que en una hora será el funeral de Chiyo, el kazekage pidió reunirnos todos. Es difícil afrontar el dolor de una perdida ¿cierto?"-** Comentó cuando le dio la espalda y percibió como lentamente el pintoresco pueblo iba desapareciendo entre las sombras de la tarde.

Sakura sabía que lo decía por la anciana que recién había fallecido, pero también reconocía como sus palabras iban encaminadas en otra dirección, que no sabía precisar aún. De igual forma le respondió.

**-" Si lo es, pero también debes de esforzarte por hallar una respuesta y encontrar la razón por la que esa perdida duele tanto, de no ser así nunca sabrás si lo que más te lastima es la inminente separación o la incapacidad y el miedo que no te permitieron buscar una respuesta **"-

Neji abrió sorprendido sus ojos pero no pasó mucho antes de regresar a su habitual seriedad, apretó su mandíbula y reconoció que era tiempo de hablar las cosas. Aquella decisión le costó más de lo que hubiera querido así que se tomó un instante para aclarar sus ideas.

Porque mientras llevaba a cuestas a la chica e incluso después, cuando ella dormía y él había pasado unas horas observándola se dio cuenta que Sakura había elegido uno de los más duros caminos como ninja y que él le había dado las herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo su objetivo de cuando aún era una niña y soñaba con algún día rescatar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Algo dentro de él sabía que siempre viviría a la sombra de aquel nombre, ya fuese por su linaje o por ella, porque estaba consiente que lo que unía al equipo siete estaba echo de un material que difícilmente puede ser roto. Lo que había pasado era solo una minúscula prueba de lo que Sakura y Naruto tendrían que afrontar si querían acercarse a su objetivo; se preguntó si la vida de aquel hombre valdría tanto la pena como para que sus compañeros se sacrificaran, para él no lo era pero para ellos el intentarlo era algo importante.

La meta de Sakura desde que lo conociera era poder traer de vuelta a Sasuke y había trabajo todo ese tiempo por él; la kunoichi estaba decidida a seguir adelante y él por primera vez se quedaría callado apoyando su decisión, sin cuestionar cual era el sentimiento que la motivaba a enfrentarse a toda clase de riesgos. Confiaba plenamente en Sakura pero aún así era incapaz de apartar ese sentimiento de desasosiego por eso sin pensarlo mucho, porque de hacerlo se arrepentiría de preguntar, lo hizo.

**-"Cuándo termine todo esto, ¿Te gustaría formalizar nuestra relación?"- **

Sakura miró sorprendida la espalda del hombre, notando como su propuesta se filtraba por su cuerpo agachó su rostro y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían con un color carmín, y aún cuando él no vería su expresión sonrió complacida antes de responder.

**-"Sabes que tanto Naruto, Kakashi y yo seguiremos adelante, sin importar que tan duro sea el camino algún día nos acercaremos a donde esta Sasuke. Me gustaría hacer feliz a Naruto, que sonría una vez más justo como yo lo he hecho gracias a ti y al tiempo que he estado a tu lado, por eso estaré a su lado y juntos traeremos de vuelta a quien a sido como un hermano para él.**

**No puedo mentirte y fingir que todo estará bien porque ambos sabemos que recibiré más de un golpe, caeré muchas veces y tu no estarás para levantarme, tal vez no logremos nada y durante esa misión puede que un día caía y nunca me levante por eso no quisiera hacerte una promesa que no sé si la cumpliré. Lo siento mucho Neji..."-**

En el rostro del shinobi se dibujo una media sonrisa, se giró y encaminó a la salida.

**-"Kakashi aún esta débil, le diré a Gai que tu necesitas más tiempo para descansar así que después del funeral tal vez permanezcamos un día o dos antes de regresar a la aldea. Te dejó para que puedas alistarte"-**

Y sin que ninguno de los dos agregará algo cerró la puerta tras él.

Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, consiente que una ducha poco o nada podrían solucionar esa vez. Cubrió su cuerpo la toalla y su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando escuchó que tocaban.

**-"¿Sakura puedo pasar?"-**

Volvió a respirar cuando la voz de Temari le llegó desde detrás de la puerta, se acercó a abrirla dejando entrar a la joven de la arena que le entregó una yukata similar a la que vestía.

**-"Parece que esperabas a alguien más"-** Habló cerrando la puerta tras ella, estudiando con un gesto burlón a la pelirosa**. -"Solo vine a traerte esto, no tardes la ceremonia esta por comenzar"-**

**-"Neji me pidió que formalizáramos nuestra relación"-** Comentó sin mirar a la chica detrás de ella mientras se colocaba la yukata. **–"Le respondí que no podía. Pronto reanudaré junto con Naruto y Kakashi una misión que no hemos podido completar, no quisiera comprometerme con algo que no sé si podré cumplir"-**

La kunoichi de la arena giró para encontrarse con la espalda de la chica sintiéndose de pronto incomoda frente la confesión de Sakura, elevó los ojos al techo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de caminar hacía la pelirosa.

**-"Sabes que yo no soy como esa chica rubia de tu aldea, ambas dicen odiarse pero ella siempre ha estado contigo, escucha tus caprichos y hasta te aconseja; no sé porque me cuentas esto si apenas te conozco y me importa muy poco tu relación con ese hombre" – **Tomó de entre las manos de Sakura el obi y comenzó a colocarlo alrededor de la cintura de la chica que seguía de pie sin hacer nada.

**-"Sakura, le dijiste que no por aquella misión de la que hablas o es por Uchiha Sasuke. Será que le haz mentido todo este tiempo y aún sigues enamorada de él"-**

**-"Sasuke... he tratado de hacer a un lado ese nombre. No quiero pensar mucho en él, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo tengo claros mis sentimientos, no quiero decir que no sienta por nada por Neji, él es una persona importante para mí y mis sentimientos hacía él son sinceros; pero no quisiera traicionarlo una vez que vea a Sasuke."-**

**-"No sé como lo conociste pero creo que Hyuga Neji ha sido el soporte que por tanto tiempo habías estado buscado. No hay nadie que confía en ti como él lo ha hecho, lo sé porque te dejó pelear contra Sasori, si Naruto y hasta Sasuke hubieran visto la desventaja que suponía para ti combatir contra un miembro del Akatsuki te hubieran prohibido pelear todo lo contrario a él. **

**Si me lo preguntas tu no amas a Sasuke Uchiha, lo quisiste pero eso se terminó y ahora solo te aferras a ese viejo sentimiento por miedo a olvidarlo. Pero mientras que él hacía que te hundieras cada vez más en un abismo, Neji se ha mantenido a tu lado alejándote de esas inseguridades"- **

Sakura escuchó con atención las palabras de Temari, preguntándose como era posible que una desconocida pudiera expresar tan bien con palabras sus propios sentimientos cuando ella era incapaz siquiera de permitirse pensarlos. Sintió como la kunoichi apretaba sobre su cuerpo el obi cortándole un poco la respiración y en ese momento elevó el rostro tratando que el llanto no se manifestará en forma de lágrimas.

Temari la miró sorprendida por la facilidad con que podía llorar pero sus facciones se suavizaron y sin darse cuenta la abrazó un instante, notando como su cuerpo se agitaba entre suaves sollozos.

Cuando ambas mujeres se presentaron en la ceremonia Sakura se mantuvo; sin darse cuenta, distante de donde se encontraba el genin, en parte porque sin imaginarlo había sido la última persona que convivió con Chiyo además de ser la medico que regresó de la muerte al hermano del Kazekage ocultando el temor de dirigirse al shinobi.

La kunoichi prefirió no pensar mucho en el tema por eso durante los dos días que permanecieron en la Arena se ofreció como voluntaria para atender la salud del Kazekage y de Kakashi y cuando partieron, junto con Naruto se rezagó del grupo mientras veía como el equipo de Gai se había sumido en una carrera por ver quien hacía el menor tiempo posible.

En la aldea tan solo pudo dirigirle al shinobi una sonrisa nerviosa y antes de que pudiera decirle algo había sido arrastrada hacía el puesto de ramen por el rubio.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura tenía que morderse el labio inferior cada que intentaba hablar con Neji, cada mañana antes de que el día despuntara por completo la pelirosa acudía convencida al lugar donde solían entrenar pero al final terminaba retirándose y refugiándose en las actividades que la Hokage le asignaba.

Porque es más fácil refugiarse de nuestros temores en un mar de actividades que lo único que hacen es retrasar lo inevitable, provocando que las heridas se inconen cada vez más produciéndonos un dolor mucho mas grande que el original a enfrentar desde el inicio el problema, incluso si significa que te haz equivocado y debas pedir perdón. Sakura lo sabía y aún así sintió cierto alivio cuando su equipo se formó y salieron finalmente a cumplir con el inicio de su larga misión.

Sin estar apenas consiente del paso del tiempo sus misiones se fueron extendiendo, el tiempo que debían pasar fuera cada vez era más largo y durante esos meses su cuerpo y mente se llenaron de toda clase de sentimientos, experimentando una serie de altas y bajas a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo dejándole poco espacio para pensar en Neji.

El mes de mayo tocaba a su fin y el equipo de Kakashi emprendían una vez más su viaje pero esta vez podían sentir como su larga travesía tocaba a su fin, aunque los 4 miembros apenas si podían percatarse que aquella misión en pocos días cumpliría un año, ninguno de ellos reparó en ese punto.

Sakura trastabilló moviendo torpemente sus pies para evitar caer de bruces mientras les seguía el ritmo a sus compañeros. Cuando recobró el equilibrio lanzó al aire una maldición sin apartar su mano derecha de su corazón.

**-"Sakura-chan ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?"- **

La kunoichi giró su rostro hacía su amigo que ahora corría a la misma velocidad de ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

**-"Estoy bien, me distraje un poco pensando en otras cosas. Lamento preocuparte"-** Sonrió para reforzar sus palabras, pues lo último que quería era preocupar a alguno de sus compañeros.

**-"Hmm..."-** Naruto estudió un momento el gesto de su amiga bajando la mirada hasta donde la chica abrazaba su pecho**. –"¿Haz podido hablar con Neji?. ¿Las cosas entre ustedes se han arreglado?"-**

La pelirosa le lanzó una interrogadora mirada al escucharlo hablar, sorprendida que el rubio mencionara al shinobi como si se tratase de un asunto de menor importancia.

**-"¡Naruto, tu! ¿Qué sabes de Neji?"-**

**-"En realidad nunca me di cuenta que ustedes salían, fue Sai quien lo mencionó primero"- **Confesó el shinobi mientras le mostraba una de sus singulares sonrisas.

**-"Lamento no haberte dicho nada Naruto. La verdad es que no he hablado con él, hace mucho que no sé nada, pero no pensaba en Neji fue otra cosa..."-**

Ambos se observaron reflejando en la pupila del otro el mismo temor e inseguridades por como terminaría su largo viaje. Hicieron de lado aquellos pensamientos cuando la autoritaria voz de Kakashi los llamó, indicándoles a cada uno la ruta que tomarían con un suave movimiento de su mano, Sakura vio como Naruto y Sai se replegaban hacía su derecha perdiéndose al instante entre los árboles en tanto que ella y su maestro continuaban hasta encontrarse ante la inmensidad de unas ruinas.

Los pocos estragos que conservaría sería el lejano sonido de un derrumbe y mientras veía como parte del complejo se desmoronaba su corazón se congeló por un breve lapso antes de echarse a correr. Algunos fragmentos de roca cortaron sus piernas y brazos mientras atravesaba en una carrera desbocada el lugar, respirando por la boca para calmar el ardor de sus pulmones hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a trotar y el temblor de su labio inferior se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo al vislumbrar la figura de Sasuke en medio de toda aquella destrucción.

Avanzó trastabillando hasta su ex compañero, las primeras lágrimas que derramó se perdieron entre su cabello ondeándose con el viento cuando volvió a correr hasta arrodillarse junto al hombre. Sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez y horror el cuerpo del shinobi, percatándose de la gravedad de sus heridas y mientras él parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor tomó con extremo cuidado su cabeza recostándolo sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a aplicarle los primeros auxilios pero entre más se esforzaba y sus heridas continuaban sangrando le costó aceptar la inminente realidad.

**-"Sakura es verdad que tu me amas"-** Habló con dificultad mientras abría con trabajo los ojos al sentir la calidez de las manos de la chica sobre su cuerpo.

El rostro de la mujer hace mucho que se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas que se mezclaban de tanto en tanto con la tierra y la sangre del hombre, miró aquellos fríos ojos negros cubiertos por un fino velo mortuorio y le sonrió agradecida por despertado.

**-"No, te equivocas Sasuke. Es cierto que durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de ti incluso después de que dejaste la aldea. Esperaba por ti, lo hice por algunos meses pero después comprendí que no regresarías y mi amor por ti murió después de conocerlo"-** Le explicó sin dejar de mirarlo mostrándose completamente segura de lo que decía.

El hombre sonrió con esfuerzo y respiró con dificultad antes de reanudar su extraña conversación con una persona que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía.

**-"Fue lo mejor, así no tendrás que llorar cuando muera. Aunque cuando pienso en ti la única forma en que puedo recordarte es llorando, solías hacerlo muy seguido"-**

**-"Hyuga, es Hyuga Neji a quien en realidad amo, hace tiempo que salimos aunque últimamente no lo he visto. Él me enseñó a ser fuerte. Tienes razón, cuando estaba contigo lloraba por todo ya no soy así; pero creo que hoy lo haré de nuevo, lloraré por un amigo y lo seguiré haciendo por unos cuantos días hasta que el dolor desaparezca.**

**Me gustaría que regresaras a la aldea, conmigo y con Naruto"- **

Le pareció extraño estar hablando de ese tipo de cosas con Sasuke, en especial porque dudaba que el hombre se interesará por lo que le decía, aún así era preferible mantenerlo despierto a dejarlo descansar.

El nudo en su garganta de pronto se hizo más grande impidiéndole continuar, tragó aire por la boca y dirigió su vista al frente reuniendo el último estrago de fuerza que le quedaba antes de dirigir su mirada al cuerpo de su compañero. Deslizó su mano cargada con chakra sobre el pecho del shinobi, lamentándose que lo único que pudiera hacer por él fuese adormecer su cuerpo para mitigar el dolor el mayor tiempo posible antes de que sus fuerzas expiraran.

La kunoichi no alcanzaba a comprender que clase de combate había tenido para que su cuerpo terminara de esa forma, aplicó más chakra sobre su pecho completamente desnudo, rompiendo en llanto cuando su mano percibió los cada vez más débiles latidos de su corazón. Apartó con su mano libre las lágrimas que habían manchado el rostro de Sasuke y se sorprendió al notar que el hombre aun tenía fuerzas para sostener su mano.

**-"Estoy cansado, podrías dejarme dormir un instante"-**

Sakura enfocó asustada su rostro pero él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

**-"No puedes, si lo haces no volverás a despertar por favor resiste estoy segura que la ayuda pronto llegará"-**

Por un breve instante ninguno volvió a hablar percibiéndose únicamente el suave zumbido de la energía que Sakura emanaba.

**-"Lo único que en verdad lamento es que ya nunca podré restaurar mi clan"-**

Lo escuchó sorprendida por la lucidez que aún mostraba a pesar de toda la sangre que había perdido pero un sabor amargo la embargó al escuchar las últimas palabras aún cargadas de rencor de quien en el pasado fuese la persona más importante para ella. Sintió pena por él al notar que nunca iba a ser capaz de dejar atrás su odio y su orgullo, mismos que ahora lo llevaban a la muerte.

**-"Sakura creo que dormiré un rato"-** Le habló y esta vez su voz sonó cansada, indicándole a la chica que sería lo último que brotarían de sus labios.

**-"Entonces hazlo, yo me quedaré a tu lado un tiempo más"-** Le murmuró con tranquilidad.

Acarició con suavidad el cabello azabache, deslizando una y otra vez su mano como si se tratará de una madre que busca arrullar a su hijo con ese simple gesto hasta que finalmente su mano se detuvo sobre la frente del hombre.

**-"Buenas noche Sasuke"-**

Alcanzó a decir antes de que su respiración se hiciera más forzada, llevando el aire a sus pulmones con constantes bocanadas logrando que su pecho se agitará, deslizó su mano sobre el rostro del hombre sintiendo como un constante hilo de lágrimas encontraban su descanso en la ahora tranquila faz del shinobi**. **

Naruto corrió hasta ellos aun y cuando una de sus piernas magulladas le impedía moverse con facilidad se arrodillo junto a su amigo y Sakura tuvo que morderse los labios desviando el rostro para no sumarse al suave coro de dolor y protestas de su amigo.

* * *

_Tsunade25, eLiihxsan, LadySc-Maaya-, motoko simbelmyne, Koko7180, omtatelo, Mika1791, michelita, thebettersanimes, Kikyoni, Trinity17._ Siempre es grato despues de publicar un capitulo o una historia saber que alguien aprecia lo que se hace, por eso muchas gracias a quienes siempre me dejan su opinion y a quien se atreve a leer por primera vez.

Cumpli con no demorar en publicar espero también cumplir con sus espectativas del capitulo, siento que quedo algo largo por eso la última parte la verán despues. En lo personal me gusta como quedará el final pero tardaré un poco en subirlo porque me voy de vacaiones, pero cuando lo vean creo que les gustará.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	19. Chapter Consumación

**AIME MOI**

**_Amame_**

_Capitulo final, contiene Lemon así que aguas XD; creado en su totalidad por LadySc-Maaya, y esta separado de mi contribución con unas líneas. Bno disfruten la lectura y el lemon quien lo quiera leer. _

* * *

**Capitulo XIX: Consumación**

Sakura suspiró casi con cansancio frente a la lapida, solo su equipo y Tsunade están reunidos en aquel apartado lugar en un acto solemne y casi secreto, la kunoichi eleva el rostro al cielo y observa los últimos juegos de luces que anuncian el fin del día y se siente feliz porque su compañero finalmente ha regresado a su aldea, sabe que es una perdida que marcará a su equipo pero anteponiéndose a la tristeza que siente su amigo ella sonríe pues Sasuke finalmente ha alcanzado la paz que secretamente siempre anhelo.

La kunoichi giró su rostro hasta donde Naruto continuaba perdido con la vista clavada sobre el nombre del Uchiha, se acerca a él y toma con gentileza la mano del shinobi hablándole con voz tranquila.

**-"Es hora de irnos Naruto"-** La pelirosa lo piensa por un minuto antes de agregar **–"Vamos te quedaras unos días en mi casa hasta que todo esto haya pasado"-**

**-"¡Ehh!. ¿Sakura-chan eso esta bien? ¿No tendrás problemas?"-** Habló sorprendido por la propuesta de la chica.

**-"Claro que no, mis padres no están en casa y de cualquier forma tu y yo somos amigos"- **

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reprochar algo la kunoichi ya lo arrastraba hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Después de una semana Sakura se despedía de su amigo a las afueras de la tienda de ramen donde a petición del chico desayunaban todos los días.

Agitó su mano incluso después de que Naruto ya había desaparecido en la esquina, trató de calmar los nervios y tensión que dominaban su cuerpo cada que pensaba en él, respiró dejando escapar lentamente el aire en sus pulmones antes de encaminarse a la mansión Hyuga, dándole forma a las palabras que usaría cuando estuviera frente a él.

Hace días que se encontraba con un permiso especial por parte de la Hokage, su trabajo en el hospital era realizado por alguien más y puesto que tenía esos días libres usaba un sencillo vestido color paja con unas notas en rosa, perfecto para esa calurosa temporada.

Se arregló con nerviosismo el vestido y pasó una mano por su cabello rogándole a todos los dioses que conocía que su aspecto fuese al menos presentable, llamó a la puerta y su mano tembló un poco mientras escuchaba el sonido proveniente de interior de la mansión. Dejó pasar unos cuantos minutos antes de levantar de nuevo su mano hasta la campana pero ese gesto quedó en un mero intento, apenándose cuando una joven mujer salió en su encuentro.

Buscó la forma menos comprometedora para preguntar por el heredero del Bouke y mientras notaba como la mujer la observaba con curiosidad se dio cuenta de lo tonta que debía verse.

**-"¡Sakura!. Bienvenida, que gusto volver a verte pero debiste avisar que vendrías podría haberte dado un mejor recibimiento"- **

La kunoichi suspiró aliviada al escuchar a Hinata, la chica avanzó hasta Sakura recibiéndola con un abrazó despidiendo a la mujer con el movimiento de su mano, cuando estuvo segura que estaban solas susurró al oído de la pelirosa.

**-"Lo lamento Sakura pero Neji no se encuentra en la casa"-**

En esa ocasión los papeles se habían intercambiados y era Sakura quien se sonrojaba frente las palabras de la chica.

**-"Me habían dicho que regresó ayer de su última misión"-** Preguntó con timidez, notando la dulce sonrisa de Hinata mientras la conducía al interior de la mansión atravesando los amplios jardines.

**-"Es cierto, pero salió muy temprano con mi padre y tal vez tarden en volver"-** Explicó con un acostumbrado sentimiento de culpa.

Sakura tuvo que controlar el vacío que sintió en su interior buscando una rápida solución.

**-"Hinata sé que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero podría esperarlo; necesito hablar con él y no puede esperar"-**

La tímida heredera observó sorprendida a su amiga logrando que Sakura dudará un instante de su petición pero finalmente la chica sonrió tomando su mano conduciéndola por los tranquilos pasillos de la casa. Sakura miró hacía atrás cuando la casa principal quedó a sus espaldas y Hinata seguía avanzando.

**-"Mi padre le cedió la segunda casa hace poco, mencionó algo acerca de tenerle confianza y concederle libertad, aunque no es común que la use; a decir verdad pasa mucho tiempo fuera así que solo usa su habitación, por eso es mejor que lo esperes ahí"-**

Explicó con toda naturalidad logrando incrementar las preocupaciones de la kunoichi, pero también fue un alivió que pasará toda la tarde junto a Hinata; la chica se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía mientras su padre y su primo regresaban. Antes de que el sol se pusiera se disculpó con su amiga para retirarse.

Sakura se puso de pie notando como sus músculos se habían agarrotado por la inactividad, inspeccionó el lugar hasta detenerse frente la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con la habitación del hombre y sin poder contenerse entró notando el drástico cambio de la sobriedad de la habitación con el resto del lugar. Era un lugar amplio y sencillo, con los elementos justos, un armario en un extremo de la pared y frente a él la puerta que conectaba con el pequeño jardín, en medio de la habitación un futon y sobre una pared una vieja inscripción en japonés antiguo.

La kunoichi apenas fue consiente del ruido de la puerta al cerrarse avanzando con precaución hasta instalarse en una esquina, aguardando paciente a que el shinobi regresará.

Transcurrido un par de horas se puso de pie corriendo la puerta al sentir el frío de la noche, notando como sus dedos se habían congelado sobre el delicado papel de arroz justo como su corazón al escuchar la fría voz del shinobi.

**-"Así que eras tu. Una criada me dijo que alguien había venido a buscarme por la mañana pero no esperaba que estuviera a estas horas y mucho menos que fueses tu"- **

Habló con tranquilidad el Hyuga mientras avanzaba hacía la chica sin preocuparse por encender la luz, notando gracias a la escasa luz de la luna los sorprendidos ojos de la chica, dirigiendo la mirada a su cuerpo ceñido con el vestido de seda.

**-"Yo... tenía ganas de verte por eso esperé a que volvieras"-**

La kunoichi notó como su respiración se cortaba cuando él estaba frente a ella pero entonces pareció no notarla y pasarla de largo hasta donde se encontraba una mesa.

**-"Ha paso mucho tiempo"- **

Soltó de pronto dándole la espalda gastando más tiempo del normal en lavarse el rostro y manos en el balde con agua perfumada que una criada había dejado ahí hace ya muchas horas.

**-- -- -- -- --**

Sakura giró sobre sus talones topándose con la ancha espalda del hombre, buscando las palabras que secretamente había seleccionado horas atrás, escritas allí.

**-"Neji… yo.."-**llevó sus manos al pecho temerosa de que él escuchara los latidos de su corazón**.-"Yo…"-**cerró sus ojos abriéndolos casi de inmediato, encontrándose con las lunas blancas del Hyuga, observándola de tal forma que podría asegurar que sin el byakugan era capaz de ver más allá de los puntos de presión, su alma y sus sentimientos.

**-"Sakura…"-** intentó agregar algo pero fue interrumpido por ella.

**-"Neji yo quiero"-**tomó aire intentando armarse de valor**.-"Quiero saber si aún sientes algo por mí." –**bajó la cabeza avergonzada**.-"Si me rechazas entender…**

Las verdes pupilas se abrieron, impresionadas al sentir las grandes manos del muchacho sujetando su rostro y el suave pero firme choque de sus labios con los masculinos.

Dejándose guiar por él, cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto entre sus bocas, notando hasta ese momento cuanto había extrañado el sabor de sus besos, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo y la calidez de su cuerpo contra el propio.

Neji rompió el contacto sin abrir los ojos y con el rostro de Sakura en sus manos, descansó su frente sobre la femenina, queriendo hacer aquel momento eterno.

**-"Hablas demasiado"-**argumentó y Sakura dejó escapar una risita que inconcientemente le hizo sonreír.

**-"¿Aún sigue en pie la propuesta que me hiciste en Suna?"-**preguntó con algo de vergüenza antes de rodear el cuello de Neji con sus brazos, él abrió sus ojos notando el ardor en las mejillas de la Kunoichi, completamente sonrojadas.

Deslizó sus manos por los costados del entallado vestido hasta llegar a la estrecha cintura, la cual rodeó atrayéndola hacia sí, borrando la poca distancia que había entre ellos tomando los rosados labios con pasión y deseo, depositando todo el sentimiento que en algún momento dio por perdido, queriendo que sintiera todo lo que le era imposible decir.

Se separó de su boca tan solo lo justo para que las palabras corrieran a través de su lengua y llegaran como un suspiro entrecortado a los oídos de Sakura.

**-"Espero…haber…respondido a tu pregunta."-**

Sin dejarlo articular más de lo necesario, esta vez ella se hizo dueña de los finos labios del Shinobi, acariciándolos, rozándolos, alejándose para volver a tomarlos entre los suyos a un ritmo embriagante, que les exigía el depositar todo lo que se jugaban por el otro, adentrando sus lenguas, entrelazándolas, tornando aquel contacto más profundo, más intenso, más caliente.

Separó su boca en busca del contacto con la piel de la Kunoichi, que ardía bajo el tacto de sus labios. Sintiéndose como niño curioso, continuó con el descenso dejando un húmedo camino sobre su mejilla, su mandíbula, su mentón.

Ella al sentirlo tan cerca de su cuello, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás facilitándole el acceso, percibiendo cada contacto más candente que el anterior. El Hyuga se detuvo sobre su clavícula y escuchó como inhalaba sobre su piel quemándole con su aliento.

Una de las manos que se había dedicado a regalarle breves caricias en sus caderas, ahora deslizaba las yemas de los dedos sobre su columna cubierta por el delgado vestido, llegando más arriba del cierre haciendo contacto con la piel desnuda que se estremecía bajo su tacto; continuó ascendiendo hasta alcanzar el tirante de su hombro izquierdo el cual deslizó lentamente, mientras acercaba sus labios al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el delgado trozo de tela, besando la piel a su paso con devoción.

Sakura aún con los ojos cerrados acariciaba los fuertes músculos por encima de la Yukata, buscando la abertura a ciegas, presionando sus palmas contra el musculoso pecho, introduciéndolas debajo de la tela para despojarlo de ella en un movimiento lento, casi tortuoso, ejerciendo fuerza en cada toque, en cada caricia haciéndole olvidar la poca cordura que creía conservar hasta el momento.

Dejó de besar el hombro desnudo de la joven, levantando la cabeza haciendo contacto directo con los ojos claros, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus lagunas verdes, viéndose a si mismo ahogado en el deseo de permanecer siempre con ella.

Rozó el dorso de su mano con la mejilla ruborizada de Sakura, preguntándole con un gesto silencioso su disposición, que ella no tardó en responder, asintiendo segura.

Con suaves pasos y sin abandonar sus ojos, la guió hasta el futón en donde se dejaron caer arrodillados, sin prisa, queriendo conservar cada minuto vivido allí entre sus memorias más preciadas.

Neji colocó una de sus manos sobre el tirante faltante aún sobre el blanco hombro, dejándolo caer junto al resto del vestido, descubriendo los blancos montículos coronados con dos aureolas rosadas.

En un ataque de pudor Sakura atinó a cubrir su desnudez con sus brazos siendo detenida en el acto por las manos del Shinobi, que no tardó en encontrar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro hipnotizándola con el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar palabras sordas que chocaban contra su boca y se perdían en un beso sereno como las olas al romper en las playas, tornándose poco a poco tan fuerte como un tsunami en pleno apogeo.

Inclinándose sobre ella, la recostó con sumo cuidado de no aplastarla, apoyando ambos codos a los costados y dejándola sedienta de sus labios, fue tomando posesión de su piel regando besos a su paso entre intervalos de suspiros.

Recorrió el camino dejándole en llamas, hasta sus pechos en donde prestó especial atención a los rosados pezones jugueteando con ellos hasta dejarlos completamente erectos, continuó su trayectoria deteniéndose en el ombligo, besando el contorno descendiendo hasta toparse con la ropa interior femenina, deslizándola por las estilizadas piernas.

Aprovechando la posición se deshizo de la Yukata que seguía cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y de sus boxers negros mostrando la potente erección de su miembro.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba ya al ver la imponente figura masculina, con su pálido rostro adornado por el rubor en sus cachetes y sus ojos bañados de una pasión que iba más allá de la carne, desnudándole el alma.

Le sintió cuando su piel caliente rozaba sobre la suya, al momento de volver a su antigua posición, esta vez buscando un lugar entre sus piernas haciendo contacto sus intimidades, con movimientos sutiles sin penetrarla y buscando los labios que palpitaban hinchados, ansiando nuevamente tocar los suyos.

El vaivén de las caderas del Shinobi, lentos y dolorosos para ambos, fueron dirigiendo su curso hacia la entrada de la que pronto sería mujer.

Abrió sus blancos ojos sin soltar el labio inferior de Sakura, en busca de alguna negativa por su parte, pero solo pudo ver en sus ojos entrecerrados, amor, entrega y seguridad, más todo se reafirmó cuando la escuchó susurrar:

**-"Te amo…"**

A pesar de ser tan solo dos palabras tan cortas, tan llenas de significado supo que confiaba ciegamente en él, sellando aquel silencioso contrato escrito con besos y caricias que se firmaría con la consumación del acto.

Empujó su pene sobre la mojada cavidad, lentamente conteniendo sus propias ansias, la sintió rodearle la cintura con sus piernas y le abrazó, preparada para romper la barrera que dejaría atrás sus años como niña y la convertiría en mujer.

Ella inhaló y exhaló pesadamente contra sus labios antes de sentirle atravesar la delgada pared.

Intentando disipar la molestia provocada, intentó concentrarse en los labios del ahora su amante, prestándole especial atención a la exploración de su boca, jugueteando con su lengua en unas con lentitud y en otras con ferocidad, cambiando la intensidad del beso con cada embestida del hombre.

Sabiéndose consiente del dolor que le causó detuvo el constante movimiento de caderas, siendo sorprendido con la tímida sonrisa de la muchacha, pidiéndole continuar apretando el contacto de sus intimidades, presionándolo cada vez más con el abrazo que le infringía.

Accediendo a su petición, sin salir de ella y con sus piernas rodeándole las caderas, se sentó sobre el futón, encerrándola entre sus brazos besando casi dolorosamente su sien.

**-"No quise hacerte daño"-** Le escuchó decir contra su frente.

Sakura se separó pocos centímetros de su rostro para contemplar el retrato en claro oscuro del rostro de Neji, le delineó sus aristocráticas facciones con una dulce caricia que terminó tocando los labios rojos que besaron las yemas de sus dedos.

**-"No lo has hecho"-** susurró antes de tomar con fuerza su boca, levantando sus caderas, provocando que un leve gemido saliera del Shinobi, dando pie a la constante y casi inconsciente fricción entre sus cuerpos unidos, haciéndoles caer víctimas de la pasión y la lujuria.

Aumentando la marcha, disminuyéndola a momentos tocando la luna en el cielo a ratos para volver a la tierra presionados con las embestidas y los movimientos de caderas que acompasaban rítmicamente en un baile en donde las notas musicales eran los gemidos y jadeos salidos de la más profunda satisfacción de amar hasta la locura al acompañante.

Enfocados en la nueva sensación que acudía a sus cuerpos, sintiendo la sangre bombear como si de un río de magma se tratase, quemando las venas por dentro, destrozándoles el alma con heridas de deseo, se miraron fugazmente previniendo al otro de lo que venía.

Neji bajó sus manos hasta las torneadas nalgas de Sakura, en un vago intento de subir aún más el compás de las sacudidas de sus cuerpos, haciéndoles sentir las brazas del infierno calentarles y tocar las puertas del cielo todo en un solo segundo despedido en una explosión espontánea, dejándolos completamente agotados.

Se besaron pactando una promesa jamás dicha antes de que Neji se dejara caer hacía atrás con Sakura descansando sobre su pecho, tiró de las sábanas a su costado cubriendo la desnudez de sus cuerpos, la vio cerrar sus ojos y respirar agitada, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La contempló unos segundos después encontrándola dormida, antes de cerrar sus ojos esbozando sobre su corazón algo que creyó hace mucho tiempo perdido, la sensación de sentirse completamente satisfecho en muchos años.

Las perladas gotas que recorrían sus cuerpos junto a la luna en la ventana fueron testigos y huellas de lo que había acontecido en aquella habitación sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche de verano completo.

**-- -- -- -- --**

La noche transcurrió con una lenta calma dándole la impresión al Hyuga que el tiempo se había puesto a su favor congelando las memorias de hace unas horas, observó a la mujer que dormía a su lado y junto a ese níveo rostro encontró ese febril y delirante amor por ella. Recostó su cabeza en la curva que formaba el cuello y clavícula de la chica, aspiró el embriagante aroma de la mujer y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Cuando las primeras gotas de la regadera que hicieron contacto con su cuerpo disiparon el extraño sopor con que se había despertado el hombre, alzó el rostro y cerró los ojos dejando que el agua fría recorriera su faz mezclándose con unos mechones castaños que ya cubrían parte de su semblante mientras se dedicaba a meditar las palabras que tiempo atrás le dijera su tío.

Apenas si había rebasado los cinco meses de aquella conversación con Hiashi, una plática tediosa, bochornosa en cierto sentido y completamente innecesaria, porque desde el principio Neji imaginaba los motivos de dicha reunión pues parte de ser un genio consistía en conocer los lineamientos y tradiciones de su clan, era consiente de su posición como heredero del Bouke y más recientemente favorito y protegido de Hiashi por eso cuando el hombre le informó de sus obligaciones como futuro líder de la rama secundaría y su deber por desposar a una mujer no mostró ni una pizca de sorpresa, junto a su habitual seriedad y respeto hacía el hombre declinó la oferta sin darle alguna explicación.

Pues en ese entonces no era capaz de definir si su rechazo se debía a un completo desinterés en el tema o porque inconscientemente seguía esperando a que Sakura regresara.

Cuando salió del baño dirigió su vista hacía el patio donde la kunoichi se ocupaba en alguna clase de deber que tendría que corresponderle a una de las criadas, se quedó de pie mirando los sutiles movimientos de la chica con una yukata visiblemente más grande que las medidas de su cuerpo notando el cambio tan abismal que había sufrido su vida.

Sakura giró mirando al interior de la habitación captando la figura del hombre le lanzó una dulce sonrisa y en un extraño acto de timidez sujeto con una mano los extremos de la yukata recordando que más de la mitad de sus pechos quedaban libres de la tela.

Neji correspondió su saludo con una inclinación del rostro antes de salir de la habitación. No pasó mucho para que Sakura se le uniera en la sala aun con el cabello húmedo y con el mismo vestido del día anterior.

**-"Prepararé algo de té"- **Advirtió cruzando la habitación en dirección ala cocina.

**-"Déjalo así, no viniste hasta acá para comportante como una criada si no para ser mi mujer"- **

Le susurró cerca de su oído cuando la tomó por detrás de su cintura y cuando ella se giró hasta él se aseguró de probar algo mejor que una insípida taza de té.

**-"Le pediré a la Hokage unos días de asueto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y la primera es hablar con tus padres"- **

La chica enarcó una ceja divertida por las palabras del shinobi y sin poder evitar una magistral sonrisa habló.

**-"Eso tengo que verlo. No conoces aún el carácter de mi padre así que será digno de presenciar"- **Hizo un mohín la nariz divertida por la situación antes de devolverle el beso.

**-"No creo que sea tan difícil.."-**Comentó el Hyuga cuando habían atravesado más de la mitad del corredor y cuando la pelirosa lo miró sin comprender sus palabras continuó **–"Tratar con tu padre, es decir he lidiado con el carácter de su hija y hasta ahora todo ha estado bien"- **

La chica lo codeó argumentando en su propia defensa logrando con eso las cada vez más frecuentes sonrisas del hombre. Se acercó a él y tiró de uno de los mechones chocolates que caían libres sobre los hombros del shinobi.

**-"Sabes, no es justo que tu cabello sea más largo que el mío"-** Exclamó con una seriedad que rayaba en lo absurdo.

**-"Son cuestiones del clan Hyuga"-**

**-"¡A sí! y que otras cosas son cuestiones del clan Hyuga, joven heredero"- **

**-"Varias más, pero con el tiempo las sabrás Sakura Hyuga"-** Recalcó el futuro nombre de la chica esperando su reacción.

**-"Hyuga, me gusta como suena"- **Concluyó después de meditarlo un instante colocándose de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del joven Bouke sin percatarse de la presencia de Hiashi Hyuga.

Sakura se despidió del shinobi negándose a que él la acompañara y cuando ella desapareció entre la gente que transitaba por las calles Neji regresó al interior de la mansión tratando de restarle importancia a la presencia de su tío cuando pasó a su lado.

**-"Por lo visto haz cambiado de opinión a hace cinco meses"-**Habló el hombre logrando frenar el andar del shinobi.

**-"Espero que mi elección sea de su agrado Hiashi-sama, de lo contrario estaremos en un severo problema"- **

**-"Es una buena elección, es la joya de Tsunade, es inteligente, hermosa y es la mujer que amas así que en hora buena"-**

Lo observó por encima de su hombro otorgándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de seguir su camino, preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que tanto Hinata como Hanabi que se escondían detrás del corredor comenzaran con sus grititos y exclamaciones de chicas tontas y justo cuando las escuchó le fue imposible borrar la misma sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

* * *

Después de tantos meses y tantas cosas que en su momento se me ocurrieron he terminado de escribir –Aime Moi-. Enserio muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, ya muchas veces lo he dicho pero si les gusta mi trabajo yo soy feliz. _Kikyoni, Lia Du Black, motoko simbelmyne, omtatelo, magical-wisser, LadySc-Maaya-, Muren, eLiihxsan, tatiana, Viridiana, thebettersanimes, Trinity17, y a Todas. _

Tal vez en un futuro escriba otro Neji-Sakura, pero ahora quiero enfocarme en un Neji-Tenten que tengo desde hace mucho.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

Bueno aquí yo la autora del Lemon **LadySc-Maaya**-: esta es mi forma de decirle gracias a la bruja (sherrice adjani) por dedicarme este espectacular fic en sus inicios para mi cumpleaños, y no veo otra forma mejor de agradecerle que metiendo mis manos, aportando un granito de arena para complacer a las que siguieron la historia.

De mi parte muchísimas gracias por apoyar la historia y a la bruja.

PD: descuiden xD yo me encargo de que vuelva con esta pareja.


End file.
